May Marie n Lee (mundo alterno)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Y si las hermanas kankers fueran las rechazadas y los Eds los temidos? (Ed edd n eddy AU Reverse) Saga Eds.
1. Kanker-tocables

_saludos a todos bienvenidos a mi cuenta de fanfiction, este es mi user "eltioRob95" ahora empiezo mi primer fanfic es sobre la serie que marco mucho mi infancia. ed edd y eddy, la que fue de todas las series de cartoon network la mas longeva. bueno, aqui vamos._

 _Esta es una realidad paralela del mundo de ed edd y eddy, los tres chicos del mismo nombre pero con diferentes personalidades._

 _Alguna vez se han preguntado como se veria una realidad diferente a la que conocemos?_

 _bueno, con esta historia les sacamos todas las dudas Eene fans (fanaticos de ed edd n eddy.)_

 _"y si los Eds fueran los temidos y las kankers las rechazadas?"_

 _Una tarde en un casa muy similar a la casa de Doble d, de hecho esa seria su casa, pero como esta es una realidad alterna de la serie, esta casa de los suburbios la frecuentan otros habitantes._

 _en una de las habitaciones, vemos a una chica pecosa, bien peinada, con una hebilla roa en su pelo. con una remera verde con una pollera color azul. el mismo color de su cabello, su nombre era marie kanker._

 _la chica estaba organizando su habitacion como de costumbre, y etiquetando sus cosas cosas con su pistola de etiquetas._

 _"silla"_

 _"lampara"_

 _"armario"_

 _"jim (el cactus)"_

 _"5457, 5458, me gusta mucho lo que hicieron con ese tunel" pensaba la chica de pelo azul mientras observaba con la lupa su granja de hormigas._

 _de repente, alguien toco su puerta, se pregunto si seria su hermana mayor a quien le pediria ayuda para alguna estafa, que era lo unico que sabia hacer, o tal vez para pedirle dinero prestado que nunca devuelve o su hermana menor que era soñadora, inocente y por que no despistada tambien, muy ignorante de las matematicos o pruebas de calculo a quien siempre ella tenia que ayudar, o escucharla hablar sobre alguna otra poco productiva pelicula de superheroes o ciencia ficcion, cosa que a ella realmente no le interesaba._

 _fue a ver quien estaba tocando a su habitacion, cuando abrio la puerta, vio que no habia nadie, miro a ambos lados del pasillo, tampoco pudo divisar a nadie._

 _ella simplemente levanto la ceja, y despues cerro la puerta, cuando regresa de nuevo a sus actividades._

 _volvieron a tocar la puerta de su habitacion._

 _salio a ver, de nuevo, no habia nadie._

 _Luego de cerrar la puerta, se volvio a escuchar otro "toc toc"_

 _"Ya basta lee!" grito la chica al abrir la puerta_

 _y un gran pescado maloliente fue arrojado hacia su rostro._

 _entro devuelta a su habitacion, rapidamente se aplico mucho perfume y desinfectante con ambas manos y al mismo tiempo._

 _se oyo otro "toc toc" de la puerta, ella de mala gana abrio la puerta_

 _y esta vez vio a su hermana mayor._

 _pelirroja, sonrisa y nariz visible solo sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello, vestida con una chaqueta de cuero, y un jean._

 _era lee kanker, la lider no oficial de las kankers._

 _"Hola M, por que la demora?" dijo lee saludando a su hermana casi mayor por su apodo._

 _En el barrio todos conocian a marie como "M" , de hecho, ella lo pidio asi, ya que siempre quiso tener un sobrenombre que suene artistico._

 _"oh, hola lee" dijo marie sin emocion_

 _"eras tu la de la puerta no?"_

 _"quien yo? para nada" dijo lee haciendose la desentendida._

 _"Esta pejelagarto me esta mintiendo" penso M para si misma._

 _"bueno pasa" dijo marie, viendo que no tiene caso discutir algo que Lee negara cuando es obvio que ella fue._

 _lee iba a pasar cuando de repente_

 _"espera" M la detuvo en seco._

 _"conoces las reglas" dijo señalando una cajita vacia._

 _"tu tienes que estar bromeando" dijo lee sin sorpresa._

 _"Hazlo" le ordeno la peliazul en tono serio._

 _bien, bien, usare las malditas pantuflas" dejo lee apretando los dientes y_

 _colocandoselos de mala gana._

 _no sin antes dejar los zapatos en la cajita._

 _"bien ya me las puse ¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES!?"_

 _M estaba limpiando o "desinfectando" con la aspiradora la nariz de lee_

 _"estaras lista en un momento lee" pronto dejar de usar la aspiradora._

 _"Okey eso de la aspidora es nuevo, en que estupida pagina de limpieza y aseo leyo eso?" penso lee._

 _cuando marie fue a revisar su computadora, Lee enseguida fue a saltar sobre su cama._

 _Marie se dio vuelta, quedo completamente em shock, y luego grito "LEE!"_

 _"revuelta, revuelta, revuelta, revuelta!" decia mientras re-arreglaba su cama de vuelta de nuevo_

 _"no hagas eso de vuelta, si quieres salir intacta de mi habitacion" dijo M a lee_

 _lee se quedo en el techo, y luego cayo de pie al suelo._

 _"iRRRM" gruño ella, ya que no se estaba divirtiendo._

 _entonces se le ocurrio otra idea, cambio los etiquetados, de la cama y de la lampara._

 _"ni siquiera lo pienses" dijo marie mientras miraba su computadora._

 _"pon las etiquetas donde corresponden"_

 _"Esta bien, no me divierto nada" dijo Lee en señal de fastidio._

 _pero dejo la etiqueta de "Inodoro" en la cama de marie._

 _"jeje" rio maliciosamente_

 _"Oye M" dijo lee "vamos ya por... may" antes de que empezara a aburrirse aun mas._

 _"Paciencia Roja" respondio marie "solo dejame etiquetar esta y..."_

 _"NO PUEDE SER! LEE! Mi LENTE DE AUMENTO YA NO ESTA!"_

 _grito M horrorizada._

 _Lee solo se limito a observarla sin asombro y con aburricion_

 _"Tal vez, la extraviaste" dijo Lee sin rodeos_

 _"No!" grito M "quien rayos se atreveria a violar lo sagrado de la habitacion? MI habitacion?!_

 _"Oh lee, me siento ultrajada" dijo M recostando en la cabeza de Lee._

 _"Ya me siento con nauseas! ya no puedo Respiraaar!_

 _"con que voy a calmar a esta loca?" penso la pelirroja mirando hacia alrededor de_

 _la habitacion "eso servira"._

 _De repente, la cama fue atravesada por la cabeza de Marie, cortesia de Lee kanker_

 _"Gracias" dijo marie calmada y un poco rabiosa por lo que hizo Lee con su cama._

 _"Lo que sea por ti, hermanita" dije lee con una sonrisa picarona._

 _"Escuchame M, no es correcto que alguien tome tus cosas, no esta bien, lo entiendes? bueno, vamos a la habitacion de may!"_

 _ambas chicas fueron corriendo a la habitacion de su hermana, La menor de las 3._

 _y ahi estaba pelo rubio, dientes de conejo, mirada completamente centrada en la TV._

 _Lee decidio aprovechar la situacion ,miro a marie maliciosamente y levanto ambas cejas._

 _marie entendio exactamente lo que su hermana la pelirroja, pensaba hacer_

 _ella asintio sonriendo exactamente de la misma forma._

 _Lee rapidamente dio un salto sobre may, pero esta reacciono a tiempo y atrapo a Lee bajo su brazo._

 _"Hey leee, que me cuentas?" dijo la rubia_

 _"TODOS EN CUBIERTA!" grito marie dispuesta a saltar encima de may y lee._

 _las tres empezaron a "matarse" por quien derribaria a quien._

 _y la ganadora fue may, por ser la mas fuerte de las tres._

 _"Lee y M" dijo may con mucho animo_

 _"Ustedes si que me hacen reir, hermanas"_

 _de repente, toda la habitacion empezo a temblar. se sentian como las pisadas de un gigante._

 _La puerta se abrio de una fuerte patada, pero no se trataba de ningun gigante._

 _sino del hermanastro de la hermanas, el mas menor, chiquito pero peligroso, remera negra, peinado emo, propenso a la ira, su nombre era Jimmy._

 _¡¿EN DONDE RAYOS ESTA?! pregunto mirando acusadoramente a sus hermanas._

 _"¿que cosa pulga?" pregunto Lee_

 _"si que cosa?" pregunto may tambien_

 _"¡MI FIGURA DE ACCION SARGENTO JOHN, TRIO DE TARADAS!" respondio Jimmy con rabia._

 _y de repente, comenzo a hacer otra de sus tipicas rabietas, morder los alrededores del sofa como si fuera un perro._

 _saltar al techo y quedarse pegado ahi como si estuviese poseido._

 _a lo que may solamente pudo decir_

 _"Yo no lo tome, jimmy"_

 _Pero jimmy lejos de creerle salta como araña encima de su hermanastra._

 _"MENTIRA, NO ME MIENTAS DESECEREBRADA!"_

 _"adoro estos momentos familiares" dejo lee en tono sarcastico, agarrada aun del brazo de may._

 _"SI NO ME DICES DONDE ESTA, ME VOY ENFADAR DE VERDAD!" dicia jimmy jalandole de los pelos a la rubia._

 _hasta que finalmente may no pudo mantenerse mas en pie, no solo por tener agarradas a marie y lee, sino tambien por su antipatico hermanastro menor encima de su cabeza._

 _terminan los cuatro cayendo al suelo como tabletas de domino._

 _"may" dijo Lee "Aunque me encante mucho el aroma exquisito que expide tu brazo, (ni muerta) puedes soltarme en este momento ya?!"_

 _"Sabes torpe?" dijo marie a Jimmy "a mi tambien me hurtaron una de mis cosas"_

 _"No me digas" dijo jimmy en un tono de "no me interesa"_

 _"Chicas no se dan cuenta de lo que ocurre aqui? es una epidemia!" Decia la mayor_

 _"Tu lente de aumento M" dijo Lee señalando a marie_

 _"El muñeco de jimmy, alguien o algo se esta robando las cosas de todos, tenemos que difundir la noticia, debemos informar a todos que en las calles de Peach creek un ladron en serie anda suelto."_

 _"y como haremos eso lee?" pregunto may_

 _"ya se como" dijo la pelirroja con seguridad " estan conmigo chicas?"_

 _"Hecho!" dijo may juntando las manos con las de lee._

 _"y tu M?" dijo Lee_

 _Marie solo miraba sin sorpresa a Lee, pues conocia muy bien a su hermana y sabia bien que Lee trataba mas de sacar provecho de la situacion que de encontrar al responsable de dichos hurtos._

 _"Hecho" y las tres juntaron sus manos, para luego ponerse en marcha._

 _Continuara..._

 _BUENO, ESO SERA TODO POR AHORA, PRONTO LA SEGUNDA PARTE NO SE CUANTOS CAPITULOS TENDRA ESTA HISTORIA, ESTA FUE UNA VERSION KANKER DEL PRIMER EPISODIO DE LA SERIE "LOS EDTOCABLES" HASTA LA PROXIMA, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y CRITICAS, POR FAVOR NO SEAN TAN DUROS, ES MI PRIMER FANFIC, HASTA LA PROXIMA._


	2. Kanker-tocables parte 2

Hola a todos de vuelta, queridos seguidores y lectores, aqui el "Eltiorob95" esta de vuelta con el segundo capitulo de esta version alterna de las antagonicas y temibles hermanas kanker.

no les dije mucho del primer capitulo pero en esta version, la madre de las kanker, esta casada con el padre de Jimmy, por esa razon es su hermanastro, en este mundo alterno,Jimmy es muy propenso a la agresividad, a diferencia del otro jimmy que todos los fans conocemos que retiene mucho su lado violento.

(los que han el episodio "por un puñado de Ed" lo entenderan) en cuanto a las Kankers ellas son 100% hermanas de sangre en este mundo alterno,asi que no son hermanastras de diferente padre con misma madre como se ve en la serie, tienen un solo padre, no es el padre de jimmy sino otra persona ,pero seguro me diran sobre por que tienen color de pelo diferente aqui tambien, asi que les explico may y marie tienen pelo teñido de en vez de pelo rubio y azul natural (aunque de la marie de la serie no se sabe con certeza si es teñido o no.) como sus contrapartes de la serie original, la unica pelo natural es Lee, ya que la señora kanker (segun el fandom.) seria pelirroja natural.

Bueno, ya que esta todo aclarado sigamos con el segundo capitulo.

En un soleado dia de verano en el vecindario Peach creek, en la cul-de-sac, estaban todos los chicos del vecindario jugando , corriendo, disfrutando del aire , no muy lejos de ahi, estaban las hermanas kanker preparandose para dar aviso.

"Lee?" pregunto may

"estas segura de que esto funcionara?"

"Claro que funcionara may" decia Lee kanker

"Mira estan todos los chicos de vecindario, esta Kevin, esta Nazz, esta johnny, esta el imbecil de jimmy y su amiguita llorona sarah"

"Lee, no les digas asi a sarah y jimmy" dijo marie desaprobando el poco eductivo lenguaje de Lee

"ademas olvidaste a Rolf, es el unico que no esta con los chicos en la Cul-de-sac" decia la peliazul.

"No importa, mientras este la mayoria ahi" decia lee.

los chicos jugaban y disfrutaban del dia cuando de repente. Lee interrumpe con un altavoz.

"CUIDADO CON EL LADRON, UN LADRON EN SERIE ANDA SUELTO!"

todos los chicos miraron para prestar atencion al anuncio de la Kanker pelirroja.

"es cierto, un ladron!" decia jimmy

"Ese ladron se robo mi figura de accion del sargento john!"

"es cierto" decia una chica pelinaranja llamada sarah con voz timida.

"no nos podrian ayudar?"

se escucharon muchos murmullos en el pequeño grupo de vecinos, sobre algunas de sus cosas que estaban desaparecidas.

"se llevaron mi cerebro!" decia el chico granjero llamado johnny.

Las kankers simplemente pusieron una expresion de WTF

poco despues Lee comienza a calmar los murmullos.

"calmense todos, que todo esta bajo control!" dijo Lee con el altavoz

Los chicos miraban dudosos a la kanker pelirroja.

"Si?!" dijo una rubia "y ustedes tontas no piensan hacer nada al respecto?"

"SIII!" dijeron todos los demas chicos al unisono dandole la razon.

esa chica era nada mas y nada menos que Nazz Van bartonschmeer, una chica muy deportiva, pero ruda, vestia una camisa blanca simple, una gorra, un jean, siempre llamando "Tontas" o "bobas" a las tres hermanas desde que eran niñas de preescolar, de todos los chicos ella era la que mas rechazaba a las kankers.

Lee le respondio con desafio.

"Bueno! Nosotras las "TONTAS" vamos a resolver ESTE misterio!"

"Ajajaja" se rio Nazz

"Enserio? pues yo pagaria por verlo"

"Tambien yo" dijo jimmy convencido

"Si y yo" dijo johnny

"tambien yo,yo si les tengo fe" dijo kevin el galan del barrio, dandole un guiño a las hermanas.

ellas simplemente se sonrojaron y se rieron un poco nerviosas.

"jejeje gracias kevin"

Mas tarde ese dia.

Las kankers estaban en uno de los callejones del vecindario.

todas estaban muy pensativas, sobre como podrian dar con el misterioso ladron, cual seria la carnada perfecta?

marie fue la que rompio el silencio

"bien, que vamos a hacer ahora pelirroja?"

"bien" dijo Lee "M, may, este va a ser el plan"

media hora mas adelante, Las kankers ya tenian puesta la carnada.

"En serio lee?" dijo marie

"ESTA es tu carnada perfecta? poner a may con un letrero de no tocar?"

"para mi es una idea perfecta" dijo Lee cruzandose de brazos

"Por que rayos alguien tocaria a May?" pregunto marie poniendo la mano contra su cara.

"No se" dijo lee "es adorable, yo lo haria"

La hermana peliazul simplemente levanto la ceja.

"Bueno, esperemos que funcione" dijo marie sin muchas esperanzas.

"bien, vamos M! detras de los arbustos! y may DEJA DE REIRTE Y QUEDATE QUIETA!"

"jaja okey lee" may se quedo quieta con una expresion de hipnotizada pero inmovil.

Al poco tiempo paso Nazz en una bicicleta, miro a may inmovil y simplemente dijo

"Tonta" y siguio con su recorrido.

"Mande?" pregunto may

"Que guardes silencio may!" decia Lee desde los arbusta.

"okey" dijo la rubia.

pasaron las horas y may seguia parada ahi, no pasaba por el lugar absolutamente nadie.

Marie y Lee estaban matando el aburrimiento en el arbusto donde ellas estaban ocultas, marie estaba acariciando una ardilla, mientras que Lee estaba mirando aburrida las redes sociales desde su celular samsung.

hasta que de repente, escucharon a alguien acercarse, parecian ser dos individuos, ya que se estaba escuchando a uno conversando, las dos hermanas se asomaron rapidamente a ver de quien se trataba.

al ver quien era, resulto ser un vecino que ya conocian, era un chico de pelo azul natural, con acento extranjero, llevaba una remera roja con una linea amarilla, tenia en sus brazos un pedazo de madera 2 x 4, con una cara dibujada a mano.

"Solo es ese chico extraño" dijo Lee sin sorpresa.

"Hola may" dijo rolf saludando a may, pero ella no se movio ni dijo nada.

"vaya tienes una hermosa cabellera rubia" dijo el peliazul

"Oh no, no hara lo que creo que hara" dijo marie desde los arbustos, observando atenta la escena.

"que dijiste tablon?" le preguntaba rolf a su amigo de madera.

"que quieres tocar su cabello? bueno,no hay letrero que lo prohiba"

"por supuesto que lo hay, idiota" dijo Lee en voz baja

Rolf coloca a tablon sobre el cabello de may, Lee le susurra a marie

"hey, may fue tocada, tira ya"

de repente, el sonido de una fuerte alarma,sorprende a Rolf tanto que se cae de espalda al suelo.

"Vaya , pero si es el doctor tocon" dijo Lee junto con marie señalando acusadoramente al peliazul.

"Si que son raras" dijo Rolf y rapidamente empieza a correr a toda velocidad.

"lo dice alguien que habla con un pedazo de madera,rapido M! tras el! que no se escape!" ordeno Lee

rapidamente las dos hermanas inician una persecucion.

"Muevete may!"

"Claro Lee!"

la rubia tambien se unio

a la persecucion

"Del otro lado, may!"

"ah si" dice may , esta vez corriendo hacia la direccion correcta.

Rolf huia hacia una puerta que estaba en la cerca ,cercana a un atajo hacia el vecindario cerca del parque, rapidamente paso atravez de el, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de madera.

Lee simplemente dio un gran salto encima de la cerca.

Marie paso abriendo la puerta y cerrandola para luego poder seguir de largo.

May salto hacia un pequeño agujero que habia en la misma puerta y logro ir atravez de la misma como si fuese invertebrada. (cartoon logic)

M y Lee seguian persiguiendo al desertor, hasta que se les ocurrio esconderse detras del poste de luz.

May llego en el momento, vio lo que sus hermanas hacian, pero al intentar esconderse detras del poste de luz, solo terminaba chocando con el mismo.

"AUCH!"

siguio intentando detras del poste varias veces, pero siempre terminaba golpeandose su dura cabeza, hasta que Lee decidio jalarla del brazo para adentro.

"mmm entra ya, idiota"

"Wow!" dijo la rubia

"me sorprende cuanto espacio hay aqui atras"

"callate may"

"Okey"

Finalmente rolf pasa por ahi corriendo, creyendo que tal vez las haya perdido, mira detras suyo, por lo que no pudo ver que May, marie y lee pusieron sus pies para hacer que se cayera.

"Finalmente me atraparon" Dijo el extranjero a punt de lanzar a su amigo tablon "pero tu todavia puedes salvarte"

"Yo guardare eso, gracias que amable" dijo Marie victoriosa quitandole a tablon.

"Oye dame eso!" grito rolf

" resistencia a la autoridad?" dijo Lee

y rolf recibe una fuerte descarga electrica.

"De donde sacaste ese Taser?" pregunto marie

"de la habitacion de Jimmy" dijo Lee "Lo tome prestado."

"Claaaro" dijo la peliazul sarcasticamente rodando los ojos.

"Que donde estoy?" dijo rolf emprezando a recuperar la conciencia, vio que estaba completamente atado a una silla, sin posibilidad de moverse o escapar, su amigo tablon estaba casi en la misma situacion, solo que la unica diferencia era una silla para bebes.

"Lindo peinado rolfie tu mama si que te lo cuida" dijo may apuntandolo con la linterna encendida.

"por cierto,mira lo que tenemos para ti" le señalo con la linterna al peliazul los alrededores

"es un detector de mentiras, fijate bien lo que dices Rolfie" dice may

"´si rolf" continuo Lee para interrogar al supuesto sospechoso

"No les mentirias a tus amigos o si? MAY! luces!" ordeno Lee

y may se lo entrega sin problema.

"Muy bien rolf, basta de juegos! por que no nos dices donde estan las cosas de los demas?"

Rolf simplemente miro a la pelirroja con extrañeza.

"Rolf no sabe de lo que estas hablando, chica pelirroja kanker que ocurre?"

"que te parece a ti M?" Le pregunto Lee a Marie

Marie simplemente se acerco a oler el tostador que era parte de la "avanzada y bien elaborada maquina de mentiras".

"Es inconcluso, Lee"

La kanker pelirroja apreto los dientes.

"BUENO SI NO QUIERES HABLAR! tal vez tu amigo si" dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Tablon.

"Donde esta todo tabloncito CONFIESA!" intorrogo al objeto de madera.

"Enserio Lee?" dijo Marie riendo a carcajadas "estas interrogando un objeto inanimado?"

"TU no hables M" ordeno Lee y se volvio hacia tablon "con que nada eh?"

le da una tremenda cachetada estilo doña florinda a la tabla, como unico resultado daño su mano ella misma.

"AAAAAH MALDITAS ASTILLAS!" grito de dolor

"Ajajajaja" rio marie "hay algun manicomio por aqui?"

"Que te calles M!" grito Lee

"Okey okey jaja" se calmo Marie.

"Oye!" dijo Rolf "no maltrates a tablon!"

En ese momento un pan tostado sale de la tostadora.

"Mmm pan tostado"

"Ni se te ocurra comerte las pruebas, May" dijo Lee fulminando con la mirada.

Marie olio el pan, luego escribio los datos en su computadora y rapidamente salieron los resultados.

"Como pueden ver, tablon esta mintiendo" dijo la peliazul mostrando su pantalla que decia "Liar" que significaba mentiroso en ingles.

"Bien tablon" dijo Lee "no queria tener que hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra alternativa"

"Que le van a hacer?" dijo rolf en tono de preocupacion por el bienestar de su amigo

Lee saca de su bolsillo un mp3

"M los audiculares" ordeno la hermana mayor

"no me odies Tablon" dijo Marie entregandole los audiculares a Lee

"Tablon si no confiesas" Dijo lee preparando el objeto de tortura.

"Voy a hacerte de escuchar temas viejos de Justin Bimberlake!"

"ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN! HABLARE!" grito el peliazul "YO FUI, YO TOME LAS COSAS DE LOS DEMAS AHORA SUELTENNOS A TABLON Y A MI!"

"Bueno chicas caso cerrado" dijo Lee triunfante.

Luego del interrogatorio las kankers presentaron al ladron ante la justicia, y la justicia en este caso son vecinos del barrio, que le propinan una paliza a rolf y lo pusieron dentro de un neumatico, y les pagaron el dinero que habian apostado a las hermanas.

"Hermanas!" dijo Lee con alegria "diganme que es grande, redondo y que cuesta poco!"

"Un balde de pintura!" dijo May

"No tarada!" dijo Lee dandole un manotazo en la cabeza

"Caramelos!"

"SIIII AHHH!" gritaron de emocion la rubia y la peliazul

"Bueno, ahora vayamos por ellos!" grito la pelirroja pero fue detenida por jimmy, acompañado de Sarah

"Engarroteseme ahi!" dijo Jimmy

"Ahora que quieres?" dijo Lee "dejame adivinar,se te perdio tambien la mantita con la que duermes?"

"Ehhh no se de que me hablas tonta" se hizo el desentendido ,con mucha verguenza por que estaba Sarah con el oyendo eso.

"Encontre mi figura de accion, bajo mi cama" aclaro Jimmy

"Es cierto" continuo Sarah con su voz timida enseñandoles el juguete extraviado.

"Oye Lee" dijo marie "Estuve revisando mis cosas y resulta que me encontre mi lente de aumento" dijo sonriendo para ocultar su verguenza.

"O sea que rolf era inocente?" cuestiono May

"Quieren caramelos o no?" dijo Lee cambiando rapidamente de tema, antes de que sus hermanas se den cuenta que Lee hizo todo esto solo para sacar provecho.

"Bueno vamos" dijo Marie suspirando.

Mientras tanto

Jimmy y su amiga Sarah estaban caminando hacia un lugar muy alto, llevando Rodando a Rolf quien aun estaba atrapado en el neumatico.

"Lee se cree demasiado lista" le dijo Jimmy a su asustadiza amiga.

"Sabemos que tu no hiciste nada, Rolf" dijo jimmy por primera vez sonando amable.

"E-e en serio?" pregunto Rolf un poco dudoso de la amabilidad rara vez vista de Jimmy

"Aguarda un poco, rolf Esto-no-te-dolera!" dijo dando un empujon desde el alto lugar haciendo que rolf se vaya rodando y gritando.

"O creo que tal vez si" dijo jimmy con maldad.

De vuelta con las Kankers...

las tres hermanas estaban degustando sus caramelos fuera de la tienda de dulces.

"Deberiamos ser responsables del predicamento de Rolf?" pregunto marie de forma muy inquisitiva a Lee

"Naaah" respondio la mayor

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, un pequeño trauma en la niñez te forma el caracter"

de repente, por obra del destino o mas bien de Jimmy, Rolf llega rodando y llevando por delante a May, Marie y Lee haciendo que escupan sus caramelos accidentalmente, los redondos dulces se van rodando.

"Oh no! los caramelos! grito Lee "Tras ellos!"

y de nuevo empieza otra persecucion, despues de correr tantas cuadras , los caramelos finalmente cayeron en una alcantarilla abierta. en un lugar solitario y alejado del vecindario, y se veia muy inhospito ya que estaba oscureciendo.

"AAAAARGH!" grito Lee

"bueno, tendremos que entrar alli a recuperar nuestros caramelos"

"Que?!" dijo marie asustada "sabes lo sucio e insalubre que es ahi abajo!? ni May entraria alli"

"Oye!" dijo may

"Ademas ya esta anocheciendo, hay que irnos o mama se va a preocupar cuando llegue del trabajo y vea que no estamos en casa"

"Bueno, retirada chicas, al menos pudimos saborearlos" dijo Lee suspirando en derrota.

"Yo ya olvide el sabor" dijo may llorando.

"Tranquila may" dijo marie apoyando su mano en el hombro de la menor

"siempre habra una proxima vez"

Las chicas se alejaron del lugar, ignorando que en el fondo maloliente de esa alcantarilla abierta estaban tres individuos que las vieron y escucharon todo.

Continuara.

Fin del capitulo 2

HOLA, ESTE FUE EL CAP 2 DE MI PRIMER FANFIC,PERDON HUBO UN ERROR DE EDICION Y SIN MAS REMEDIO TUVE QUE BORRAR EL PRIMER CAPITULO PARA PODER RESUBIRLO jUNTO CON EL SEGUNDO, ESPERO QUE LO ENTIENDO RECIEN EMPIEZO A COMPRENDER LAS FUNCIONES DE ESTA PAGINA.

[ya saben quienes son los tres individuos que observaron a las kankers, proximamente el capitulo "Atados a May, Marie y Lee" con los Eds alternos.]


	3. Atados a May marie y lee

Capitulo 3

"Atados a May Marie y Lee"

Las tres hermanas que estaban persiguiendo sus caramelos que se les fueron de las manos, después de correr tantas cuadras, Los caramelos cayeron en una alcantarilla abierta , en un lugar solitario y alejado del vecindario, se veía muy inhóspito ya que estaba oscureciendo,

"AAARGHH!" gritó Lee

"Bueno tendremos que entrar allí a recuperar nuestros caramelos" dijo la pelirroja

"que?!" dijo Marie asustada

"sabes los sucio e insalubre que es ahí abajo? Ni may entraría ahí!"

"Oye!" gritó may

"Además ya está anocheciendo" dijo la peliazul

"hay que irnos o mamá se va a preocupar cuando llegue del trabajo y vea que no estamos en casa"

"bueno, retirada chicas al menos pudimos saborearlos" dijo Lee suspirando en derrota.

"yo ya olvidé el sabor!" dijo May llorando

"tranquila may" dijo Marie apoyando su mano en el hombro de la menor

"siempre habrá una próxima vez"

Las chicas se alejaron del lugar, ignorando que en el fondo maloliente de esa alcantarilla estaban tres individuos que las observaron y oyeron todo.

Eran tres muchachos, aparentemente preadolescentes, uno era chaparro tenia una remera color negra cuyo gráfico era un corazón atravesado por un cuchillo, era calvo pero tenía solo tres pelos en su cabeza, su nombre era Eddy.

El otro muchacho era alto, delgado, tenía un gorro en la cabeza, con maquillaje alrededor de los ojos, remera negra que tenía una calavera en el centro, de aspecto gótico. Su nombre era Eddward pero sus amigos de decían Doble d.

El tercero y último, era el más alto de los tres, tenia puesta una chaqueta de color Violeta, con una camisa de rayas verdes , con una cabellera naranja sin peinar, su nombre era Ed.

"Vaya ,vaya, oyeron eso muchachos?" dijo el chaparro llamado Eddy

"Pobres e inocentes hermanitas perdieron las golosinas por la que tanto se habían esforzado en conseguir" dijo eso fingiendo tenerles lástima.

"Pero qué tontas! Ajajajajajaja" se rió con maldad.

"Eddy, siempre tienes que darte esos aires de villano Eddy? Por que son realmente patéticos" dijo el chico llamado Doble d

"Qué rayos acabas de decir Doble d?" dijo Eddy mostrando su puño

"puede que sean unas torpes a simple vista" dijo el chico del gorro ignorando la respuesta hostil de Eddy

"pero esa chica Marie me parece muy atractiva"

"Pan tostado!" dijo el más alto llamado Ed

"a Ed gustarle mucho la rubia llamada may"

Eddy simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, sus dos amigos estaban sintiendo atracción por dos de las tres hermanas.

"No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, luego de apenas dos malditos meses de espiarlas, ya se enamoraron de ellas sin conocerlas?" decía el ed de tres pelos.

"Que pensará el jefe cuando sepa esto? Además ellas no saben que nos mudamos o siquiera existimos"

"Nadie sabe que nos mudamos Eddy" dijo doble d

"Además no te hagas, ya me dí cuenta que tú también tienes algo de interés por esa chica llamada Lee crees que no noté que la mirabas muy fijamente"

"Bueno " dijo Eddy con un leve sonrojo

"admito que es una chica muy audáz y bella" se dio una botefada ante eso último que dijo.

"NO,SÓLO LA OBSERVO POR SI NO ES UNA AMENAZA PARA NUESTROS PLANES!"

"Sii claro lo que digas Eddy" dijo Doble d son sarcasmo

"ella te gusta"

"te gusta, te gusta , te gusta , te gusta, te gusta , te gusta, te gusta te gusta!" dijeron Ed y doble d al unísono.

Eddy ya no lo soportó , salio un volcán activo de su cabeza.

"YA CIERREN LA BOCA! O LES ARRANCARÉ LA LENGUA!"

Dijo Eddy rojo del coraje y la vergüenza.

"Bueno, ya que esta todo aclarado" dijo Ed "Vayamos por ellas"

"Por primera vez dices algo inteligente Ed" dijo Doble d, ambos con una mirada lujuriosa y babeando estaban apunto de hacer carrera hacia las hermanas, cuando de repente , Eddy los sujetó de atrás tironeando de sus ropas, haciendo que estos de tanto correr hicieran un hoyo profundo.

"Esperen tarados! No podemos aparecernos ante ellas así sin más , tenemos que esperar a que llegue el momento, cuando llegue, trataremos de ser cumplidores con ellas, luego ellas tal vez se enamoren de nosotros y nos entreguen lo que el jefe tanto busca de ellas" dijo eso último con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Y si no?" dijo doble d algo desilusionado.

"y si no, haremos de la vida de ellas un infierno hasta que lo hagan" dijo Eddy con mucha seguridad.

"Ya es demasiado tarde Eddy" dijo Ed

"Vamonos a casa"

"Además ya confirmamos algo con esto" dijo Doble d

"Qué doble d?" preguntó Ed curioso.

"que Eddy si le gusta Lee"

Y de repente ambos empezaron a reír

"No piensen tonterías! " respondió Eddy a la defensiva

"Solo la voy conquistar para que acceda más fácil a entregarme la cosa que el jefe tanto ansía, si fallamos saben muy cual será nuestra sentencia"

"Tobillo!" dijeron Doble d y Ed con temor, y se abrazaron del miedo intenso que sintieron al decirlo.

"Ya tontos! andando al parque de remolque!" dijo Eddy

"lo último que necesito es pensar en cosas tenebrosas"

Y así los tres Eds se dirigieron al parque de remolques, donde 3 de los remolques era el hogar de cada uno.

A partir de esa noche, Los Eds no dejaban de pensar en las tres hermanas, les parecían muy bellas,

Tanto que un día hicieron dibujaron de ellos mismos con cada una de ellas, Eddy con Lee, Ed con May , Doble d con Marie.

Un dia finalmente los tres decidieron caminar através del bosque al vecindario, para conocerlas a ellas y a los demás vecinos pero principalmente a ellas, aún siguiendo con el plan que Eddy se le había ocurrido.

Cuando de repente, en medio del camino, ellos oyeron voces en el bosque, voces femeninas, como de tres chicas que al parecer estaban charlando. Eran las hermanas Kanker y estaban paseando por el bosque.

Los Eds se escondieron detrás de los arbustos las observaron

"Vaya vaya muchachos" decía Eddy "parece que es nuestro día de suerte"

"Como haremos para llamar su atención Eddy" preguntó Ed

"Hmm" fue todo lo que el Ed de baja estatura pudo decir.

Hasta que un foco de luz se prendió sobre su cabeza.

"Lo tengo se me ocurrió una idea" dijo Eddy y el se asomó a sus dos compinches susurrándoles la idea "Esto es lo que van hacer" luego de susurrarles al oído el plan les preguntó

"están deacuerdo?"

Doble D y Ed asintieron en señal de aprobación

"Bueno hagámoslo" dijo Eddy con optimismo.

Continuará

BUENO ESE FUE EL TERCER CAPITULO, PRESENTANDO A LOS EDS ALTERNO, EN LA SERIE , LAS KANKER SE VE QUE YA CONOCÍAN A LOS EDS, Y LOS ESPIABAN, YA QUE MARIE YA SABÍA QUE A EDD SE LE LLAMABA "DOBLE D"

EL MISMO CASO PARA LOS EDS ALTERNOS, ELLOS NO SON HERMANOS, SON AMIGOS Y VECINOS QUE VIVEN EN REMOLQUES SEPARADOS DEL PARQUE DE REMOLQUES, AL MENOS AQUÍ EXPLICO DESDE CUANTO TIEMPO ESTÁN LOS EDS EN EL VECINDARIO, EN EL CAPITULO 4, EL ENCUENTRO, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA AMIGOS Y FIELES LECTORES.


	4. El encuentro

Capitulo 4

El encuentro.

En la casa de las tres hermanas, La mayor de las tres , la pelirroja Lee kanker, se había levantado tarde como de costumbre.

Fue al baño, se lavó la cara, se bajó a la cocina para desayunar, en pijama y toda su cabella despeinada, aún con sueño en su mirada.

Encontró a su hermana menor May sentada en la mesa, desayunando un rico cereal "chunky punks"

"buenos días may" saludó bostezando

"buenos días Lee!" saludó la rubia con optimismo.

"si que hora es?" preguntó Lee con necesidad.

"pues según el reloj son las diez de la mañana" respondió may

"DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA!?" gritó lee

"es demasiado temprano ¿donde está M?"

"donde crees?" respondió la menor

"hoy es el primer domingo del mes, se despertó temprano, desayunó, ordenó su habitación y luego se fue al garaje , hoy es su expedición mensual de insectos y quiere que la acompañemos"

"Ay que horror,lo había olvidado, hoy es el día de M y sus cosas nerd" dijo Lee en señal de fastidio.

"si hay algo que odio más que a las aves, son los insectos!"

"si bueno" dijo may

"no tenemos opción, no podemos dejar que M vaya sola por el bosque, se ven cosas raras en ese lugar, además de que son órdenes de mamá"

"Lo sé lo sé" dijo Lee usando la cuchara para jugar con el cereal.

"oye lee"

"si?"

"¿soy yo o de todas las veces que hemos andado por el bosque he sentido que alguien o algo te está observando?" preguntó may desviando la mirada.

Lee se quedó meditando un momento la pregunta , recordando todas esas veces que estuvieron por ahí, y si ,May tenía razón, ella también estaba teniendo esa sensación desde hacía unos dos meses.

"No, sólo eres tú" respondió tranquilamente, decidió no decir ninguna palabra para no alarmar a su hermanita, may por más mayor que pareciera a pesar de ser menor, era algo temerosa.

Terminaron de desayunar, se vistieron y fueron al garage donde estaba su hermana la peliazul.

"no tan rápido, cornudo" decía M atrapando con una pinza un escarabajo rinoceronte.

"Oye M vi eso en una película llamada "me casé con un thorax" " decía may alado de Lee quien miraba asqueada al insecto.

"buenos días queridas hermanas ,Lee, May!" saludó Marie con emoción

"llegaron justo a tiempo, por que ya es hora de mi expedición mensual de insectos!" :D

"Lo sabemos ¬_¬" dijo Lee sin emoción

"YUPI! Más insectos extraños!" exclamó May con optimismo.

Lee sólo dio un suspiro

"Bien, andando, mientras más rápido vayamos, más rápido regresamos"

"bien andando! :D" dijo Marie con mucha emoción

"sigan a la hermana naturaleza" le dijo Lee con sarcasmo a may.

May se quedó parada ahí sonriendo tontamente como de costumbre, procesando el chiste hasta que su hermana mayor la tironeó del brazo

"QUE VENGAS MAY!"

Más tarde, ya dentro del bosque, Marie estaba apreciando el paisaje.

"Vean hermanas, aprecien la belleza de este valioso ecosistema" dijo la peliazul extendiendo sus brazos.

"Oigan hermanas, creo que me tragué tres bichos" dijo May atragántandose.

mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque.

"Oigan amigos" decía el pelinaranja llamado Ed

"toquen mi nariz y verán su futuro"

"ya empezó con sus idioteces" dijo doble d fastidiado

"Lo sé, qué hicimos para merecernos esto" decía Eddy

"Cierra la boca un rato" dijo Doble d poniéndole la mano en frente de él

"TU A MI NO ME CALLAS, INÚTIL!" reaccionó Eddy.

"shhh que te calles Eddy!" le reiteró Doble d

"estoy escuchando voces, voces femeninas , hay unas chicas por el bosque"

Dijo doble d mirando hacia los alrededores de la zona boscosa

El más bajito de los eds puso su mano en el oído, para comprobar lo que dijo el chico gótico.

"Tienes razón, al parecer suenan como tres chicas, y y y …. HAY QUE ESCONDERSE!"

Doble d y Eddy rápidamente saltaron hacia los arbustos.

"¿a donde van chicos?" preguntó Ed

"ADENTRO ED!" el líder lo agarró el pie y lo arrastró hacia a los arbustos.

Al esconderse vieron a las chicas que estaban pasando, se sorprendieron al ver que eran las tres hermanas , las cuales ellos se habían enamorado a primera vista, o al menos sentían atracción por ellas.

"Vaya vaya muchachos" dijo Eddy "parece que es nuestro día de suerte"

"cómo haremos para llamar su atención Eddy?" preguntó Ed

"hmm" fue todo lo que el líder de baja de estatura pudo decir

Hasta que un foco de luz se encendió sobre su cabeza.

"Lo tengo se me ocurrió una idea!" el se asomó a su dos compinches susurrándoles la idea

"Esto es lo que van a hacer, verán ,según en las revistas a la chicas les gusta mucho las canciones románticas no?"

Doble d y Ed se miraron y luego asintieron.

"Bueno, nosotros usaremos nuestras increíbles voces y cantaremos, ellas quedarán maravilladas con nuestras voces , la canción, etc, que luego, se preguntarán quienes son los apuestos chicos que están cantando, y listo ahí aparecemos, las saludamos, charlamos, las besamos, las tocamos bueno tal vez eso no por el momento, las cortejamos, las enamoramos, nos casamos , tenemos hijos con ellas, conquistamos el planeta entero juntos, seremos temibles y respetados dictadores, y final feliz! :D"

"Emm Eddy eso no te parece un poco exagera…"

"FINAL FELIZ!" Dijo Eddy levantando la voz, pero luego se tapó la boca, y miró si las hermanas no lo habían oído.

"Estan deacuerdo?"

Doble d y Ed asintieron en señal de aprobacíon

"Bueno hagámoslo!" dijo Eddy con optimismo.

"Que fue eso?" preguntó Lee

De repente las kankers vieron que el bosque comenzó a cubrirse por una espesa niebla, a pesar de ser de dia, el espectáculo natural parecía muy aterrador.

"Eso es todo!" dijo Lee

"creo que estoy empezando a odiar este bosque, más que a las aves" la pelirroja empezó a alejarse, cuando desapareció de la vista se oyó un grito desgarrador de ella.

"Lee!" gritaron may y marie, corrieron hacia ella.

Al llegar vieron a su hermana paralizada mirando aterrada hacia una enorme red de telaraña en medio de dos añosos arboles.

"¿Sólo te asustaste por eso?" dijo Marie señalando a la red y con la ceja levantada.

"No por la tela tonta!" exclamó Lee

"si no por la araña gigante que la hizo, y debe andar rondando cerca" dijo la mayor temblando y mirando hacia ambos lados.

"Ay hermana" dijo Marie sonriendo y llevan la mano a su cara.

"No hay arácnidos gigantes, es sólo un trabajo hecho por unas cuantas arañas pequeñas, y una obra maestra natural única si me lo preguntas"

"mas bien… tétrica" dijo Lee kanker

"y may?"

Se horrorizaron al ver que su hermana se puso en medio de la extensa , para su diversión.

"oigan hermanas! Esto está muy pegajoso!" exclamó may

"lunática! Baja de ahí!" ordenó Lee

"Estás perturbando el medio ambiente!" gritó Marie desaprobando totalmente el accionar inmaduro de may.

"y para colmo no sabemos si esa red esta deshabitada!"

De repente se escucharon unas pequeñas risas masculinas, desde los arboles, Las chicas oyeron eso y empezaron a temblar.

"y eso que fue?" preguntó M

"un fantasma del bosque?" dijo Lee sonriendo y sintiendo escalofríos.

"no me digas eso! Sabes que no creo en esas cosas" Dijo Marie.

"May sugiero que bajes y..."

De nuevo se oyeron esas risas pero esta vez sonaron más fuertes, la peliazul comenzó a estremecerse, luego se escuchó un cántico

"May Marie y Lee sentadas con sus novios besándose"

Luego se oyeron más risas.

"Quitate de ahí May!" exigió Lee ya con miedo en su interior.

May no podía salir de la red, y al oir las risas comenzó a gritar

"Ayudenme Hermanas! no quiero que se lleven mi alma o mis jugos corporales!"

"Nadie se llevará nada May" dijo Lee

"Vamos a sacarla M ¡"

Las dos hermanas empezaron a tironear a la rubia de la red con toda su fuerza, cuando lograron sacarla vieron tres pares de ojos observandolas entre las ramas de los arboles.

Ellas gritaron y empezaron a correr despavoridas.

"Eso no fue resultado que esperaba, tras ellas chicos!" dijo Eddy.

Los tres Eds las persiguieron a través de las fuertes ramas de los arboles como si fueran monos, mientras las kankers se desplazaban por el suelo, a donde sea que corrían las hermanas, encontraban esos ojos observándolas y las terribles risas malvadas.

"Vamos por el arbusto!" ordenó lee

Las tres saltaron sobre el arbusto, ignorando a que mas allá del arbusto había un gran charco de barro, terminaron sobre cayendo sobre él.

"No puedo creerlo mi ropa!" gritó Lee que estaba cubierta de ropa.

"Es tu culpa por elegir este atajo!" le reprendió Marie.

"Oh no chicas, no puedo ver nada" dijo May tratando de limpiarse el barro de los ojos.

Se oyó el cantico.

"May Marie y Lee sentadas con sus novios besándose"

Ellas recobraron la vista al oir el tenebroso cántico, los tres Eds cayeron de pie del árbol,se aparecieron ante ellas , y en reacción a eso, las Kankers se asustaron y gritaron tan fuerte que se desmayaron.

"Esa no fue la reacción que esperaba, Eddy" dijo Ed

"Tal vez se sorprendieron por lo guapos que somos" dijo Eddy en señal de triunfo.

"¿pero por que huyeron ante la serenata romántica que hicimos para ellas?" pregunto Ed aún más dudoso.

"Somos góticos, torpe" respondió Doble d "no sabemos absolutamente nada de poemas y menos de canciones de amor, simplemente no les gustó y huyeron"

"Ooooh" dijo el más alto de los Eds.

"Eso tiene sentido"

"Ya cállate Ed, ayúdame a cargarlas y llevarlas a nuestro remolque" exigió el chico de los tres pelos.

"se ven tan lindas cuando están inconcientes" pensaron cada uno de los Eds, una vez dentro del remolque, Los tres muchachos las depositaron con cuidado a las inconcientes chicas.

"y ahora cómo hacemos?" preguntó Doble d.

"Como hacemos que?" dijo Eddy

"no podemos dejarlas así ,cubiertas de barro y lodo, y esperar a que se despierten, podrían enfadarse" dijo Doble d.

"No había pensado en eso" dijo Eddy con su mano en su quijada.

"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos cabeza de calcetín?"

"Pues digo que les saquemos ya sabes, las lavemos y que estén aquí hasta que se sequen" Doble d estaba sonrojado luego de decir eso!

"Oooh buena idea Doble d, les sacamos la ropa , las lavamos y de paso no pensarán que sólo somos unos depravados cuando vean que están en ropa interior ¿ACASO ESTÁS DEMENTE?!" Gritó Eddy al ver lo estúpido que era la idea de su amigo.

"si lo hiciéramos ¿con qué las vamos a arropar!?"

"Emm podríamos usar las batas de dormir de nuestras madres" dijo Ed levantando la mano como si estuviera en una clase.

"Ed! Encontraste un cerebro!" dijo Eddy tocando la cabeza de su amigo.

"Bien muchachos! a sacarles la ropa sucia" dijo Eddy con optimismo.

Mientras les sacaban las ropas cubiertas de lodo a las insconcientes chicas con mucha delicadeza, ellos estaban muy sonrojados, y desviaron la mirada mientras lo hacían, si bien, ellos eran malvados, pero eran respetuosos cuando se trata de las damas y sus cosas íntimas.

"Esto quedará sólo entre nosotros tres hasta la tumba , lo oyen?!" dijo Eddy

"claro" dijeron ambos eds completamente rojos como tomate.

Sólo les dejaron puestos el corpiño y la ropa interior puesta, rápidamente les pusieron las batas, fueron a depositar la ropa sucia de las chicas en la lavadora, las dejaron colgando afuera, y luego esperaron que las hermanas despierten.

(ahora estás atada a mí y nunca dejaré de perseguirte)

Las tres hermanas, abrieron los ojos rápidamente, y vieron a los tres muchachos que las miraban con una amigable sonrisa.

"Pero que..?"

"Hola chicas, que bueno hayan despertado" dijo Eddy sonriendo.

"espero que les quede cómodo las batas de mi mamá" dijo Doble d señalando con el dedo las batas que tenían puesta.

"¿Cómo nos pusieron esto?" dijo Lee mientras tocaba la bata puesta, Marie y May hicieron lo mismo.

Los Eds juntaron sus labios hacia las chicas, ellas se alejaron de ellos rápidamente en respuesta, ellos sólo se rieron ante eso. Y se acercaron a ellas.

"Digan lo que sea, nosotros las escucharemos" dijo Eddy, cada uno se presentó ante las chicas.

"Soy Edward Ramírez pero me dicen Ed" dijo Ed sacando la lengua,en señal de simpatía

"Yo soy Eddward Marion con dos "D" por eso me dicen Doble d" dijo Doble d sin emocíon pero dando un guiño a Marie, haciendo que esta se sonroje.

"y yo Edwind Mcgee pero me dicen Eddy, somos Ed Edd y Eddy o simplemente los Eds, nos acabamos de mudar aquí"

"o que bien!" Dijo Lee

"soy Lee kanker , somos las hermanas kanker" se presentó la pelirroja.

"Yo soy May kanker, un gusto"

"yo soy Marie kanker, pero todo el barrio me dice…"

"M" doble d le sacó la palabra de la boca.

"lo sabemos, no se preocupen"

Marie se sorprendió, cómo sabían su apodo?

"algo apesta por aquí y no son los pies de may" Pensó para sí misma.

"Oigan, donde está nuestra ropa?" preguntó Lee.

"Ah está afuera, secándose , sí que estaba muy sucia" respondió Eddy

"Ustedes quédense aquí, mientras se seca su ropa completamente, nosotros les prepararemos comida casera enseguida"

Los Eds se dirigieron a la cocina, Marie aprovechó para hablar a sus hermanas.

"Chicas no les pareció esto un poco extraño? Mejor vámonos, al diablo nuestra ropa!"

La peliazul iba a girar el picaporte cuando de repente, fue detenida por su hermana.

"Espera M, donde están tus modales? son chicos muy considerados, nos darán comida,comemos algo y después nos vamos, Además ni loca voy a dejar mi ropa es mi conjunto favorito"

"Ah está bien, Lee" dijo Marie

"Sólo espero que no nos arrepintamos de esto"

Continuará…

BUENO , ESO FUE TODO POR AHORA, LOS APELLIDOS DE LOS EDS SON MENCIONADOS EN EPISODIOS DE LA 5TA TEMPORADA, EXCEPTO EL DE ED, LE PUSE RAMÍREZ, YA QUE ES UNA REFERENCIA A SU ACTOR DE DOBLAJE LATINO, LUIS DANIEL RAMIREZ, LES HA HABLADO "EltioRob95" HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.


	5. Atados a May Marie y Lee parte 2

capitulo 5

Atados a May marie y lee (parte 2)

Esa mañana, marie se levantó de muy buen humor, abrió la ventana, y disfrutó del viento primaveral que daba contra su rostro.

se duchó. se lavó los dientes, preparó su desayuno, también preparó el de sus hermanas y su pequeño hermanastro, así cuando se levanten , ya estarían bien alimentadas saludablemente para acompañarla en su expedición mensual de insectos en medio del bosque.

mientras se dirigía hacia la cochera, la chica kanker sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, un aparato mp3 y unos audiculares, y se puso a escuchar uno de sus temas favoritos.

"wild,wild,wild,wild,wild,

wild,wild,wild,wild,wild

Mmm.

You built me from a broken heart

with bricks you made from broken parts

you've fixed the paint, so we could start

so now what´s mine is ours

i still have proof in form of scars

the first time always falls so far

those healing wounds heal twice as hard

but now what's mine is ours

but now what's mine is ours

we are survivors

we are survivors of the wild

we are survivors

we are survivors of the wild

my sweet devoted counterpart

we kept each other´s shooting stars

however close,however far

whatever's mine is ours

whatever´s mine is ours

we are survivors

we are survivors of the wild

we are survivors

we are survivors of the wild

we are survivors

we are survivors of the wild

we are survivors (we are survivors)

we are survivors of the wild"

marie tuvo de dejar de escuchar su mp3, cuando oyó a Lee y a may aproximándose a la cochera, al parecer ya se habían aseado y habían desayunado, estaba emocionada por ver qué insectos nuevos capturará para su colección , sin saber que en el bosque el destino les haría encontrar algo más.

tres horas más tarde ese día...

Las tres hermanas terminaron en el remolques del trío de misteriosos chicos que se presentaron ante ellas como Ed Edd y Eddy, trataban de observar en qué lugar estaban, antes de disfrutar lo que sea que esos "Eds" tenian preparado para ellas.

"Bueno, Lee tienes alguna idea de dónde tablones estamos exactamente?"

preguntó marie

Lee asomó en la ventana para ver si podía reconocer el lugar donde se encontraban.

"Parece una postal que envié una vez a nuestra hermana más mayor"

la menor de las tres, May fue a ver la televisión, cuando vió que no tenía señal, la golpeó tantas veces que luego la apagó.

"este programa ya lo vi, y es muy aburrido" se dijo para sí misma.

a la peliazul le llamó mucho la atención un mueble donde había muchos libros, escogió uno, ya que a ella le encantaba más leer que ver la televisión, el libro tenía un título y una cubierta muy interesante.

"El libro de la capitana" dijo Marie al leer el titulo.

"QUE RAYOS!? las paginas están en blanco!"

"Oye M, mira esto!" dijo Lee riendose a carcajadas

"Obra de arte son May y Ed" dijo señalando un dibujo de la rubia y el Ed pelinaranja, debajo de él habia otro dibujo de Edd con marie.

"oh Por mis estrellas!" Exclamó marie roja como un tomate.

debajo de los dos dibujos , estaba el de Eddy con Lee, pero vestidos para una boda.

"¿¡QUEEEEEE!?" exclamó Lee horrorizada, y arrancó el dibujo de la pared y lo tiró al basurero.

"¡Eso no es para nada divertido!"

"Siii claro hermana lo que digas" dijo Marie conteniendo la risa.

"ni se te ocurra reirte, Azulcita" dijo Lee fulminando con la mirada.

"Oigan chicas" decía el chico del gorro llamado Doble d

"por que no disfrutan de una rica y deliciosa leche en polvo" dijo eso mientras ofrecía una tres vasos en una bandeja de plata como si fuera mayor domo.

Las kankers se acercaron a toda velocidad y degustaron la rica leche en polvo.

"¿no quieren ver algo?" les preguntó doble d mientras les ponía un casette, era una película animada de puras marionetas de peces moviéndose

las chicas se relajaron en el sofá mientras veían la película que les pusieron, debían admitirlo, jamás se habían sentido tan cómodas, y jamás alguien las había tratado con tanta dedicación, ni siquiera en su propio hogar, ya que su madre siempre venía cansada del trabajo.

mientras tanto los Eds estaban en la cocina preparando el aperitivo.

"Vaya no puedo creer que al fin las conozcamos" dijo Ed emocionado

"Es muy agradable tenerlas de visita" decía doble d

mientras eddy cocinaba la carne.

"Oye!" exclamo Ed a Doble d.

"yo iba a preparar los aros de cebolla!" dijo Ed arrebatándole la lata a Edd, doble d enojado le quiso quitar la harina a Ed.

"entonces entrégame la harina y prepáralo tú , Asno imbécil!"

"¡CIERREN LA BOCA MUCHACHOS!" les gritó Eddy , cansado de sus tontas discusiones.

"tenemos invitadas , si no lo notaron, asi que vamos a ofrecerles nuestra mejor comida, con nuestra receta secreta"

decía el chaparro con un gran envase de color rojo.

"Ketchup, saluda a la Edburguesa"

minutos más tarde, Los eds sirvieron la comida recién preparada a las hermanas.

"La cena esta lista, chicas, disfruten!" dijeron los tres Eds al unísono.

el aroma de las hamburguesas era tan deliciosa, que atrajeron flotando a las hermanas hacia ellas, incluso uno podía jurar escuchar al aroma de las hamburguesas decir "May marie y Lee".

las chicas degustaron las hamburguesas, las devoraban como si no hubieran comido en días, los tres Eds miraban encantados como las chicas disfrutaban su comida.

"son encantadoras " dijeron Los Eds al unísono.

"los muchachos y yo vamos a prepararnos" dijo Eddy

"enseguida volvemos"

cuando Marie vio que los Eds ya se habían ido arriba.

"es el momento, chicas aprovechemos para largarnos!"

"M!" exclamó Lee

"Se supone que eres la más educada, eso sería muy descortéz de nuestra parte, esos chicos son muy considerados y serviciales hacia nosotras, nadie nos había tratado así"

"eso lo sé" dijo Marie

"pero hay algo que no me cuaja por aqui, por ejemplo ¿cómo ese tal doble d supo mi apodo? y may ¿no dijiste que sentías que algo o alguien nos observaban en el bosque? tal vez eran ellos los que nos miraban"

"No te pongas paranoica M" respondió Lee mientras seguía comiendo su hamburguesa "además ya lo dije, no me iré hasta que se seque mi ropa"

"Okey" dijo Marie molesta de que su hermana mayor no se dé cuenta de lo extraño que era todo esto, y siguió masticando su hamburguesa, aún pensativa.

mientras tanto en el segundo piso del remolque, Los Eds se sacaban sus ropas y se ponían sus mejores ropas de gala para impresionar a las tres hermanas.

"creo que este atuendo me queda" dijo Eddy probandóse una bata y unas pantuflas.

"diganme parezco millonario o que?" decía el Ed de tres pelos fumando una pipa.

"o qué, esa sería la respuesta correcta creo" respondió doble d sin sorpresa.

Eddy trató de no enfadarse y trensarse con doble d a los puños, sólo por que tenía en mente algo más importante hoy, que era impresionar a pelirroja Lee kanker.

"Oigan chicos" preguntó Ed "cómo me veo?"

Ed tenía puesta sólo una camisa de rayas rojas, y un zapato en la cabeza, al revés, su vestimenta era casi comparable al del chavo del ocho.

"ED!" dijo Eddy "se supone que tienes que impresionar a la rubia, no matarla de risa"

"pero parezco un buen luchador eddy" dijo Ed

"diré llévenme con su lider si son tan machas!"

"Ven eddy" dijo doble d con una mueca de fastidio "busquémosle buena ropa a este descerebrado"

Luego de un forzoso rato, tratando de vestir bien a Ed, los tres chicos Ed edd y eddy, bajaron vestidos como unos galanes, Para impresionar a las Kankers.

"Ya volvimos" dijeron los Eds

Los eds trataron de llamar la atención de las chicas, pero ellas estaban sólo centradas en comer y ver la Tv, Eddy trató de llamar la atención de la pelirroja Lee, así trató de crear un tema de conversación.

"Es nuestra mejor comida casera" decía eddy sentándose al lado de Lee kanker y señalando la hamburguesa

"sólo lo mejor para ustedes, chicas!"

"Si si, por qué mejor no nos traen más de esa leche en polvo" dijo Lee dándole el vaso , mientras miraba la tele.

Eddy hizo una mueca de disgusto en respuesta, Ed se acercó a May kanker, y también comenzó a charlar.

"¿Te gusta nuestra Edburguesa tierna May?"

"si, está muy rica" decía May con la comida en la boca, escupiendo por casi todos lados.

"Oye may ,no manches mi ropa elegante, es de Eddy" dijo Ed disgustado por los malos modales de la rubia.

Doble d, sólo se dispuso a mirar a marie comiendo, le parecía muy tierna, hasta que decidió ponerle una almoada en la espalda de la peliazul, para que esté mas comoda, eso casi le da a Marie un infarto, ya que ella era una chica muy tímida respeto a que un chico se acerque a ella.

"Emm podrías evitar tocarme mientras como, gracias" dijo Marie

Doble d se quedó desconcertado, el ni siquiera la tocó con sus manos y ya lo quería lejos de ella?

El Ed del gorro no le gustó esa reacción, y se dejó llevar por su rencor.

"primero, yo te toqué sólo con la almohada para que te acomodes más, segundo, yo te toco cuando yo quiera ¿me oyes?"

"emm está todo bien?" preguntó Marie preocupada por el tono en que le respondio el muchacho.

"Todo esta bien!" dijeron los Eds disgustados, aunque la verdad es que... nada estaba bien.

los tres chicos se alejaron de ellas, y se reunieron en una esquina.

"Oigan ustedes ya lo notaron no?"dijo Eddy

"si Eddy" dijo doble d

"Esas Kankercitas se están aprovechando de nuestra hospitalidad, no les interesamos" dijo Doble d un poco triste pero enojado.

"Ahora que haremos Eddy?" preguntó Ed

"pues enseñarles quienes son los que mandan aquí" dijo Eddy muy seguro de sí mismo.

"ya les dije que si ellas no aceptan nuestro amor, haremos de sus vidas un infierno, y el infierno, empieza ahora!"

Doble d y Ed asintieron, y los tres muchachos se pusieron en frente de ellas, bloqueando la televisión.

"Oigan la carne de burro no es trasparente, esta es la mejor parte, muévanse!" exigió Lee

"Que nos movamos!?" dijo Eddy

"No les basta que hayamos trabajado hasta el cansancio por ustedes!?" gritó doble d

"Si las cosas no mejoran ahora, adiós amabilidad!" gritó Eddy

"Ya es tiempo de que estas desagradecidas aprendan el valor de su comida!" gritó tambien Ed.

"shh ¿Lee y ahora que les picó?" May susurró a Lee

"no tengo idea, May" dijo Lee

"Yo tampoco" dijo marie

"Limpien esto ahora!" ordenó doble d señalando la mesa sucia.

"Oigan chicas!" Gritó el más bajo de los Eds.

"Allí tambien tienen que limpiar"

las tres hermanas rápidamente bajo el pensamiento de que los Eds quizás no sean tan exigentes con la limpieza, arrastraron toda la suciedad bajo el sofá y luego se sentaron rápidamente en el sofá.

"¿a eso llaman limpiar?" preguntó Eddy en forma retórica.

el plan fracasó.

"y luego dicen que los hombres no tenemos higiene" pensó doble d.

"A limpiar!" dijo Eddy guiando a Lee a la lavadora.

"ven es hora de asear" ordenó doble d a Marie

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJ" se rió May.

"ustedes van a limpiaaar" dijo la rubia en tono de burla.

"Tú también" ordenó Ed dándole un limpiador de inodoro a May

May de buena gana, se va a asear el baño. o al menos intentarlo.

unas horas, pasaron y la rubia con un casco submarino puesto ,se escabulló por el inodoro, saliendo por el lavadero de la cocina donde M estaba lavando los platos.

"Oye may, acabas de destruir los platos que lavé!"

la rubia no le dió importa y se encontró con Lee quien estaba llevando ropa sucia para lavar.

"Vamos a jugar afuera Lee!" decía May con emoción

"Holgazana!" le gritó Lee.

sin darse cuenta cuenta de su camino , la pelirroja choca con Marie quien llevaba algunos platos, haciendo un terrible desastre.

"Más vale que esa pelea que oigo,sea por mí, chamacas!" gritaba Eddy mientras se cortaba sus duras y enormes uñas crecidas con una tijera de podar.

"Yo voy a limpiar el piso ¿okey?" decía Marie a Lee con un tono de mal humor.

"Bien! yo lo voy limpiar todo! TODO!" decía Lee con enojo, aplastando todas las ropas y platos sucios que estaban en el lavadero,estaba molesta, a ella realmente no le gustaban estos quehaceres.

"Esto sí que es vida ¿no muchachos?" decía Eddy mientras se relajaba en el sofá con sus dos secuaces.

"Sí eddy" decía Ed haciendo la misma posición

"Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo nunca tuvimos tiempo de relajarnos un poco, casi siempre nos ordenan trabajar"

"¿Pero no creen que estamos siendo un poco duros con ellas?" preguntaba Doble d mientras miraba con lástima a Marie quien estaba lavando el piso con un trapo, su rabia e ira ya se habían disipado, y comenzó a pensar que tal vez, ellos exageraron todo ¿y si quizás las tres hermanas en realidad,no saben que ellos están enamorados de ellas?

"no seas tarado cabeza de calcetín" respondió Eddy con indiferencia.

"que ya tengo suficiente con que Ed lo sea, nosotros les dimos todo en bandeja, literalmente, y ellas se aprovecharon de nosotros, ahora ellas nos están pagando con el mismo esfuerzo que nosotros hicimos por ellas, es justo" decía Eddy con una sonrisa malévola.

Los Eds luego se estremecieron cuando vieron que May, la menor de las tres kankers, vino de afuera, con sus zapatos llenos de lodo, ensuciando el piso con sus pasos, arruinando el duro esfuerzo que hizo Marie por limpiarlo.

"Oye tonta! estás metiendo Lodo!" gritaron los Eds al unísono.

"¿¡LODO!?" exclamó marie, horrorizada al ver la escena, ella era una obsesiva con la limpieza.

"El jefe nos va a matar!" decía Doble d con miedo.

May seguía caminando, mirando las sucias huellas que dejaba, sin darse cuenta de que pisó la cubeta, resbalándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde estaba Lee.

"cuelga esto afuera!" dijo Lee entregándole la ropa sucia a May sin darse cuenta del incidente, la cubeta arrastra de vuelta a la rubia hacia la sala de estar, cayendo al suelo, dejando toda la ropa en el suelo.

En eso Eddy se levanta enojado,camina hacia May para luego agarrarla de la bata.

"Las chicas son todas iguales ¿que no pueden hacer nada bien? deberían ir a cazar ostras"

May no podía escuchar nada debido a que tenía puesto el casco submarino.

Lee kanker mira con repudio la escena tan machista, y le da un empujón a Eddy en defensa de su hermana menor.

"Sereno moreno!¿cuál rayos es el problema de ustedes? primero nos tratan bien, luego de repente nos tratan como si fueramos sus esclavas?" decía la pelirroja confrontando al líder de los Eds.

"Escuchen bien esto, Las hermanas Kanker no somos sirvientas de nadie! ¿¡entendieron!?"

Eddy vio la firmeza de Lee, si bien, reconocía que era una verdadera chica que sabía como inponerse, sin embargo, él no iba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

"Bien, si no te gustan nuestras reglas "Kanker", pueden largarse y jamás regresen!" Ordenó Eddy

"BIEN!" gritó Lee

"BIEN! gritó Eddy

"BIEN! VÁMONOS DE ESTE LUGAR CHICAS!" Ordenó Lee a sus hermanas.

Doble d y Ed se acercaron a Eddy.

"¿las vas a dejar ir así nomás?" le cuestionó Doble d.

"dije que el infierno comienza doble d, no que se termina" decía Eddy sonriendo entre dientes.

"Ah libertad" decía Lee contenta de que al fin ella y sus hermanas irían a casa.

"¿No crees que fue muy sospechoso que nos dejen ir así sin más?" preguntaba Marie.

"No empiezes M!" respondía Lee

" yo lo único que quiero ahora, es recoger mi ropa, y salir de aquí cuanto antes"

ellas abrieron la puerta para marcharse, cuando de pronto, Los Eds estaban afuera frente a ellas, casi les dio un infarto al verlos. ¿cómo llegaron ahi? si estaban de detrás de ellas.

"no tán rapido, Kankercitas" decía Ed

"no se olvidan de Lee kanker JR?" decía mientras les enseñaba una pequeña muñeca parecida a Lee.

"Y qué nos dicen de May Kanker Jr?" dijo Eddy enojado enseñándoles una mini muñeca de May

"no se olviden de M kanker Jr" decía doble d con una sonrisa malvada enseñando la mini muñeca de Marie.

"QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!" gritó May

"Están dementes!" se horrorizó Marie

"¡Sálvese quien pueda!" gritó Lee

las hermanas kanker salieron huyendo despavoridas en dirección al bosque, con la esperanza de volver al vecindario.

"¡Y esa fué la lección de hoy, corran ingratas!" gritaba Eddy

"¡Fa la la la Kankers!" gritó Ed

"No vuelvan a nuestro territorio jamás!" gritó doble d, aunque en el fondo el chico gótico estaba dolido por saber que Marie no sentía lo mismo por él.

Los Eds entraron a casa y chocaron sus manos en señal de victoria.

"Le dimos su merecido, muchachos!" decía Eddy contento.

vió que Ed y doble d, tenían una mirada de haber visto un fantasma, una expresión de terror.

"qué les pasa por que están asi?" dijo Eddy con duda.

"Vaya, vaya, debo admitir que eso fue un buén espectáculo" dijo una voz.

Eddy reconocío esa voz, y comenzó a temblar de miedo, se dio la vuelta y vió al gran jefe sentado en el sofá de la casa.

"Oh sólo es usted gran jefe" dijo Eddy sonriendo nerviosamente, y saludando a su superior de la forma más cordial posible.

"verá, los muchachos y yo, sólo estabamos..."

"No tienes que explicar nada" dijo el gran jefe interrumpiendo la coartada de Eddy.

"Lo ví todo"

los ojos de Eddy se agrandaron.

"Creo que fuí muy claro, cuando yo les dije que nada de interacciones con nuestros objetivos o no fuí muy claro" dijo el gran jefe en un calmado tono de voz.

"No no no fuiste muy claro, como el agua" dijo Eddy

"Entonces debo suponer que ME DESOBEDECISTE TÚ PEQUEÑO DONADIE!" gritó cambiando su tono de voz calmado a uno lleno de furia. los Eds estaban completamente asustados, sabían lo que iba a pasar.

"¿Quieres que dé tu correctivo semanal?" dijo el jefe subiendose las mangas.

"¡Espera!" suplicó Eddy

"Lo puedo explicar, sólo tratábamos de ganarnos la amistad y confianza de ellas, así no sospecharían mucho de nosotros, y si no funcionaba,las obligábamos a entregar lo que usted busca de ellas" trató de explicar su plan, omitiendo la parte de que se habían enamorado perdidamente de ellas por pasar tanto tiempo espiándolas.

"y gracias a tu estúpida y retrógada idea, pusiste todo mi plan en contra de este maldito vecindario en riesgo!" dijo el jefe enojado tomando de la pierna a Eddy para torturarlo como castigo.

"Pero espera por favor!" suplicaba Eddy desde el suelo,esta vez con mucho temor en su voz

"no todo está perdido, ahora ellas posiblemente hablarán de nosotros a los demás vecinos en la cul-de-sac, sería el momento perfecto para conocer a los demás y saber sus puntos débiles, y quizás sepan más cosas de las kankers, sé que todo saldrá a nuestro favor"

El jefe lo estaba meditando un momento,él no lo iba a admitir pero su subordinado tenía razón, el ordenó a los Eds espiar a las Kankers, ya que la familia de ellas obtenían algo que el anhelaba, pero y los demás vecinos? que tál si uno de ellos interfería con sus planes que tenía en mente, y lo más importante ¿tendrían información útil acerca de May, Marie n Lee?

"Está bien" dijo el jefe soltando la pierna de Eddy, el chico de tres pelos se sintió aliviado.

" vayan a la cul-de-sac y conozcan a los demás chicos, consigan toda la información que puedan tener de las kankers, y si les faltan el respeto, les enseñan quienes mandan aquí ,no por nada les enseñé a pelear y a intimidar ¿okey? somos una pandilla, actuemos como tales"

"Sí jefe!" dijeron los tres Eds al unísono.

"Ahora salgan de mi vista, fué un viaje largo de la ciudad hasta aquí en los suburbios y quiero descansar" decía el jefe agarrando una lata de cerveza y encendiendo la televisión.

sin más que decir los Eds salieron del parque de remolques en dirección al vecindario, através del bosque, tenían mucha curiosidad sobre como serían los demás chicos de la cul-de-sac, y estaban ansiosos de volver a ver a sus amadas "novias".

CONTINUARÁ.

 **Ese fue todo el capítulo 5, por ahora, espero que les haya gustado algunas referencias al doblaje y episodios clásicos de esta gran serie, este capítulo fue una version del 2do episodio de la serie "Atadas a Ed edd y eddy " donde los Eds conocen a las Kankers, ellos las trataron con machismo inconcientemente y a partir de ahí, las kankers son enemigas de Ed edd y eddy, la letra en inglés y la canción que escucha Marie alterna, es un tema de Selena gómez llamado "Survivors" creo que esa canción le queda a esta versión humilde de las hermanas kankers,existe una cuarta hermana Kanker mayor se llama Jenny Kanker, la única que nació de otro padre, pareja anterior de la señora Kanker, pero no sé si tendrá una aparición en el fic,quien es este misterioso personaje que se presenta como el jefe de los Eds, que será lo que tanto busca de las hermanas? eso lo sabrán capitulos más tarde, les ha hablado "EltioRob95" hasta la próxima.**


	6. Conociendos-Ed

Capítulo 6

Conociendos-Ed

(mientras el gran jefe estaba con los Eds.)

Las tres hermanas estaban corriendo a toda velocidad, todo esto que les pasaba era difícil de procesar, un trio de chicos que estaban enamorados de ellas, se aterraron tanto de esa enfermiza obsesión de ellos al ver que tenían muñecas con apariencia similar a ellas, Las hermanas Kanker recorrieron media hectarea de bosque, sólo se abstuvieron de seguir corriendo para recuperar el aliento.

-¿ellos nos siguen May?-

preguntó la pelirroja mayor recuperándose de la carrera, la rubia miró hacia atrás viendo que no estaba nadie trás de ellas.

-¡Despejado, Lee!- respondió May.

las tres hermanas suspiraron de alivio, estuvieron un buen rato recuperando fuerzas, luego de unos cuantos minutos, Marie fué la primera en romper el silencio.

-¿viste Lee? ¿viste que yo tenía razón sobre esos chicos? fué la mejor idea que tuviste, alojarnos en la casa de unos completos extraños, ¡brillante Lee! ¡eres más genia que yo!- dijo Marie con sarcasmo.

-¡Oye!- dijo Lee notando el sarcasmo de su hermana.

\- ¡Yo no sabía que ellos estaban enamorados de nosotras!, aunque no debería sorprenderme tanto, sé que soy muy irresistible- dijo Lee en pose de modelo.

Marie y May la miraron con cara de "Really?

de repente , Marie recordó algo.

-¡Tenemos que volver, Lee!-

Lee la miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿¡perdiste el juicio o qué!?-

-¡Olvidamos nuestra ropa! se quedó allá colgando!- dijo Marie

\- mamá no estará muy feliz, cuando vea que tenemos estas túnicas en vez de nuestra ropa de siempre-

-¡Ay mi hermoso conjunto!- se lamentó Lee

-Pues ni modo, No vamos a volver allá, sería muy arriesgado, por no decir estúpido-

dijo la mayor de las kankers.

-¿y si alguno del vecindario nos ve vestidas así?- preguntó May

-¿qué importa? si alguien nos ve, veremos qué excusa se nos ocurre- respondió Lee

-vamos a casa, iremos a mi habitación, usarán algunas de mis ropas viejas de mi armario, y listo-

Las Kankers siguieron caminando unos diez pasos más, hasta que por fin divisaron unas casas, ellas sonrieron al ver que estaban cerca de su hogar, cuando se acercaron a la Cul-de-sac , vieron que los chicos del vecindario aún estaban jugando.

-¡Rayos! y eso que el sol se está comenzando a poner ¿por qué siguen afuera?- pensó Lee para sí misma, aunque se lamentó un poco en el fondo, era un día perfecto para intentar sacarles el dinero con una buena estafa.

-Aún estan afuera ¿que les decimos?- preguntó la hermana peliazul.

-No lo sé, estaba pensando simplemente escabullirnos entre los arbustos hasta llegar a casa-

respondió Lee.

-mmm eso suena más sensato- dijo Marie sin nada más que objetar.

-bien, andando- ordenó la mayor.

Y así las tres hermanas se arrastraron entre las ramas estorbosas del arbusto, dos de los chicos estaban jugando no muy lejos de donde estaban ellas, era Jimmy su hermanastro menor y Sarah la amiga tímida de Jimmy.

La chica miedosa, notó el ruido extraño que hacían los arbustos, y no dudó en investigar.

-Shhh hermanas, quédense quietas- Alertó Marie.

-Parece que Sarah nos vio-

Las Kankers se quedaron quietas un momento.

Jimmy se acercó a ella.

\- ¿qué ocurre Sarita?-

\- n-no nada- respondió la niña con voz temblorosa.

\- es sólo que los arbustos se mueven mucho, hay algo oculto me parece-

Jimmy levantó la ceja y se acercó a los arbustos que estaban quietos como cualquier arbusto.

-Yo no veo nada, vamos a seguir jugando-

Jimmy y Sarah volvieron a su actividad.

-Emm chicas me dieron ganas de hacer pipí- susurró May.

\- descuida May, ya pronto estaremos en casa- respondió Lee.

las tres hermanas seguían arrastrándose através de los extensos arbustos, iban a salir de ahí cuando de repente.

-¡Ay no puede ser!- dijo Lee

\- ¿qué pasa Lee?- preguntó Marie.

-Mi túnica se quedó trabada en una maldita rama,ayúdenme a sacarla-

La rubia y la peliazul agarraron a su hermana mayor de los hombros y comenzaron a tironear con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ahí se estan moviendo los arbustos de nuevo!- señaló Sarah con miedo.

-detrás de mi- Jimmy se puso en posición de combate, protegiendo a Sarah.

Todos los chicos se dieron cuenta de la escena y se acercaron a curiosear, las dos hermanas finalmente pudieron sacar a Lee de estar atorada en la rama, y salieron del arbusto cayendose de espalda, quedando a la vista de todos los chicos.

\- ¿ ustedes que hacen ahí , tontas?- Preguntó Nazz a las Kankers, Jimmy miró las ropas que tenían.

\- ¿de quién rayos son esas túnicas?- preguntó él

\- ¿Quienes son Martina, Marta y María?- preguntó Kevin al mirar los nombres en las túnicas.

"Supongo que es el nombre de sus madres" pensó Marie para sí misma, y luego respondio.

-Bueno, Lee ¿les explicas?- dijo la peliazul dándole voz a su hermana mayor.

\- Bueno, por donde empezar- dijo Lee empezando a contar a sus vecinos lo sucedido.

-Estábamos paseando por el bosque, luego nos encontramos con unos tres chicos, que estaban enamorados de nosotras, ellos nos tomaron por sorpresa, haciéndonos saltar en el barro y perder el conocimiento, despertamos en la casa de ellos, nos ofrecieron sus túnica mientras se secaba nuestra ropa, aprovechamos para comer comida rica que nos prepararon, luego nos dimos cuenta de que eran unos desquiciados, así que salimos corriendo de ahí, y eso fué lo que pasó-

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, luego empezaron todos a reírse y burlarse de las hermanas.

-Vaya, tonta boba y taradita, esa fué la historia más extraña e hilarante que jamás había oido- dijo Nazz secándose una lágrima de la risa.

-Una verdadera anécdota, chicas Kankers- decía el chico granjero Johnny.

-Ustedes hermanastras son muy patéticas- decía Jimmy mientras reía

-¿quien se enamoraría de una "Pejelagarto" como tú Lee?-

Lee se roja de la ira, y empezó a echar Humo por los oídos.

-¡Ahora si Jimmy! voy de romperte la...!- dijo Lee, desnudando su brazo, Marie se preocupó por la situación.

-Emm May, podrías llevarte a Lee, nos vamos a casa, ya por favor - le pidió Marie a su hermanita menor.

-Claro M!- dijo May con una sonrisa y cargó a la pelirroja.

-¿Oye qué haces May? ¡suéltame!- exigió Lee

-¡quiero romperle toda la mandíbula, a ver si se sigue riendo!- gritaba pataleando mientras la rubia se la llevaba por el brazo, como a una tabla de surf.

luego de llegar a la casa, entrar a la habitación de la mayor, Lee fué su cama, golpeó varias veces la almohada, para luego hundir su cabeza en ella, gemir y luego volver a la calma.

-Esos idiotas creen que lo inventamos todo- dijo Lee.

Marie asintió en respuesta.

-Oigan hermanas ¿me pueden dar ya algo que ponerme?- preguntó May kanker.

-Espera May, ve al baño primero!- exigió Lee.

-emm ya no hace falta- dijo la menor desvíando la mirada.

-¿Cómo que ya no hace falta?- preguntó Marie.

-Bueno ¿recuerdan cuando Lee les estuvo contando lo de los Eds a los chicos? verán, yo apreveché para orinar en el pasto, nadie no lo notó por que tenía puesta la túnica- dijo May sonriendo con verguénza.

Lee y Marie la miraron con los ojos bien en alto, A marie se le notó bien la expresión de asco.

-Voy a fingir que no escuché eso- dijo la peliazul

-yo también- respondió Lee estando deacuerdo con ella.

-Sólo espero que no hayas mojado la bata ajena-

-Emmm- May miró adentro de su bata puesta.

-Oh oh-

Mientras tanto, en los tenebrosos senderos del bosque, los tres Eds estaban caminando en dirección hacia el vecindario Peach creek, se preguntaban como serían los vecinos.

\- me preguntó si serán azules como los Krees de los guardianes de la galaxia- decía Ed con emoción

-o si no, púrpuras como los burbucs-

-Vamos a conocer un vecindario Ed, no un planeta distante- decía Doble d en señal de fastidio.

-pero sería genial- decía Ed ilusionándose.

-Ya déjense de decir tonterías- decía Eddy, quien pronto divisó unas casas, ellos estaban llegando a la zona que tanto querían conocer.

\- Tierra a la vista, chicos!- exclamó el chico de tres pelos señalando con el dedo, usando una gran sonrisa.

Cuando los Eds entraron y vieron el tan mencionado barrio de Peach creek, se maravillaron mucho por las coloridas y bellas casas.

\- La horripilante ciudad de la costa Este no tiene comparación con este bello y tranquilo paisaje de los suburbios- decía doble d maravillado.

-Sí- decía Eddy.

-Lástima que esto no existirá por mucho tiempo-

Los Eds siguieron caminando por las calles del vecindario, hasta toparse con el parque, allí vieron a dos niños jugando en la caja de arena, Los tres muchachos se acercaron a ellos para socializar.

-Hola- saludó Eddy.

-¿quién rayos son ustedes?- preguntó el niño.

-Oh mis disculpas, mi nombre es Eddy , ellos son Ed y doble d- dijo mientras señalaba a sus dos compinches, Doble d y Ed saludaron con una sonrisa fingida.

-Somos los Eds y somos nuevos en el vecindario-

-Un gusto- saludó el niño falsamente y sin mucha emoción

-Yo me llamo Jimmy, y ella es mi mejor amiga Sarah-

-H-hola- saludó la niña llamada Sarah con timidez.

-Espera un momento- Dijo Ed

-¿Sarah?-

-¿E-Ed?- dijo Sarah sorprendida y empezando a temblar.

-¿Se conocen?- le preguntó Jimmy

-s-si él es mi hermano mayor-

-¿cómo es eso posible?- dijo Jimmy con duda.

\- Sus padres están divorciados y viven separados, Sherlock, duh- Le respondió Doble d con sarcasmo.

Jimmy frunció el seño ,no les gustó para nada la forma en que le habló el chico del gorro, pensaba en darle un golpe directo al estómago, pero sólo por ser nuevos en Peach creek lo dejaría pasar ,pero deseaba que esos tres se largaran y siguieran su camino.

Ed se fijó en la manera en que su hermana menor lo miraba, Sarah le tenía mucho terror a Ed, ya que él siempre la torturaba para su diversión, pero él ahora no tenía intención y decidió calmarla.

-Tranquila Sarah, Ed no quiere jugar tobillo contigo, sólo vine con amigos para conocer el vecindario, no sabía que vivías aquí- dijo Ed casi enojado, ya que la manera en la que su temerosa hermanita actuaba frente a él ya le parecía patético.

-Espera ¿a qué te refieres con jugar tobillo?- dijo Jimmy mirando a Ed de reojo.

\- ¿Acaso la lastimas?¿qué clase de descerebrado hermano mayor eres tú?- dijo el niño Emo en defensa de su tímida amiga.

-No me sorprende que ella sea así de miedosa con todo y todos, yo tengo unas tres hermanastras mayores y aunque sean tontas, perdedoras y no tengamos la misma sangre, ellas nunca me harían ningún daño físico, bueno quizás Lee lo haga- dijo eso último pensativo.

-Un momento ¿dijiste Lee?- preguntó Eddy sorprendido.

-¿Las hermanas Kanker son tus hermanastras?- preguntó Doble d igual de sorprendido.

-Sí - respondió Jimmy

-¿Acaso ya las conocieron?-

-Si - dijo Ed

\- a Ed gustarle mucho la rubia llamada May-

-¿May? ah ah ah un momento- dijo Jimmy recordando el relato de sus hermanastras.

-¿Ustedes tres están enamorados de mis hermanastras?-

-Si- respondieron los Eds al unísono.

-Verás- dijo Ed contando cómo las conocieron en su típica manera de hablar.

-a Ed y sus amigos gustarles mucho las hermanas , les ofrecimos ropa y comida, pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que May y sus hermanas no nos querían en realidad, que sólo se aprovechaban de nosotros-

-¡JA!- se mofó Jimmy

-tú debes ser una persona muy tarada para dejarse engañar por una rubia tonta como May-

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- dijo Ed poniendose rojo de ira.

Sarah vió lo que pasaría, y por temor del bienestar de su amigo, se puso enfrente de su hermano en defensa de Jimmy, así como él la defendió a ella.

-P-por favor Ed, perdónalo por lo que dijo, él es así cuando hay gente a su alrededor-

-No estorbar a Ed, Sarah- dijo Ed, después de un manotazo quitó a Sarah de su camino, haciendo que ella vuele hacia la reja del parque, por el doloroso impacto, ella empezó a llorar, Jimmy miró sorprendido la fuerza sobrehumana de Ed, pero no se inmutó.

-¿como te atreves?- dijo Jimmy mirando con enojo

-Esa no es manera de tratar a una hermana, prepárate para recibir tus pataditas-

Jimmy se puso en posición de pelea, como si estuviera sobre un ring de boxeo.

Ed miró hacia sus amigos con duda.

Eddy y Doble d levantaron el pulgar.

-No necesitas una aprobación Ed- decía Eddy

-te faltó el respeto y debes enseñarle quién manda-

eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

el más alto de los Eds hizo una sonrisa siniestra, luego de un manotazo, dió vuelta a Jimmy haciendo que dirija su mirada hacia el otro lado, agarró los calzones del niño Emo y empezó a tironearlos con toda su fuerza, Jimmy gritó de dolor intenso.

Luego hizo girar a Jimmy del calzón como si fuera un lazo y estuviese en pleno rodeo,lo lanza hacia el arbol más cercano. una rama atrapa el calzón de Jimmy quedando colgado de la misma, aún retorciéndose del desagradable dolor que le produjo el calzonchino de Ed.

Los tres Eds se burlaron vilmente de la desgracia de Jimmy, luego se fueron del parque a seguir recorriendo el vecindario y conocer a los demás.

-¡VAN A PAGAR POR ESTO!¿¡LO OYEN!?¡AARGH!- les gritaba Jimmy desde la distancia.

-Vaya hermanito el que tienen las hermanas- dijo Doble d

-si yo tuviera uno así, estaría de mal humor todo el día-

-Tú siempre estás de mal humor, Doble d- corrigió Eddy

\- el punto es, que me alegra de ser hijo único- decía Doble d

-imaginarás mi envidia- respondió Eddy

Luego de caminar unas cuadras, vieron a unos metros a un chico sentado en el tronco de un arbol, tenía puesta una camisa roja con una raya amarilla, Los Eds se acercaron a él.

-Hola- saludó Eddy

\- me llamo Eddy, él es Doble d, y este es Ed, somos los Eds, somos nuevos en el vecindario-

-Mucho gusto Eds- saludó el peliazul con una sonrisa.

\- mi nombre es Rolf, y este que está aquí, es mi amigo Tablón-

-Umm ¿Hola?- saludó Doble d, pensó que tal vez se trataría de un demente.

-¿qué dices tablón?- Preguntó Rolf a su amigo de madera, luego empezó a reirse a carcajadas.

Los Eds no entendían lo que pasaba, Eddy fué el único que se animó a preguntarle.

-y qué dijo Tablón para que te cause tan gracia?- preguntó tomándolo por loco.

-Tablon dice que la cabeza de ese chico se ve muy cómica- dijo Rolf señalando a Ed

\- se parece a la forma de un cono pero invertido jajajajaja-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- dijo Ed crujiendo los dientes, reaccionó violentamente pateando a Tablón unos veinte pasos de distancia.

-¡Tablón!- gritó el peliazul socorriendo a su mejor amigo.

-¡Rolf te atrapará!-

Eddy le dio un golpe fuerte en el hombro a Ed

-¡Tranquilo torpe!¡es sólo un pedazo de madera! no dijo nada en realidad-

Rolf escuchó eso y miró con enojo a Eddy.

-NO ¡El es una persona real! ¡Rolf lo jura!-

Rolf luego notó que su "Amigo" no reaccionaba, según él.

-Oh no, reacciona, oh ya sé, Rolf le hará respiración de boca a boca-

Los Eds miraron toda la escena con una expresión de "WTF" muy notable.

-¿ALGUIEN PUEDE DECIRNOS QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- gritó el más bajo de los Eds.

-Oh por fin reacciona- dijo Rolf aliviado y abrazando a su amigo de madera.

-Oh Tablón, jamás asustes a Rolf de esa manera, eres el mejor amigo que alguien podría tener, deberían dedicarte una canción en tres idiomas-

luego de eso, se dió vuelta hacia los Eds.

-Tablón dijo que tu voz de niña quejosa le hizo recobrar la conciencia, dice que es lo más chistoso que jamás haya oido-

Ed y doble d se rieron en voz baja a sus espalda, mientras que Eddy comenzaba a crujir sus dientes y ponerse rojo de ira, agarró a Rolf y lo arrojó con toda sus fuerzas al arroyo, rolf se fué nadando hasta que cayó por la cascada.

\- Bien, eso le dará un buen correctivo- decía Eddy aún enojado.

-Tablón te describió la voz muy bien Eddy Jajajajaja- decía Doble d secándose una lágrima de la risa.

-No le veo la gracia, cabeza de calcetín- decía Eddy con la ceja levantada.

-y era ÉL el que decía esas cosas, por eso lo arrojé a las aguas, si no quieren hacerle compañia DEJEN DE REÍRSE!-

Ed y doble d cesaron sus carcajadas de inmediato, y continuaron en su recorrido de conocer el vecindario, pasaron por una casa, que tenía una granja hacia atrás de ella, no les costó deducir que ahí vivía alguien que vivió en el campo. en frente de la casa, estaba saliendo el dueño a regar sus plantas.

era un chico aparentemente calvo, tenía un sombrero de paja, con vestimenta típica de granjero del campo,El trío Ed se acercó a él.

-Hola- saludó Eddy

-Yo soy Eddy, ellos son Ed y Doble d, somos los Eds y acabamos de mudarnos aquí-

-¡Oh ya veo! mi nombre es Johnny,yo también vivo lejos de mi pueblo natal, y no pasa un día en que no extrañe sus bellos parajes y tan hermoso clima-

decía el chico calvo apoyándose en ellos, los tres muchachos lo miraron confusos, el chico granjero notó eso y sonrió.

-¿pero donde están mis modales? ¿quieren algo de comer?- les preguntó el chico llamado Johnny.

-Uh, claro- dijo Doble d, mientras que a Ed ya se le hacía agua la boca.

Johnny entró a su casa, luego de unos minutos , salió con una bandeja llena de pepinos de mar, comida tradicional de su país-

Los tres Eds miraron dudosos la comida que les ofrecía el chico.

-Adelante, pruébenlo- decía Johnny con su sonrisa más sincera.

Los eds tomaron cada uno el pepino de mar, se lo comieron, lo masticaron, luego abrieron grande los ojos y escupieron el pepino de mar con repulsión, a excepción de Ed, Johnny miró aterrado y ofendido, a la comida deshechada en el suelo.

-¡IDIOTAS!¿cómo se atreven? ¡ahora sufrirán la ira de mi arma mortal!- decía Johnny señalándolos con el dedo, entró a su casa, unos momentos después , salió con un enorme pescado en la mano, listo para usarlo contra ellos, antes de dar el primer golpe.

Eddy le dió un puñetazo al chico calvo, que voló hacia la pared de su casa, creando un hueco con su cabeza, luego de quitar su cabeza del hueco, entró corriendo a su casa asustado y cerró las persianas.

-Okey, este chico está mas demente que el anterior- dijo Eddy sin sorpresa.

-Al menos dejó los deliciosos pepinos de mar- dijo Ed señalando a la bandeja,la levantó y comenzó a degustar los pepinos uno por uno.

-qué asco, Ed- dijo Doble d con expresión de querer vomitar.

-¿cómo puede gustarte eso?-

-para Ed, es rico- dijo Ed disfrutando de los pepinos de mar.

-andando chicos- ordenó Eddy

\- tenemos más vecinos a quienes conocer, se ve que estos últimos son niños muy peculiares.-

Los tres Eds se alejaron de la casa de Johnny y vieron a un chico pelinaranja en patineta, se veía muy cool, el típico chico guapo que va en patineta, que por poco choca con los Eds , pero los eludió.

-¡HEY!¡CUIDADO!- gritó Doble d

-perdón, amigo- respondió el chico pelinaranja.

él giró su patineta y se acercó a los tres chicos.

-No hay problema, yo soy Ed, el es Eddy , el es Doble d, somos los Eds y acabamos de mudarnos aquí-

-Un gusto conocerlos chicos- saludó el chico.

-me llamo Kevin, y siempre es bueno ver más chicos nuevos en este vecindario- dijo intercambiando apretones de manos con cada uno de los Eds.

-¿ya conocieron algunos vecinos y vecinas?- preguntó el chico llamado kevin.

-Si, ya conocimos a algunos vecinos- respondió Eddy

\- algunas vecinas eran lindas- dijo Ed, Kevin levantó una ceja.

-¿cuales vecinas?-

-Las Kankers- respondió Doble d.

-Ah ya veo, ustedes son los chicos de los que ellas hablaban- dijo Kevin recordando el relato de las tres hermanas.

-¿Nos mencionaron?- preguntó Ed con alegría.

-Si, dicen que estaban enamorados de ellas- relataba Kevin

-Bueno, ellas nos encantan mucho- decía Eddy con orgullo.

-¿pero ellas los aman a ustedes?- preguntó el chico pelinaranja.

-¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó doble d.

-Bueno , normalmente todas las chicas del vecindario están locas por mí- decía Kevin autoseñalándose el dedo.

-¿QUÉ? no inventes- dijo Eddy con incredulidad.

-bueno, a excepción de Sarah- añadió Kevin.

-Eso no es verdad, estás alardeando- acusó Doble d mostrando evidentes signos de celos.

-sí , además las Kankers son más como nosotros,almas gemelas ¿te suena?- dijo Ed con sarcasmo.

-¿seguros?- preguntó Kevin.

-por que ellas parecían tener miedo de ustedes, ellas dijeron que les quitaron la ropa, así que supongo que las vieron desnudas-

Ed, Doble d y Eddy hicieron una expresión de disgusto por el comentario del chico.

-¿¡cómo te atreves!?- dijo Doble d muy enojado.

-Nosotros NO somos así- afirmó Eddy.

-sólo les quitamos la ropa y nada más que eso, la ropa interior de ellas no la tocamos-

-Lo que ustedes digan caballerosos jajaja- dijo Kevin con un sano sarcasmo, desgraciadamente los Eds lo tomaron como una burla.

-¡Muchachos!- ordenó el chico de los tres pelos, Ed y Doble d hicieron posición de ataque.

-A él-

Los Eds se abalanzaron sobre el chico, sujetándolo.

-¿¡qué hacen!?- preguntó Kevin con temor.

-El viaje de tu vida, galán- respondió Doble d mientras lo sujetaba de los brazos, Ed lo sujetaba de la piernas, mientras que Eddy ponía superpegamento sobre la patineta de Kevin, luego lo soltaron y lo empujaron hacia la boca del alcantarillado de la calle, ellos se rieron cruelmente al oír el chapoteo del agua, luego Doble d pusó la tapa en la boca del alcantarillado, no sin antes poner pegamento en él , para evitar que Kevin saliera.

-¡Pero qué idiota!- dijo Eddy

-¡Ese imbécil fué lo peor!-

-y que lo digas-respondió Doble d.

Los Eds una vez más continuaron con su recorrido, hasta que vieron , a una chica de pelo rubio arreglando su bici frente a su casa, Los tres muchachos se acercaron a ella.

\- Hola- saludó Doble d.

La chica levantó la vista a miró a los tres muchachos, un poco sorprendida, ya que nunca los había visto.

-Oh hola, soy Nazz van Bartonschmeer, veo que son nuevos, ya que nunca los había visto aquí antes-

-Estás en lo correcto, Nazz- Dijo Doble d.

-mi nombre es Eddward con dos d, pero me llaman doble d, él es Eddy y él es Ed-

-Hola- saludaron Ed y Eddy.

-Un gusto, bueno ¿ya conocieron a los otros vecinos?- preguntó la chica.

-Si- respondió Eddy

-Pero algunos de ellos eran muy raros-

-Déjenme adivinar- dijo Nazz sin sorpresa.

-pensaron que las hermanas Kanker eran raras-

-¿que? Noo, nosotros nos referíamos a Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Rolf, kevin, a nosotros nos encantan las Kanker- aclaró el Doble d, La chica Nazz recordó el relato de las hermanas Kanker y empezó a estallar de la risa.

-Ustedes son los muchachos de los que hablaban las taradas- exclamó la rubia aún riendose, a los Eds no les gustó nada la forma en que ella referió a las hermanas.

-¡Oye! ellas no son taradas- dijo Doble d.

-SÍ, son chicas muy hermosas!- dijo Ed cruzando los brazos.

-¿Oh enserio?- respondió la chica con sarcasmo.

-Ustedes realmente deben ser pubertos muy desesperados para fijarse en chicas como esas-dijo mientras reía, los Eds la miraron con rabia.

-eres un chica muy malcriada al criticar los gustos de los demás- dijo Eddy.

-¿sí? deberían mirarse ustedes mismos en el espejo, tú tienes dientes amarillentos y uno azul- dijo señalando a Eddy, el chico de tres pelo se tapó la boca.

-tú te ves muy flaco , pareces un desnutrido, cualquiera pensaría que eres un cadáver ambulante- dijo la rubia señalando a Doble d, quien apretó su puño.

\- y tú, obviamente tienes la cara de un retrasado- dijo mientras señalaba a Ed quien observaba una mosca que lo distrajo mucho.

-ustedes no son quién para criticarme, yo soy la belleza en persona- decía Nazz con aires de superioridad.

los crueles comentarios de Nazz tocaron el nervio de los Eds,estallaron de la rabia, crujieron sus dientes, la piel se les hizo rojo puero, incluyendo las iris de los ojos, parecían demonios, nunca se los había visto tan furiosos, Ed y doble d sujetaron a Nazz, Eddy le dió fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que la dejó sin aliento.

doble d y Ed torcieron sus brazos como si fuera masa, causando que grite de mucho dolor, luego la arrojaron a un arbol, donde quedó colgando.

-¡Ustedes simios imbéciles!- gritó Nazz con los brazos adoloridos.

-¡Tú eres la imbécil, maldita engreida!- gritaba Eddy.

\- qué quede claro, de ahora en adelante, los Eds somos los invencibles y temidos de esta cul-de-sac ¿entendido?-

-Bonita ropa interior- dijo Doble d en tono de burla.

-¿¡Qué!?- dijo Nazz, luego miró que su ropa interior estaba a la vista, por la rama que la sujetaba.

-¡AY NO! ¡qué humillante!- se lamentó la chica.

Los tres se empezaron a reir con su tipíca risa malvada de siempre, sólo que esta sonó con mucha intensidad escuchándose por todos los rincones del vecindario, la escucharon Sarah quien estaba bajando a Jimmy de la rama, Rolf quién salía todo mojado del arroyo, Johnny estando dentro de su casa quien se estremeció, y hasta Kevin quién buscaba otra salida de los túneles del drenaje, la noche ya había caido.

-Bueno muchachos ya es tarde, vámonos a casa, si aún hay más vecinos por conocer, vendremos otro día- dijo Eddy con buen humor, Ed y doble d asintieron.

de repente, Nazz recordó que las Kanker mencionaron tener miedo de los Eds, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Esperen!- les gritó la chica, los Eds la miraron a ella con la ceja levantada.

-¿No les gustaría ver a sus novias antes de irse? yo sé donde queda su casa- dijo Nazz con una sonrisa maliciosa, ella quería ver a las Kanker huir aterradas de ellos, sólo para sacarse una buena risa ella misma.

-está justo al lado- dijo señalando con el dedo a una casa de paredes celestes, con el techo color azul oscuro, los Eds miraron a Nazz con sospecha, les llamó la atención su sonrisa maligna.

-¿Por que deberíamos creerte?- preguntó Doble d

-Aún si no estuvieran ellas ahí, podrían atenderlos sus padres y les confirme que sí es la casa de las hermanas- respondía Nazz con seguridad.

Los tres Eds se miraron entre si luego asintieron, y se dirigieron hacia la casa de las hermanas, mientras tanto en la casa de las mismas.

-No puedo creer que perdieras la llave de tu armario- decía Marie

-¿ahora te das cuenta de por qué siempre tengo ordenada mi habitación? para evitar este tipo de situaciones-

-¡No tengo tiempo para tus críticas M!- dijo Lee molesta, y buscando por todos lados la condenada llave.

luego se oye el timbre de la puerta, las hermanas se alarmaron.

-Oh no!¡es Mamá!- exclamó May

-¡M! ve a abrirle la puerta- le ordenó la pelirroja.

-No puedo dejar que me vean con esta bata- dijo Marie.

-dile que te ibas a bañar, y asegúrate que no vea el nombre de la etiqueta-

-No me gusta tener que mentirle a Mamá,Lee- respondió Marie con pesar.

-pues no hay opción M, ahora ve abajo- exigió la pelirroja, Marie asintió y bajó las escaleras, cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron en shock, eran los Eds quienes tocaron el timbre.

-Uh la lá preciosa, te ves bien en ese atuendo- dijo Doble d con una mirada coqueta.

Marie iba a cerrar rápidamente la puerta y alertar a sus hermanas, pero el chico gótico del gorro fué más rápido y metió el pie entre la puerta y la pared.

-Tranquila M- dijo Doble d en tono calmado, para que marie se tranquilice.

-Sólo vinimos a hablar-

-¿Okey?- dijo la peliazul con extrañeza, pero sin bajar la guardia

¿qué hacían aqui?¿cómo supieron donde vivíamos? alguien les tuvo que dar el pitazo.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **este fué todo el capítulo 6, ojalá les haya gustado, de este modo, explico cómo en la serie, las hermanas Kanker conocieron a los chicos del vecindario, ya que se muestra cómo conocieron a los Eds pero a ellos no, y me imagino que así se habrán conocido, y por eso las kanker son temidas por los chicos también no solo los Eds, lo de las tres canciones que menciona Rolf cuando habla con Tablón es una referencia a el groovie de cartoon network "mi mejor amigo Tablón" que puede verse en youtube y está en 3 idiomas, inglés,español y portugués. Los chicos también tienen personalidades invertidas también, no sólo los Eds y las Kanker.**

 **Kevin tendría la personalidad agradable de Nazz, y es el galán codiciado por las vecinas.**

 **Nazz es vanidosa y engreída, tiene el carácter de Kevin, y odia a las hermanas , así como el Kevin de la serie detesta a los Eds.**

 **Rolf tiene la personalidad de Johnny, en este mundo alterno es él el que habla con Tablón, y Johnny ocupa el lugar de Rolf siendo el granjero del barrio.**

 **Sarah alterna es la tímida y miedosa como el Jimmy de la serie , y Jimmy Alterno es el malcriado agresivo como Sarah.**

 **si quieren ver dibujos de este fic, busquen mi página de dibujo "Rob" en Facebook, si quieren más información de la serie Ed edd y eddy, busquen "Edmanía" en facebook también,es una que yo sigo, les ha hablado "EltioRob95" hasta la próxima.**


	7. Con las hermanas Kanker

Con las Hermanas Kanker

Los Eds estaban en frente de la puerta de la casa de las Kankers, o al menos eso les dijeron, estaban ansiosos por ver al trío de hermanas una segunda vez.

-Yo tocaré el timbre- dijo Ed con emoción, de pronto sintió un tirón de su chaqueta.

-¿Quién dijo que lo vas a hacer tú ?- dijo Doble d

-yo tocaré el timbre, tú las vas a espantar con tu taradez-

-¿sólo por que lo dices tú?- respondió Ed con enojo, agarrándolo del gorro.

-¡no toques mi gorro cabeza de cono!-

Doble d le dio un golpe en la cabeza de Ed, Ed reaccióno intentando darle otro golpe, el cual el chico del gorro esquiva, y los dos empezaron a golpearse entre sí.

Eddy quien ya estaba cansado de sus tontas peleas, sólo agarró sus cabezas con las manos y las hizo chocar entre sí, Ed y Doble d cayeron al suelo tocándose la frente adoloridos por el fuerte impacto.

-¿¡Por qué diablos hiciste eso Eddy!?- preguntó Doble d mirando molesto pero con una lágrima de dolor.

-Yo voy a tocar el timbre torpes, por que YO soy el líder-

El más bajo de los Eds tocó el timbre lo más rápido posible antes de que Ed y doble d se levantaran a intentar detenerlo.

-Pero yo voy a hablar con diplomacia ¿oiste?- dijo el chico del gorro, haciéndolo a un lado.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la casa de las tres hermanas.

-¡oh no! ¡es mamá!- exclamó May luego de escuchar el sonido del timbre

-¡M, ve a abrirle la puerta!- ordenó Lee

-No puedo dejar que me vea con esta bata- dijo Marie

-dile que te ibas a bañar, pero asegúrate de que no vea el nombre la etiqueta- respondió Lee

-No me gusta tener que mentirle a mamá, Lee- dijo Marie con cierto pesar.

-Pues no hay opción M, ahora ve abajo!- exigió la pelirroja, Marie asintió y bajó las escaleras

Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron en shock, eran los Eds quienes tocaron el timbre.

-Uh la lá preciosa, te ves bien con ese atuendo- dijo Doble d con la mirada coqueta, Marie iba a cerrar la puerta rápidamente y alertar a sus hermanas, pero el chico del gorro fue más rápido y metió el pie entre la puerta y la pared.

-Tranquila M- dijo Doble d en un tono calmado, para que Marie se tranquilice.

-Sólo vinimos a hablar-

-¿Okey?- dijo la peliazul con extrañeza, pero sin bajar la guardia

-¿que hacían aquí? ¿cómo supieron donde vivíamos? Alguien les tuvo que dar el pitazo- pensó Marie para sí misma.

En la habitación de la mayor, Lee y May estaban removiendo todas las cosas de la habitación hasta dar con la maldita llave perdida.

-Emm chicas- llamó Marie, La rubia y la pelirroja dirigieron su atención a ella.

-no es mamá quien vino-

-¿entonces quien?- preguntó Lee muy dudosa.

Marie se quitó de la puerta, revelando a los Eds quienes estaban detrás de ellas.

-miren qué tenemos aquí, muchachos- dijo Eddy mientras sonreía.

Ed silbó el típico silbido que hace un chico cuando ve pasar una chica muy bonita, al ver que May aún tenía la bata puesta.

-¡EEEEEDDDDDSSS!- gritó May con miedo.

-¿qu…qué hacen aquí?- Tartamudeó Lee

-¿¡por qué los dejaste entrar M!?- reprendió a Marie.

-Ellos sólo vinieron a hablar Lee- respondió la hermana del medio, y luego dirirgió su mirada seria a Doble d.

-¿Cierto?-

-Emm por supuesto- dijo Doble d.

-¿Sobre qué quieren hablar?- dijo Lee entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza.

-sólo estábamos aquí por que fuimos a conocer a los demás vecinos y decidimos pasar a saludarlas nada más- respondió Eddy

-Oh ¿y qué piensan de ellos?- preguntó May sonriendo.

-Bueno algunos eran raros y otros eran unos zánganos groseros- respondió Doble d con un tono de desprecio al recordar cada uno de ellos.

-Exacto- dijo Eddy continuando con la charla.

\- todavía nos agradan chicas, a pesar del comportamiento grosero de ustedes-

-¿¡GROSERO!?- gritó Lee

-¡Ustedes Machistas ,de la nada nos hicieron limpiar en todo su asqueroso remol…!-

Marie le tapó la boca a Lee

-Escuchen Eds- habló la peliazul, los tres muchachos le prestaron atención

-nosotras nos disculpamos por todo el malentendido que pasó, no sé que hicimos para ofenderlos y se pusieran así con nosotras, pero enserio mis hermanas y yo lo lamentamos-

Los Eds vieron que sus disculpas, analizaron las palabras de la chica, no notaron ninguna señal de engaño, Marie esta siendo sincera.

-Aceptamos sus disculpas- dijo Eddy sin rodeos.

-¿hay algo que pudiéramos hacer para remediarlo?- preguntó May.

Lee y Marie fulminaron con la mirada a su hermana rubia, pues temían que los Eds les pidieran algún beso para perdonarlas completamente.

-bueno ya que lo mencionan-

Las chicas empezaron a sudar, ellas temían que sus pensamientos respecto a las intenciones de los tres Eds fueran acertadas.

-Queremos las batas de nuestras madres de vuelta ahora, por favor- dijeron los Eds al únisono.

Las Kankers suspiraron de alivio.

-traigannos nuestra ropa primero por favor- respondieron las Kanker también al unísono.

Los Eds fruncieron el ceño.

-Las recibimos en nuestro remolque, les dimos de comer, les dimos batas cómodas ¿y esperan que vayamos a buscar su ropa por ustedes?- preguntó Eddy

-¡pero ya nos disculpamos!- dijo Marie

-¡sí! Pero todavía fueron unas desconsideradas- respondió Doble d

-Pero limpiamos su remolque, y el lío que causamos- dijo Lee

-si, y luego nos faltaron el respeto en nuestra propia casa- respondió Eddy

-luego nos echaste- dijo May

-¡por que rompieron nuestros sentimientos!- respondió Ed

-Pero tú líder nos echó afuera sin nuestra ropa- dijo Marie

-¡estaban colgadas afuera, pudieron llevárselas y ya!- respondió Eddy

-hubieramos hecho eso si no nos hubieran espantado con sus adsurdos muñecos de nosotras- respondió Lee con fiereza.

-Ustedes exageraron al reaccionar así- respondió Eddy.

-si, pero ustedes gritaron que no volviéramos a su territorio jamás- dijo Marie.

Un largo minuto de silencio pasó entre los Eds y las Kankers, los tres muchachos se dieron cuenta de algo, que las hermanas Kankers y los Eds nos estaban deacuerdo en nada, y también pensaron en lo vil y cruel que podría ser el destino, el enamorarse de quienes serían sus posibles enemigas.

-Denos un momento chicas- dijo Eddy.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Reunión!- ordenó él, y los tres Eds fueron al baño.

-usaremos su baño ¿está bien?- dijo el más bajo de los Eds, las hermanas asintieron en señal de aprobación, Eddy cerró la puerta.

-Recuerdame desinfectar ese baño después- dijo Lee a Marie.

-de ningún modo iremos a traerles su ropa, Eddy- dijo Doble d cruzado de brazos.

-por supuesto que no lo haremos cabeza de calcetín- respondió Eddy

\- pero necesitamos las batas de nuestras madres si o sí - dijo Doble d

-no se preocupen, tengo un plan-

-¿lo tienes Eddy?- preguntó Ed.

-claro bobo- dijo Eddy con optimismo.

-¿sólo síganme la corriente esta bien?-

Ed y Doble d asintieron. Los Eds salieron del baño para hablar con las kankers.

-¿saben que?- dijo Eddy

-¿qué?- preguntó Lee

-Estuvimos pensando yo y los muchachos, sería muy poco caballeroso de nuestra parte no traerles su ropa, así que… está bien podríamos ir por ellas-

-¿en serio? gracias chicos son muy considerados- dijo Marie suspirando de alivio, Doble d se sonrojo un poco ante el alago de la peliazul

-¡YAY!- May saltó de alegría.

-Pero tienen que entregarnos nuestras batas primero, por favor- dijo Eddy

-Ah si… sucede que… no podemos- dijo Lee sonriendo con vergüenza.

-¿¡por qué no!?- preguntó Eddy con fastidio.

-Es que estaríamos algo avergonzadas de que nos vieran en paños menores, ya saben- respondió Lee aún sonriendo con vergüenza.

-Pfft- resopló Doble d

-Chicas nosotros ya las vimos cuando les cambiábamos su ropa-

-¿QUÉ? ¡Eso no se hace, es privado!- dijo Marie roja como un tomate.

-Perdón, pero tuvimos que hacer eso chicas- dijo Ed

-sus ropas estaban muy sucias por el lodo-

-¿y no vieron nada más?- preguntó Lee con un leve sonrojo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? CLARO QUE NO- exclamó Eddy indignado que ellas piensen de esa forma de ellos

¡no somos así! ¡no somos ningunos depravados ya suenas como Kevin!-

-Oh ¿ya lo conociste?- preguntó Lee con curiosidad.

-Si, pero ese cretino no era muy amable- dijo Eddy desviando la mirada con enojo.

-Él dijo que era el galán deseado del barrio e hizo unos pésimos comentarios sobre nosotros por lo que lo lanzamos a un alcantarilla- explicó Doble d

-Pobrecito- dijo Marie preocupada por cómo estaría Kevin en estos momentos.

-¿cómo pudieron hacerle eso a él?-

-¡Oye! Ese idiota estaba haciéndonos burla de forma muy cruel- dijo Eddy como excusa.

-Santos pudines- exclamó May

-¿les hicieron algo a los otros chicos?- Preguntó Lee.

-Bueno lastimamos a Sarah, dejamos a Jimmy colgando de un árbol seco, arrojé a Rolf a un arroyo, y a la rubia esa Nazz también la dejamos colgando y ahora su ropa interior está visible-

-Si me preguntan a mí, ellos no se merecían eso, esas cosas que les hicieron, son muy crueles- dijo Marie en tono compasivo

-Pero todos ellos nos provocaron y nos faltaron el respeto primero- se defendió Doble d, pero fue interrumpido por Lee, quien miró con cierta admiración a Eddy.

-no puedo creer que les hicieras eso a Jimmy, a esa rubia oxigenada, no te ofendas May no lo dije por ti-

-¿Qué?- dijo May confundida

La pelirroja se tiró al suelo riendo sonoras carcajadas de tan sólo imaginar eso.

-Considéralo un Favor- dijo Eddy con una agradable sonrisa.

-Bueno supongo que debemos darles las batas, chicas- dijo Lee

-¡LEE!- se quejó Marie

-¡Ya supéralo M! ellos ya nos han visto en corpiño y bombacha así que ya no importa-

La peliazul suspiró en derrota, las tres hermanas se quitaron las batas para el agrado de los ojos de los Eds, amaron ver eso, las chicas en paños menores les entregaron las batas, los tres Eds las agarraron rápidamente.

Marie estaba muy sonrojada, se tapó el corpiño negro con los brazos, desviando la mirada, ella era muy tímida en estos temas, Doble d notó eso en ella, le pareció muy tierna, y eso que a él nada le parecía tierno.

-Ahora vayan por nuestra ropa- ordenó Lee con optimismo.

-Lo siento, pero no- dijo Eddy sonriendo victorioso.

-¿qué?- dijo Lee sorprendida

-¡Pero dijeron que irían a traernos por nuestra ropa!-

-No, dijimos que podríamos ir, pero no lo haremos- respondió Eddy

-Pero chicos, ustedes huelen bien- dijo May

Sus dos hermanas la miraron con extrañeza.

-¿qué esta mal contigo May?- preguntó Lee

Los Eds aprovecharon el momento de distracción de las hermanas, y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad de la habitación.

-¡Tras ellos!- ordenó Lee.

May Marie y Lee comenzaron a perseguirlos, los Eds se arrastraron a través del pasamanos de la escalera para no perder tiempo, Las kankers hicieron lo mismo , el trio de chicos salieron veloces como rayos de la casa de las Kankers, las hermanas los siguieron persiguiendo pero ya no pudieron alcanzarlos.

-¡Gracias por dejar la puerta abierta!- les gritá Eddy antes de adentrarse en el bosque de vuelta al parque de remolques.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- una sonora risa de triunfo vino desde el bosque para que las Kankers lo oyeran.

-¡MALDITOS IDIOTAS!- gritó Lee enojada.

-¡Bonitas prendas intimas, Taradas!- gritó Nazz burlándose y estallando de risa, sin duda valió la pena decirle a los Eds donde vivían las hermanas.

Las Kankers pronto se dieron cuenta de que salieron de la casa persiguiendo a los Eds en ropa interior, pero eso no molestó a Lee, disfrutó ver a Nazz colgando de una rama con su ropa interior a la vista.

-Mira quién habla, oxigenada Jajajajaja- se burló Lee.

Luego las Kankers entraron rápidamente a la casa por el fresco viento nocturno, Lee por fin encontró la llave, las hermanas entraron rápidamente para vestirse, luego salieron para ver si los chicos se encontraban intactos luego de conocer a los Eds.

-¡Bajenme ahora!- exigió Jimmy molesto de que los Eds lo humillaran así, May lo bajó con cuidado.

-Gracias tonta- dijo el niño emo dándole un pequeño abrazo a la rubia, May correspondió el abrazo con cariño, luego Jimmy se alejó un poco de ella para ir con Sarah, Marie y Lee estaban algo sorprendidas por el actuar de su hermanastro menor.

él lo hizo por lo afortunado que era de no tener unos hermanos mayores abusivos como Ed, Las hermanas Kanker luego a lo lejos vieron como Rolf con tablón salían del arroyo, él estaba completamente empapado, y su amigo de madera estaba hinchado.

-¿estás bien Rolf?- Preguntó Marie.

-Rolf está bien- respondió el peliazul, pronto el pequeño grupo, Rolf, Sarah , Jimmy y las Kankers caminaron por el vecindario para hallar a Kevin, pero él se encontró con ellos, estaba empapado con agua de alcantarilla, tenía un olor nauseabundo con moscas volando alrededor, él miro a Nazz quien estaba colgada de la rama.

-Nazz ¿ esa ropa interior tuya es de Winnie pooh?- preguntó el pelinaranja.

Nazz desvió la mirada sonrojada, finalmente ella se cayó de la rama, pero su pantalón quedó colgando, y ella rápidamente entró gritando a su casa, para que no la vieran así, fue muy vergonzoso.

-Me hubiese encantado grabar eso- pensó Lee para sí misma.

Johnny notó que estaban todos reunidos afuera, rápidamente salió afuera corriendo hacia ellos.

-Tenían razón, chicas Kanker- dijo el chico granjero Johnny

-si existe ese trío de chicos ¡son atemorizantes!-

-Se los dije- dijo Lee satisfactoriamente, ya que ellos no le creyeron y se burlaron de ella y sus hermanas.

-Esperemos que seamos capaces de defendernos de ellos- decía Marie.

En el parque de Remolques….

-Oh esto es genial- decía Eddy

-conocimos a los vecinos de la cul-de-sac y recuperamos las batas de nuestras madres-

Los tres Eds chocaron sus manos en señal de triunfo.

Eddy notó que la bata de su mamá (la que usó Lee) estaba rasgada.

-Oh no esa pelirroja rasgó una parte, seguro lo hizo sin querer al correr por el bosque, no es nada que no se pueda arreglar con aguja e hilo-

-oigan amigos- dijo Ed oliendo su bata.

-Esta tiene un olor extraño, huele feo-

-A ver , déjame oler- dijo Doble d tomando su bata y olfateándola.

-Ed, esto es orina- luego Doble d abrió grande los ojos y arrojó la bata hacia Ed

-¡Qué asco!- gritó el chico del gorro con repugnancia.

-¡Aleja eso de mi! ¡Eddy se orinaron en una de las batas!-

-¡Ay esas malditas!- exclamó Eddy

-no importa muchachos, esto no se quedará así obviamente, pero ellas pueden reír al último, por ahora-

CONTINUARÁ….

 **Bien, este ha sido el capítulo 7 de May Marie y Lee, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren ver los dibujos de este y mis otros fics pueden ver el enlace a mi Rob de Facebook, que se encuentra en mi perfil de fanfiction, este Fic NO está muerto, tengo muchas desventuras para este loco trio de hermanas, muy contrario a las Kankers/crueles/tarambana de la serie que todos conocemos, les ha hablado "EltioRob95" hasta la próxima, porfa dejen review si quieren**


	8. vamos a refrescarnos chicas

Vamos a refrescarnos chicas

Pasó una semana desde el acontecimiento de la llegada de los nuevos y nada agradables vecinos, Los Eds, este sábado sin duda amaneció muy caluroso.

La temperatura según la radio, la tele y otros medios de comunicación en el vecindario indicaban que haría mucho más calor cerca del medio día.

Pero eso no parecía ser problema para las hermanas Kanker, las tres chicas llevaban en sus manos unos bates, tenían un notable olor a insecticida, sin duda algo traían las hermanas entre manos.

-No estoy muy segura de esto- dijo M con algo de desconfianza.

-Descuida M, yo sé que funcionará- dijo su hermana mayor Lee con seguridad.

-a ver, mencióname cuando tuviste éxito de todas las veces que dijiste eso- dijo la peliazul con la ceja levantada,tratando de hacer ver a Lee que no es tan buena con los planes y las decisiones.

-Emmmm… mejor cállate y hazlo- dijo Lee dándole el bate a Marie y empujándola hacia el objetivo junto con May, que por cierto se trataba de una colmena de abejas.

Supuestamente el plan de Lee era distraer a las abejas para que ella pudiese saquear la miel y venderla como producto importado a los incautos vecinos, en otras palabras.

otra de las típicas estafas de las hermanas, pero lo que May y Marie estaban ignorando es que sólo era en realidad que se trataba de una broma muy pesada de parte de su hermana mayor.

Y mordieron el anzuelo, May y Marie ciegamente empezaron a golpear la colmena de abejas con salvajismo usando los bates, Las tres pensaron que se trataría de una cantidad pequeña de abejas, se quedaron sin habla al ver que de ahí salió un enorme enjambre, casi parecía una enorme masa negra transparente.

-¿Emm M?- preguntó May con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

-¿si May?-

-no creí que hubiera tantas abejas en un pequeño panal-

-yo tampoco lo creí, supongo que las enciclopedias de insectos no son fuente viable ¿No Lee?- Marie dirigió su mirada hacia ella, pero Lee ya se había alejado a toda velocidad de ahí.

-Esa maldita- pensó para si misma

-¡Corre May!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

Las dos hermanas salieron corriendo a toda velocidad de ahí hacia su casa, Lee por haberse adelantado en la corrida llegó primero y cerró la puerta

-¡Lee maldita sea! Abre la puerta!- gritó Marie mientras golpeaba la puerta junto con May pero el enjambre de abejas ya las había alcanzado y comenzaron a picotearlas, Lee finalmente abrió la puerta cuando ya no oyó el zumbido de las abejas, dedujo que ya se habían ido a su colmena de vuelta, vió a sus hermanas completamente hinchadas por las múltiples picaduras, estallo de risa al verlas así.

-Voy a matarte Lee- dijo Marie mirando molesta a su hermana pelirroja, ya se dio cuenta que se trató de otra de sus bromas de mal gusto.

En cambio May, a pesar de tener dolorosas picaduras en todo el cuerpo aún estaba sonriendo.

-¿Podemos hacer otra cosa?- preguntó ella

El mediodía había llegado, y un calor infernal se cernía sobre peach creek en este día, y las hermanas que se encontraban caminando por los suburbios como habitualmente hacen, estaban completamente sudorosas de tanto sol.

-¡qué terrible calor!- exclamaba Lee recostandose en May

-quiero sombra,sombra, sombra necesito sombra- sus ojos rápidamente divisaron un árbol que daba una inmensa sombra, eso alivió a las chicas, rápidamente saltaron a la sombra de ese árbol.

-Awww sombra- dijeron al unísono.

Pero por obra del destino, o el horario, el sol se movió y empezó a alumbrar bajo el árbol.

-Aaaahhh sol!- gritó Marie.

Las kankers corrían hacia cualquier lugar donde hubiera sombra, de un lugar a otro, pero la luz del sol les llegaba a donde quiera que iban y volvieron al árbol, donde estuvieron inicialmente.

-Oigan hermanas- dijo May

-conozco un lugar para refrescarnos-

-Estoy tan desesperada como para creerte, May- dijo Lee cansada de tener que lidiar con el sol.

Mientras tanto en la casa de las hermanas, Jimmy estaba caminando hacia la cocina, a pesar de estar bajo techo, él también se moría de calor.

-Hielo, hielo necesito hielo-

Jimmy abre el refrigerador, su sorpresa es grande cuando se encuentra a sus hermanas dentro de un gran cubo de hielo, estaban bien frescas ahí.

-¡Ay, que fastidio!-

El niño emo con rabia patea el enorme cubo de hielo con las hermanas hacia afuera. Y por lógica de caricatura el hielo se derrite con las Kanker dentro.

La Tarde había llegado, acompañado de un calor aún más sofocante de que el del mediodía, Las kankers se estaban arrastrando a través de la arena cuán desierto.

-Agua necesito agua- dijo Lee.

-H2o… por favor- suplicaba Marie.

-Ah… quiero caldo- dijo May.

Finalmente las tres hermanas se rindieron y cayeron, mirando al radiante astro rey que era implacable con los rayos solares.

\- ¡me rostizo! - dijo Lee

\- Adiós mundo cruel. ya nunca te veré-

-Veo pasar mi vida ante mis ojos- dijo May

-¿Cuál vida?- preguntó Lee

-¿qué están haciendo chicas?- preguntó Nazz apareciendo frente a ellas de repente tapando el sol.

Las kankers rápidamente se pusieron de pie.

-Emm nada nada- dijeron al unísono.

-Hmm tontas- dijo Nazz luego siguió de largo en su bicicleta a toda velocidad.

-Oye Nazz!- gritó Lee

-¿¡a dónde vas!?-

-¡A la fiesta refrescante en casa de Kevin, sopenca!- respondió la rubia desde la distancia.

-¡Guau!- exclamó la pelirroja

-¡y no están invitadas!-

-¿fiesta refrescante? ¿oyeron eso chicas?- dijo Lee dirigiéndose a sus hermanas.

-podremos refrescarnos y sociabilizar, tenemos muchas cosas por hacer-

Luego de esa pequeña charla, el trío de hermanas se dirigió a su casa, entraron a la habitación de Lee.

-Bien, manos a la obra- dijo la mayor con optimismo.

-No hagan nada que yo no haría-

Lee saca un llave dorada y abre un misterioso cajón, tenía muchas cosas valiosas ahí, pero ella estaba buscando algo en especial.

May se sentó en la cama y empezó a leer una revista que encontró a la zar.

Marie sólo se quedó parada, Lee notó eso.

-oye M ¿no vas a sentarte?-

-Estoy cómoda así como estoy, gracias- respondió Marie firmemente.

-Bíen aquí esta chicas- dijo Lee dando con una caja dorada.

-contraten un secretario ¡contemplen!-

Dijo abriendo la misteriosa caja revelando el contenido.

-"Trajes de baño de las diosas" bueno, eran de nuestra hermana mayor Jenny-

Eran bikinis rojos algo pequeños, demasiado para la talla de ellas tal vez.

-Wow- dijo Marie impresionada

-parecen servilletas Lee-

-Hora de prepararse- dijo la pelirroja con optimismo.

Y Así las kankers se cambian su característica ropa, La mayor arregla su algo esponjoso cabello, revelando sus ojos, se coloca el bloqueador para evitar la luz solar, toma un bolígrafo, y se dibuja un bien elaborado tatuaje, en medio de su pecho para verse más hot.

-¿y bien hermanas?- dijo ella.

-¿qué les parece mi loOOOOOK! –

Se resbala y cae al suelo, por la botella del bloqueador.

-Estúpida botella-

A pesar de la divertida escena, Lee kanker no se veía tan mal con el traje de baño, ni que decir de la rubia y la peliazul.

-Se ve algo apretado, ¿no crees Lee?-

Decía Marie algo incómoda, y con cierto rubor en el rostro.

-Para nada amiga, hace calor!- decía Lee con optimismo.

-Las personas quieren refrescarse M,si no nos vemos frescas, no será fresco-

Dijo la mayor queriendo sonar cool.

-¿Tú tienes calor, May?- le preguntó a Marie a su hermana menor.

-¿Calor? Me estoy asando, M!- decía May sonriendo como lo hace habitualmente.

-No te precupes, May- dijo Lee relajando sus brazos en el hombro de sus dos hermanas.

-nos vemos bien, no sentimos, bien e iremos a la fiesta-

Luego la pelirroja toma una toalla, la enrolla y la usa de látigopara darles en la retaguardia.

-¡Oye lee!- grita M roja del coraje.

-¡qué pasa contigo!-

-¡Andando, andando!- ordenó Lee ignorando las quejas de su hermana

-Vamos a vernos bellas, vamos a presumir, vamos a ser estrellas- decía con toda seguridad en si misma.

Las kankers salieron de su casa para llegar a la casa de Kevin, donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, al llegar subieron a la cerca para asomarse y curiosear antes de entrar, vieron que llegaron todas los invitados, estaba Sarah bañándose en la pileta, Rolf estaba dando de comer o más bien tratando de dar de comer a su amigo Tablón, y kevin el anfitrión estaba tomando sol.

-están todos aquí- dijo Lee

-se ve divertido- dijo May

La rubia quizo cruzar la cerca.

-¿y a dónde vas tú?- dijo Lee jalándola hacia el suelo.

-escuchen chicas, la entrada a una fiesta lo es todo, lección número uno…-

Lee les explica todos los detalles a May y a Marie, ellas asienten en señal de respuesta.

-Bien ya está todo dicho, Entremos!-

Las kankers entran de improviso, corriendo y gritando a lo loco cuan chicas fiesteras, sorprendiendo a los vecinos, casi se llevan a Sarah y a la minipileta por delante, de no ser por una cascara de plátano que hace que las hermanas resbalen y choquen con la mesa.

-¿¡quién comió platano!?- gritó Lee estando en el cielo.

-Oh genial- decía Jimmy con sarcasmo, mientras auxiliaba a Sarah.

Nazz se acercó al trío de hermanas ,nada contenta de verlas en las fiesta.

-¿y ustedes qué hacen aquí?- preguntó con molestia.

-¿qué no es obvio?- respondió Lee presumiendo su bien elaborado tatuaje.

-No sé quien las invitó- dejo Jimmy con fastidio mientras sacaba a Sarah quien se encontraba en shock de la piscina.

Nazz con mala intención le borra el tatuaje a Lee con un trapo mojado.

-¡Mi tatuaje en pecho!- exclamó Lee, apretó los dientes con ira.

-¡Oigan!- exclamó Nazz

-¡miren qué clase de tontas vinie…AAHH!-

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que Lee en represalia le desabrochó el bikini a Nazz, ella sujeta su bikini, por poco y revelaba cierta delantera. Miró con enojo a Lee.

La pelirroja y la rubia estaban a punto a patearse y tironearse del cabello cuando…

-Oigan chicas cálmense- dijo Kevin

Nazz y Lee literalmente se derretían ante los buenos pectorales que tenía Kevin, no por nada era el galán del barrio.

-Es una fiesta, hay que divertirse-

May se encontraba sentada en el rociador.

-Espero que esto me quite el dolor en el trasero causado por la caída-

-Oye, hermastra descerebrada- dijo Jimmy sin educación

-quítate del rociador-

May frunció el ceño ante el insulto e se movió un milímetro para que el agua del rociador saltara a la cara de Jimmy, no era tan tonta como todos pensaban, Jimmy se enfureció ante eso le echó una mirada asesina a su hermanastra, Marie vió la escena y llamó a May hacia la mesa de bocados. la salvó de un posible mal momento.

-¿qué es eso?- decía Sarah algo asqueada.

-Cabeza de cerdo- respondió Johnny

-La especialidad de mi país-

-Bueno- respondió Sarah

-yo traje criché-

Sarah le enseña la mencionada comida a Johnny cuyo aroma le disgustó por completo.

-La comida no me gusta- respondió el

-¡LA FIESTA ESTÁ EMBRUJADA!-

Gritó corriendo en señal de paranoia.

Sarah se tapa la cara y empieza a llorar

"sniff" sniff"

-Olvida a ese lunático, Sarah- dijo Jimmy tratando de animarla

-a mi si me encanta el criché-

-¡OYE LEE ATRAPA!- Gritó Marie queriendo divertirse, arrojándole una hamburguesa a Lee, mientras esta tomaba sol, Lee la atrapa con la boca, hace una seña, dando a entender que quiere más.

-Eso es divertido- pensó May.

La rubia agarraba una hamburguesa más, para arrojársela a Lee, quien atrapó sin problemas, le arrojó otra, la atrapaba, lo arrojó una más y la atrapaba, Marie queriendo bromear con las dos (más con Lee) le da la cabeza de cerdo a May para que la arroje.

Lee (ignorando que era la cabeza de cerdo) la atrapa pero queda atorada en la boca, Marie se ríe de la divertida escena, señalando a lo loco, May la agarra inconcientemente y la lanza hacia lee impactando contra su estómago, haciendo que Lee escupa la cabeza de cerdo, volando hacia la mesa arruinando los platos de bocadillos.

Aterrizando justo en el plato de criché de Sarah.

-Basta de tonterías, chicas- dijo Lee

-si quieren que las doten, tienen que mezclarse, adáptense, sociabilizar-

La mayor empujó a las hermanas junto a los demás vecinos.

-Miren qué desastre- decía Jimmy junto Sarah y Rolf, mirando toda la comida echa a perder.

Ellos miraron que May estaba a su lado sonriendo e incomodándolos al mismo, mientras que Marie estaba del otro.

-Oigan ¿vieron el ataque de los zombies con cerebro?- preguntó la rubia iniciando conversación.

\- La operación que vi en un canal anoche demostraba unas excelentes técnicas de extracción cerebral- dijo Marie también iniciando conversación.

-Tenían células mutantes con enormes hocicos babeantes Buajjj- decía May imitando la mueca del zombie de la película.

-Y hubo que tomar precaución para evitar la contaminación- dijo Marie poniéndose guantes de médico.

-se le salió el plasma de los ojos, y se inflamaban los cerebros- decía May.

\- la insición la hacían aquí para liberar la enorme presión- decía Marie usando de ejemplo la cabeza de cerdo.

Sarah las miraba con temor, más por el relato de las dos chicas.

-Pero ya fue su cabeza estalló- decía May.

-con los sesos salpicados, los tocaban sin ensuciarlos- decía Marie

-¡Con sangre y líquido cerebral!- dijeron al únisono.

Sarah se había desmayado.

Jimmy se llevó a Sarah desmayado lejos de ahí, Rolf directamente se escondió debajo de la mesa.

Lee sólo se dio un golpe a la cara, preguntándose qué hizo para tener hermanas tan ñoñas.

-¡Chicas¡ ¡chicas!- les gritó Lee acercándose a ellas, al ver que estaban haciendo el rídiculo.

Trató de calmarse ella primero, tomó aire, y luego habló.

-No hablen de trabajo, dije socializar-

La música se hizo presente.

-guau, música chicas- dijo Lee

Todos los chicos del vecindario empezaron a bailar, las hermanas Kanker no fueron la excepción, ellas se acercaron a bailar con ellos, pero no pasaron ni dos segundos, la música cesó, y los chicos vuelven a sentarse para comer.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo Marie

-plan b- dijo Lee

Las chicas se juntaron.

-Bien chicas, esto es lo que harán chhh… chh h… y luego ustedes chh… chh.. chh... ¿entendieron?-

May y Marie asintieron en respuesta.

-bien hagámoslo-

Lee se sube a la punta de la cerca, a través de una escalera, con un altavoz en la mano.

-¡Damas y torpes!- anunció Lee.

-Nosotras las Kankers haremos el acto más osado de todos, "el salto mortal triple!"-

Aunque esto era muy tentador de ver, Los chicos sólo seguían disfrutando de los bocadillos.

May y Marie se pusieron detrás del rociador.

-¿será buena idea hacerlo May?- preguntó Marie.

-No, pero será genial- respondía May

Lee hizo unos pequeños estiramientos antes de saltar, voló a una altura considerable, sin duda nació para esto, al tocar el suelo corre hacia Marie y May a toda velocidad, ellas ni se inmutan, Lee da otro gran salto hacia ellas.

-¡May es la señal!-

-¿¡Oh oh qué hacemos Marie!?- dijo la rubia exaltada.

-¡Sólo junta tus manos con las mías!-

Lee aterriza sobre ellas, formando un triangulo humano de tres chicas.

-¡TA- DÁ!- dijeron las tres al unísono.

desgraciadamente sus trajes de baño de tan apretado que estaban, se salieron volando, incluyendo el bikini que tenían puesto. Uno cayó en la cabeza de rolf, el segundo cae en el hot dog de Nazz, quien sin darse cuenta se lo come, el tercero cae en el cucharón con jugo donde Sarah se la toma, tampoco sin darse cuenta.

La música empieza a sonar de nuevo y los chicos vuelven a bailar sin percartarse de que las hermanas kanker estaban completamente desnudas.

Las tres estaban rojas de la verguénza por la embarazosa situación, Marie mucho más que sus dos hermanas.

Lee miró hacia los alrededores, debería haber un lugar donde ocultarse.

-Lotería-pensó ella.

-¡rápido a la pileta inflable!- ordenó ella.

Las kankers con el busto y la entrepierna tapada con los brazos, a toda velocidad se meten a la piscina.

-¿¡Lee y ahora qué haremos!?- preguntó Marie con desesperación.

-Shh… cállate M, estoy pensando-

-yo te dije que esas cosas estaban muy apretadas-

-¡No empiezes M!-

-¡Alguien viene!- alertó May

-¡rápido! Actúen normal- dijo Lee.

las hermanas se sumergieron hasta el cuello, y fingieron estar relajadas.

Los que se acercaban eran su hermanastro menor Jimmy junto con Sarah.

-Oigan lárguense de la piscina, es nuestro turno- dijo Jimmy

-No no lo es- respondió Lee

-¡Si lo es lagartija!- decía Jimmy empezando a enfadarse.

-No nos vamos a mover- dijo May

-May, desaparece de mi vista- exigió Jimmy

-¡VETE TÚ IDIOTA!- gritó Lee arrojándole agua de la piscina.

Jimmy gruñó por la reacción

-¿¡por que van a ver si ya puso la puerca!?- dijo Lee con enojo.

-Ven Jimmy, dejémoslas en paz- dijo Sarah calmándolo y yéndose lejos.

-Hola chicas- saludó Kevin amablemente.

Las hermanas se quedaron mudas al verlo.

-¿Puedo meterme con ustedes?- preguntó el.

Las chicas se quedaron muy sonrojadas ¿Qué el chico más guapo del vecindario se metiera a la piscina, con ellas desnudas sin darse cuenta? La situación no lo amerita.

Lee tuvo que idear una excusa.

-May tiene un pezón en la espalda, así como el malo de James bond-

Kevin sólo se limitó a reír.

-Muy gracioso chicas, ya hablaremos-

Las hermanas suspiraron enamoradas

-Awww kevin-

-¿Un pezón en mi espalda? ¿dondé?- preguntó May haciendo un tonto esfuerzo de mirarse atrás.

-¡esta aquí bruta!- responde Lee apretando un pezón del frente a su hermana.

-¡AUCH! ¡LEE!- gritó May.

Las hermanas no tenían más opción que observar la fiesta hasta que termine e irse de ahí sin que nadie note su situación

vieron cómo Johnny estaba poniendo un gran pastel en la mesa.

-Hmm Pastel- dijo May queriendo salir de la piscina.

pero Lee la jala del brazo hacia dentro.

-¡Hey hey hey! ¿Acaso estás desquiciada?-

Marie queda en shock al observar el estado de sus manos de estar tanto tiempo en el agua.

-Oye Lee, creo que nuestros cuerpos están absorviendo el agua de la mini-pileta –

-Cállate- le susurró Lee molesta.

Pasaron las horas y el sol se estaba ocultando, los chicos ya estaban vestidos, y sentados alrededor de la fogata azando salchichas y malvaviscos, las kankers estaban sintiendo un frío intenso por el viento nocturno que ya estaba sintiendo.

-fo-fogata rica- repetía May con los dientes temblando.

-Ca-ca-cállate- respondía Lee en el mismo estado.

La noche había llegado y todos los chicos del vecindario se quedaron a dormir en la casa de kevin.

Las kankers estaban hinchadas, azuladas del frío literalmente.

-O-o-oye Lee l-la co-costa ya es- está libre- decía Marie temblando de frío.

-E-entonces po-podemos i-irnos de aquí-

Lee dirigió su mirada a May, quien estaba con la mirada perdida de tanto frío que ofrecía la madrugada

-M-may, may! Hermanita y-ya podemos i-irnos-

-Fo-fogata rica- respondía ella.

-Muy bien- dijo Lee

\- a la una, a las dos, y a las tres-

Las kankers, rompieron la pileta vacía con sus piernas, la llevarían con ellas, ni locas ellas andarían como Dios las trajo al mundo por el vecindario, y menos en la noche.

-May siento tu pecho en mi espalda- dijo la mayor

-y no me gusta nada-

Las kankers empezaron a marchar, pero se resbalan con la cabeza de cerdo, vuelan hacia el árbol, las kankers quedan colgando de la rama.

-Maldito marrano- dice Lee fastidada.

-¿M estás bien?-

-Sí Lee-

-¿y tu May?-

Abrieron grande los ojos cuando vieron que May tenía la cabeza metida en otra colmenas.

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!¡NO OTRA VEZ! – gritaron al unísono.

Las hermanas salieron corriendo del patio con las furiosas abejas volando sobre ellas.

Las tres no dejaban de gritar.

-¡Pica pica pica pica pica!-

El único que las vió correr por el vecindario era un niño calvo igual que Johnny, mucho más menor que Sarah y Jimmy quien andaba con su gran perro blanco de con una mancha negra rodeando su ojo izquierdo.

-Wow- decía el niño

-Eso es algo que no se ve todas las noches ¿cierto butch?-

-No me interesa, sólo quiero ir a casa y poder dormir tranquilo lejos de ti, buster-

Respondía el perro llamado butch.

-¡Pero en casa vamos a divertirnos mucho más!- respondía en tono optimista el niño llamado buster.

El perro simplemente suspiro en respuesta.

De repente el niño y el perro notaron a otros tres jóvenes que pasaron frente de ellos, ignorándolos por completo, por su apariencia de chicos rudos, lo mejor sería no dirigirles la palabra.

-Bien, muchachos ¿están listos?- preguntaba Eddy

Ed y doble d tenían en sus manos latas de aerosol, asintieron en respuesta.

-perfecto, vamos a darle una terrible sorpresa a los torpes vecinos, andando-

Decía Eddy sonriendo con picardía.

¿Qué estarán tramando los temibles Eds?

Continuará.

 **Este ha sido el capitulo 8, la versión May Marie y Lee del episodio "vamos a refrescarnos" por si notaron cierto parecido, el niño y el perro son un cameo de la nueva obra animada del creador de Ed edd y Eddy , "SNOTROCKET" un piloto del gran Danny antonucci, pueden buscarlo en Youtube, parece que será una nueva serie.**

 **¿pensaron que no saldrían los Eds en este capítulo? Pues si aparecen, en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán más, les ha hablado "EltioRob95" nos leemos : )**


	9. Highway to Ed

**Capitulo 9**

 **Highway to Ed**

En el Patio de la casa de Kevin a altas horas de la noche. Todos los vecinos estaban durmiendo adentro, sin duda fue una fiesta que para ellos les sería inolvidable, Los Eds habían llegado al lugar.

-Eddy ¿estás seguro de que tuvieron una fiesta?- preguntó Ed.

-Claro que sí cabeza hueca, estoy seguro- respondió Eddy con seguridad.

recordando cuando fue a espiar escondido desde los arbustos, toda actividad del vecindario en la mañana del mismo día, escuchó a Kevin quien conversaba con Nazz que haría una fiesta refrescante, eso le dio una idea a Eddy, una malintencionada idea.

-No sé por qué no fuimos invitados- dijo Ed con los brazos cruzados.

-Tal vez por la paliza involuntaria que les dimos tarado!- dijo Doble d tironeando del cabello despeinado al pelinaranja, Ed entrecerró los ojos en el chico del gorro, levantó el brazo en ademán de golpearlo.

-Si se llegan a pelear otra vez, los voy a dejar atados en aquel árbol- advirtió Eddy.

Por esa advertencia, Doble d y Ed se calmaron.

Los Eds entraron a la casa, al parecer Kevin no le había puesto llave a la puerta trasera de su patio problamente como descuido de la fiesta, como este era un vecindario completamente alejado de la ciudad. por lo que ningún hecho de inseguridad se llevó a cabo en Peach creek a lo mejor era por ese motivo, es lo que pensaron ellos.

Vieron que los chicos estaban profundamente dormidos, unos en los sofás y otros en el suelo, Nazz estaba roncando, Rolf se chupaba el dedo, Los Eds miraron hacia todos lados para ver si no estaban las Kankers durmiendo con ellos, fueron recorriendo las habitaciones con sigilo por si acaso.

-¿dónde estarán las Kankers?- preguntó Eddy en voz baja.

Doble d mirá hacia el patio, y nota unos rastros a agua en el pasto que daban hacia la casa de las mencionadas, los rastros no eran de hace mucho tiempo.

-Al parecer, ella se fueron antes Eddy- respondió el chico del gorro.

-Como sea... manos a la obra muchachos- ordenó el bajito sonriendo con malicia.

Los Eds sacaron los algunos muebles de la casa de kevin al patio, y comenzaron a romperlos, claro sin hacer mucho ruído, para no despertar a alguno de los chicos. Rompieron mesitas, sillas, lámparas, jarrones, alguno que otra cortina, o cuando no podían romperlas, arrojaban tierra del patio para ensuciarla. el plan de los Eds era dar a entender a los vecinos que no estaban jugando que de verdad iban a arruinarle la vida a quien sea que interfiera con sus planes para este vecindario.

Luego de cometer esa pequeña barbarie,el trío de chicos comenzó a decorar el muro de tablones 2 x4 con graffiti, con las latas de aerosol que trajeron, y como si eso fuera poco, aprovecharon el sueño profundo de los vecinos, volvieron adentro de la casa para pintarles la cara, con tranqulidad para que ninguno despertara.

Ya cometido el vandálico acto, Los tres Eds chocaron sus manos en señal de victoria.

-Ahora larguémonos de aquí muchachos- dijo el chico de tres pelos.

Un pensamiento invadió la mente de Doble d.

-Espera ¿qué pasa con las Kankers?-

-¿qué hay con ellas?-

-Ya vimos que son unas marginadas aquí... estos idiotas podrían pensar que hicimos todo este hermoso desastre-

Eddy suspiró

-Está bien, ED Aerosol!- ordenó

Ed le entregó la lata de aerosol a Eddy , quien la agitó y empezó a escribir una cosa más en el muro de tablas.

"Los Eds estuvieron aquí"

-¿contento?-

-Claro Eddy, no creo que el mensaje pueda ser más claro que eso- aprobó Doble d

-Es la última vez que hacemos algo bueno por ellas, bien ¿entendido?, ahora marchémonos- sentenció el chaparrito.

Mientras tanto en la casa de las Kankers, Las hermanas se habían secado el cabello y todo el cuerpo desnudo con la secadora para sacarse el frío, y se colocaron mucha aloe vera para aliviar las violentas picaduras del enjambre de abejas.

-Eso realmente estuvo demasiado cerca- dijo Marie.

-No puedo creer que Kevin se acercara a nosotras- dijo Lee.

-y yo aún no encuentro mi tercer pezón de la espalda, chicas- dijo May, a lo que Lee hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-May ven aquí un momento, te contaré un secreto-

-¿sí?-

May se acercó sonriendo a Lee, Lee la golpeó en la cabeza tan fuerte que la mandó a volar contra la pared formando un hoyo , en el que su cabeza quedó atascada, La pelirroja al sacarla de ahí le quedó dando vueltas como a un tornillo

-¡Eso fue una broma para alejar a Kevin!- le espetó la pelirroja quien había perdido la paciencia.

-Uh que alivio- dijo la rubia. con una boba sonrisa mareada por el trompazo.

Lee rodó los ojos. May era un caso perdido a estas alturas.

-Bueno chicas, vayan a sus habitaciones a vestirse antes de que mamá despierte y nos vea así en trajes de Eva-

-Claro Lee- obedecieron sus hermanas ya bastante cansadas.

fueron rápidamente a sus habitaciones.

-qué loco día el de hoy ¿no?- comentó May a Marie con optimismo, antes de que se fueran a dormir.

-Si, espero no repetirlo nunca- respondió Marie.

A la mañana siguiente, Las kankers se habían levantado a desayunar normalmente como siempre, salieron con su atuendo de siempre.

Lee iba con su chaqueta de cuero, remera roja debajo, falda azul.

Marie vestía chaqueta negra,con una remera rosa debajo, falda roja. y su característico sombrero.

May tenía una vestimenta simple, remera verde claro con el dibujo de un espiral verde oscuro en él, y un jean.

Después del desayuno, fueron a pensar qué idea obtendrían hoy para estafar a los vecinos, y obtener los deliciosos caramelos, pero vieron que todos los chicos estaban reunidos en un pequeño grupo, charlando.

Eso les llamó la atención, a las tres les produjo curiosidad y se acercaron a ver.

-¿qué esta pasando?- Preguntó Lee

-Esos Eds- dijo Nazz con desprecio con el ceño fruncido como si hablara de lo más repugnante del mundo.

-Fueron a la casa de Kevin mientras dormíamos y destruyeron sus cosas, llenaron de graffiti en su cerca y nos pintaron la cara a todos-

-¿Así que eso pasó?- preguntó Marie algo impactada, pensando en que tal vez eso les habría pasado de haberse quedado más tiempo.

-Si, qué mala onda de parte de ellos- dijo Kevin.

-Estamos pensando en qué hacer a continuación- dijo Nazz

De repente Sarah se acercó corriendo hacia el grupo.

-Chicos ¿de casualidad no han visto a mi muñeca?-

Todos negaron con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Oh no, traje a "Dolly pupú" a la fiesta, y ¡ahora no la encuentro!- se lamentó la tímida niña.

-¡Los Eds debieron haberla tomado!- exclamó Jimmy

-Va a ser muy difícil negociar con ellos, luego de conocerlos-

-¡Tablon dice que deberíamos llamar a la policía!- dijo Rolf.

Todos miraron con extrañeza al peliazul.

-Rolf, pintar la cara de alguien no es delito suficiente para ser arrestado- opinó Marie.

-Deberíamos pelear contra ellos- sugirió Lee levantando el puño cerrado.

-Tonta, me dominaron a mí y a Johnny fácilmente, así que eso no sería una buena idea- dijo Nazz.

-Esperen, ellos nos odian a todos menos a las Kankers ¿no?- dijo Kevin

Todos asintieron.

-¿Y si las Kankers van a su territorio?- sugirió Kevin.

Esa loca idea, puso los pelos de punta a las mencionadas.

-¡NO! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA MIS HERMANAS Y YO IREMOS ALLÍ!- exclamó Lee negando rotundamente con las manos.

-¿qué pasa boba? ¿tienes miedo de los chicos?- preguntó Nazz en tono de broma, mezclando una mirada de burla y desafío.

-No, es sólo que… no nos agradan esos muchachos- respondió Lee.

-¡a ninguno de nosotros nos agrada esos tipejos tarada!- gritó Jimmy.

-¿¡qué me dijiste tú pedazo de…!?-

-Aún si lo hiciéramos…- dijo Marie metiéndose en la charla.

-¿que quisieran que hagamos allá?-

-sólo encuentren la muñeca de Sarah y traigansela- dijo Jimmy

-Por favor- rogó Sarah.

-Está bien- dijo Lee.

-Pero sólo si nos pagan-

-¿qué? Estas loca si piensas que te daré un centavo-

-Oh está bien- dijo Lee dándole la espalda.

-Pueden ir ustedes a pedirles la muñeca a ver qué les responden-

-¡está bien está bien! tú ganas Lee, si vuelven con la muñeca les pagaremos- aceptó Jimmy en tono de derrota.

-Sí ¿Cuánto?- preguntó Lee, mientras sus hermanas abrían grande los ojos expectantes.

-Dos dólares-

-¿dos dólares? Lo siento arriesgar nuestro pellejo en ese lugar no vale esa cantidad-

la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos al igual que las otras dos Kankers.

-Dos dólares y cincuenta centavos-

-Hmmm- Lee lo estuvo meditando un momento al cabo de un minuto.

-Está bien trato hecho- Lee y Jimmy estrecharon la mano.

Mientras tanto Nazz se acercó a Marie.

-Oye Marie ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- su tono de voz parecía muy serio.

Marie asintió, y ambas se alejaron unos metros del grupo.

-¿qué quieres Nazz?-

-Bueno, para ser honesta, eres la única Kanker en la que puedo confiar plenamente- confesó la rubia.

-Si eso es así, ¿por qué me llamas tonta?- pregunto la peliazul con los brazos cruzados.

-Siempre estás ayudando a Lee a estafar a los chicos y a mí- respondió Nazz.

-Bueno, eso es cierto- admitió Marie

-¿pero qué necesitas de mi?-

-Mira, esos Eds realmente son fuertes. sus golpes aún me duelen incluso pudieron con Johnny que es un poco más fuerte que yo, no quisiera que te hagan daño, me importa poco lo que pase con Lee y May. pero tú cuídate, tu inteligencia es muy útil en este vecindario-

-Agradezco tu honestidad Nazz- dijo Marie con sinceridad.

-Pero no tienes que preocuparte, Los Eds no nos harán daño, ellos al fin y al cabo están enamorados de nosotras asi que creo que podemos manejar esto-

-Bueno, eso espero – dijo Nazz.

Luego de la conversación Marie se fue con Lee y May , las tres iniciaron su travesía adentrándose en el bosque hacia el parque de casas rodantes.

-¿crees que puedan conseguir la muñeca Nazz? Preguntó Kevin.

-No, incluso si no lo hicieran, al menos nos libraríamos de esas lunáticas- dijo Nazz sonriendo.

Kevin la miró con desaprobación.

-Eso fue cruel Nazz- y se retiró de allí.

-¡No espera Kevin! ¡sólo era una broma! JAJAJA ¿lo ves? ¡me estoy riendo!- suplicó la chica deportista detrás de el.

Mientras tanto las kankers estaban caminando por el bosque, muy pensativas, sobre cómo iban a encontrarse con los Eds de nuevo ¿cómo iban a recuperar la muñeca para Sarah? Si iban a volver intactas al vecindario, esperaban que sí y la música no ayudaba.

May desde su teléfono táctil puso una canción de una conocida banda legendaria de hard Rock, para aplacar el silenciosamente molesto ambiente del bosque.

"I'm on highway to hell On the highway to hell

I'm on the highway to hell

On the highway

Yeah, highway to hell

I'm on the highway to hell

Highway to hell

Highway to hell"

-¡APAGA ESO MAY!- gritó Lee.

-Jaja lo siento Lee-

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo, Las Kankers ahora irán a ver a los Eds a recuperar la muñeca de Sarah, así que va a ser un encuentro muy loco, bueno, la música de final del capitulo es "Highway to hell" de AC/DC, les ha hablado "EltioRob95",si quieren ver dibujos de este y otros fics, busquen "Rob y más Rob" en Facebook hasta la próxima.**


	10. Plan Kanker fallido

**Capítulo 10**

 **Plan kanker fallido.**

En el bosque las hermanas Kanker estaban planeando y preguntándose para sí mismas sobre como iban a hacer para recuperar la muñeca de Sarah.

Pero Marie pensaba más en lo mal que se había sentido por haber tratado mal a Doble d, supongo que es entendible que él reaccionara de esa forma, ella también se pondría así si alguien se aprovechara de su hospitalidad ,en su propia casa, bueno no de la forma en que lo hizo doble d, y aunque no era muy conciente de sus actos, gracias a su maldita timidez, se generó un malentendido entre él y ella, sentía que debía quedar bien con el chico del gorro , muy a pesar de que la peliazul ya se había disculpado con él y sus amigos en nombre de sus hermanas.

-Bien chicas ¿cómo piensan que vamos a hacer esto de recuperar la muñeca de la señorita tímida?- preguntó Lee a sus dos hermanas , quien al parecer la líder no tuvo ninguna brillante estrategia.

-¿y se la pedimos de forma amable a los Eds?-preguntó May en tono ingenuo, Lee y Marie la miraron con extrañeza.

-¡Eso es estúpido May!- gritó Lee.

-¡si ellos la tomaron! ¡es obvio que no la entregarán tan fácil!-

-Hmm ¿y si entramos de manera sigilosa a su casa Lee?- sugirió Marie.

-Oh ¿y cómo haríamos eso M?- preguntó Lee asegurándose de que el plan de su hermana del medio sea perfecto y sin fallas.

-Pues podríamos esperar a que salgan de su remolque, entramos nosotras, encontramos la muñeca y salimos de ahí cuanto antes-

Las hermanas ya habían llegado a la temida tierra de nadie, el parque de remolques.

-Bien chicas, vigilemos el remolque pero desde una distancia segura ¿está bien?-

-Claro Lee- la rubia y la peliazul asintieron.

Las kankers se acercaban arrastrándose desde un árbol hasta llegar a un auto hecho chatarra, y desde ahí pudieron observar mejor la ventana del remolque.

Pudieron divisar en la ventana a Ed quien comía una tostada con mermelada, pero Eddy se la arrebata no sin darle un empujón primero.

-Bueno, allá va mi pensamiento de que ellos ya no están en casa- dijo Marie en tono de decepción.

-Bueno M, yo no voy a esperar aquí como estúpida a que salgan del remolque- dijo La mayor.

-Iré a tocar el timbre rápidamente cuando ellos vayan a abrir la puerta ,nosotras aprovecharemos para escabullirnos por la ventana y hurgaremos en su habitación para dar por esa muñeca-

-Es un buen plan Lee, aunque algo arriesgado- opinó Marie.

-Bien ahí voy- dijo Lee.

La pelirroja se acercó con cautela a la puerta del remolque, tocó el timbre y se fue rápidamente hacia la ventana haciéndoles señas con las manos para que entraran de una vez, el tiempo era escaso.

Los Eds se acercaron a la puerta con rapidez, era extraño que alguien pudiera venir a visitarlos, ya que ni sus padres saben que están viviendo ahí, y por temor a que fuera su jefe, la abrieron enseguida, vieron que no había nadie, Eddy dirigió la mirada hacia el pequeño sendero del bosque que daba hacia el vecindario, pensando que podría tratarse de una broma de los vecinos.

Doble d y Ed quienes estaban detrás suyo también observaron hacia los alrededores.

-¿Quién pudo haber sido?- preguntó Doble d.

-Pudieron ser alguno de los chicos, por el desastre que les hicimos en sus caras- dijo el más bajos de los tres Eds quien sonrió de sólo recordarlo.

-Bien, si vuelven a tocar estaremos listos para sorprenderlos- decía Ed mientras degustaba su mermelada con las manos-

Las kankers estaban justo detrás de ellos dentro del remolque, rápidamente subieron por las escalera a velocidad comparable a la de un correcaminos, para evitar que el trío de Eds las viera.

-Es extraño que este remolque se vea pequeño en el exterior- susurró Marie a sus hermanas mientras exploraban el segundo piso, Para Marie era algo imposible que un remolque tuviera dos pisos como si de una casa se tratase.

En el primer piso, Los Eds estaban sentados rendidos en el sofá, viendo la versión blu-ray de la película "Pecera 2" , sinceramente esa película les aburría mucho.

-Esta peli es aburrida para Ed- se quejó el pelinaranja grandulón.

-Todo es aburrido para ti, Ed- dijo Doble d.

-Eso no es cierto, May a mí no me aburre- respondió Ed.

El chico gótico del gorro no le dio importancia a su comentario, pero después recordó lo aburrido que estaba, sonrió de forma traviesa y decidió fastidiar al descerebrado un poco sólo para matar el tiempo.

-Pero puede que a ella la aburras tú- dijo Doble d.

Ed lo miró con molestia.

-Eso no es cierto, a May encantarle Ed-

-Tal vez sea cierto- admitió Doble d.

-Oye cabeza de calcetín, iré a bañarme al arroyo tráeme el traje de baño que está arriba- ordenó Eddy.

Doble d frunció el ceño.

-¿¡y por qué no lo traes tú pelos necios!?-

-¡traelo o te aplicaré un sándwich de nudillos!- amenazó el líder.

Doble d miró a Ed y volvió a sonreír con malicia igual que hace un rato.

-¡Ya lo oiste Ed! Ve a traerle su traje de baño a Eddy o no tendrás postre esta noche-

-¿crees que tengo cara de tonto?- preguntó Ed con molestia

\- número uno , no hay nada en el refrigerador, este frasco de mermelada es lo único que había y la estoy degustando, número tres ¡que Eddy vaya a traerse sus chones de baño sólo!-

Eddy y Doble d fruncieron el ceño ante la rebeldía de Ed.

-aunque pensándolo bien, a Ed le gustaría mucho echarse al arroyo un rato- dijo el pelinaranja pensativo.

-De hecho no sería mala idea ir a refrescarse un poco Eddy, hoy está tan caluroso como ayer-

Dijo Doble d.

-Está bien, vayamos todos arriba por nuestros trajes de baño muchachos-

Dijo el chico de tres pelos, Los Eds apagaron la televisión y subieron por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, sin imaginar la sorpresa que se encontrarían.

Las Kankers terminaron de remover hasta el último cajón de la habitación, no había ninguna señal de la muñeca hurtada de Sarah.

-¿dónde diablos está esa muñeca?- preguntaba Lee comenzando a desesperarse.

-Espero que ellos no estén jugando con ella en este momento- dijo May.

Lee entrecerró los ojos en May por tan estúpido comentario , estaba a punto de lanzarle una lámpara, hasta que oyó unos pasos acercándose a la habitación.

-¡Los eds!- alertó Lee.

-¡maldición!- dijo Marie.

May abrió los ojos en shock al ver que la perilla de la puerta estaba girando, Las kankers saltaron al armario y se encerraron adentro, Los Eds entraron a la habitación y encontraron todo en desorden.

-¿hey qué rayos pasó aquí?- dijo Eddy en confusión.

-Parece que alguien extremadamente idiota e insensato se metió a saquear nuestras cosas Eddy- dijo Doble d.

-¿pero cómo es posible que hayan estado aquí sin que nos diéramos cuenta?-dijo Ed.

-Creo que sé quien pudo haber entrado-

-A ver Ed ¿Quién?- preguntó Doble d con sarcasmo.

-un intruso- respondió el grandote.

Eddy rodó los ojos.

-Como sea, muchachos veamos en nuestro armario si no falta nada y luego recorreremos todo el perímetro para hallar al idiota que entró a nuestro remolque, no debe haber ido muy lejos-

Eddy el armario, su sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron a las hermanas adentro. Todos se miraron en shock, tanto las kankers como los Eds.

-¿May?- dijo Ed poniendo los ojos como platos.

-¿Marie?- dijo Doble d en estado aturdimiento.

-¿Lee?- dijo Eddy sorprendido, comenzó a enfadarse al verla en su santuario.

-¡Corran chicas!- gritó Lee y las hermanas se precipitaron a toda velocidad hacia la puerta, pero Ed tomó a Eddy, lo lanzó hacia la puerta, Eddy voló por encima de las hermanas, chocó contra la puerta, se levantó y la cerró con llave, el intento de escape de las Kankers había sido en vano, ahora llego el momento del interrogatorio.

-¿qué rayos están haciendo ustedes aquí?- preguntó Eddy molesto.

-¡Tienen suerte de que nuestro gran jefe no estaba en casa!-

-¡Admítelo Eddy! ¡Ustedes tomaron la muñeca de Sarah!- Acusó Lee.

-¡No tomamos su estúpida muñeca!¡Lo que queremos saber es qué estaban haciendo con nuestros cajones de ropa!- dijo Doble d furiosamente.

-¡No te atrevas a negarlo! - Dijo Marie tomando coraje.

-Ustedes pintaron la cara de los chicos, rompieron los muebles de Kevin y ensuciaron sus cortinas-

-Ni siquiera vimos una muñeca- dijo Ed.

-Oso oso, eso es mentira- dijo May.

-Es Oso oso mentiroso May- respondió Marie.

-Okey Kankers, nosotros si destrozamos las cosas de Kevin y les pintamos la cara a los demás pero jamás tomamos una muñeca- admitió Eddy.

-¡Agradezcan que a ustedes no les pintamos la cara ni nada kankers! ¡ya que si no dejábamos un mensaje, los chicos las culparían a ustedes!- dijo Doble d.

-¡Oh muchas gracias!- respondió Lee sarcástica.

-Emm… creo que ellos están diciendo la verdad Lee- dijo Marie con temor y notando la ira en sus ojos.

-¿cómo puedes creerles M?- dijo Lee, May también se dio cuenta de que los Eds realmente estaban muy enojados.

-Emm Lee, creo que M tiene razón- dijo May con temor.

-Oh ¡por favor hermanas!- dijo Lee

-¿De verdad esperan que les vaya a creer a estos….-

Lee dejó de hablar cuando vio que los tres Eds estaban completamente rojos de ira hasta las iris de sus ojos, apretando sus dientes,con los oídos expulsando humo, incluso se podía oír el gruñido de un perro.

Lee tragó saliva.

-jeje U-Ustedes no tomaron la muñeca ¿verdad chicos?-

-¡NOOOOOO!- gritaron los Eds, Lee se quedó en shock.

-ejem…. Ajam… bueno hermanas supongo que vinimos aquí por nada-dijo Lee sonriendo nerviosamente.

-S-Sí deberíamos marcharnos, lamentamos irrumpir en su hogar- dijo Marie sonriendo de la misma manera que Lee. Caminando lentamente hacia la ventana trasera de la habitación sin dejar de observar a los Eds , en otro intento de escapar intactas.

Pero Ed las sorprendió bloqueando la ventana, su única vía de salida.

-Aguarden un momento chicas- dijo Eddy con una mirada sombría , Los Eds rodearon a las Kankers.

-Ustedes aún tienen que ser castigadas por mirar…mirar…mirar- dijo Doble d.

-¡Nuestros Chones!- dijo Ed terminando la frase de Doble d.

-¿q-que tipo de castigo?- preguntó Lee con miedo.

-¡Oh ya sé Eddy, dejar que las besemos!- exclamó Ed con emoción.

A las hermanas le empezaron a temblar las rodillas del escalofrío.

-¡No idiota!- dijo Doble d golpeándolo en la cabeza

\- Eso no sería un castigo-

-No se preocupen muchachos- dijo Eddy

-Yo ya tengo una idea-

Las kankers tragaron saliva.

-Ustedes Kankers irán a nuestro baño, se quitarán la ropa, se la pondrán de vuelta, pero nos entregarán sus innombrables femeninas-

-¿¡QUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?- dijeron las hermanas en shock.

-Ustedes estuvieron mirando nuestra ropa interior primero- dijo Doble d con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y si nos negamos idiotas?- preguntó Lee desafiante.

-Se quedan aquí y nunca más las dejaremos salir- dijo Eddy.

A las Kankers no les gustó cómo sonaba eso, suspiraron en derrota y se fueron al baño del remolque con la mirada triste hacia el suelo, odiaban que les pasara esto, y todo por recuperar una simple y maldita muñeca. ¿realmente lo valía?

-Lee no podemos permitir que otra vez nos timen de esa forma, primero les devolvimos las batas y ellos no cumplieron con devolver nuestra ropa a cambio ¿ahora les tenemos entregar nuestra ropa interior a cambio de nuestra libertad? – dijo Marie indignada.

-¿no estarás pensando en ceder antes ellos o sí?-

Lee suspiró.

-Ellos tienen la llave de la puerta, y nos taparon la ventana trasera que era la única forma de salir ¿tienes una mejor idea?- preguntó la pelirroja en tono deprimido.

Marie negó con la cabeza, ella también estaba entristecida por esta humillación.

-Lástima , por que yo ya tengo mi idea-

Marie la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Enserio?-

Lee asintió sonriendo.

-Más vale que sea un buen plan-

-¡genial!- gritó May de emoción.

-Shhh tarada te pueden oír- dijo Lee tironeando de los labios a la rubia.

-¡Bien Kankers! ¿van a salir ya? No creo que les cueste tanto sacarse las bragas- dijo Eddy golpeando la puerta con delicadeza para no asustarlas más de lo que ya estaban.

Las hermanas salieron con una sonrisa, eso confundió un poco a los Eds.

-Bien chicas, entreguemosle nuestra ropa interior-dijo Lee sonriendo.

-v-vaya chicas- dijo Eddy asombrado.

-se lo están tomando muy bien.

-Por supuesto Eddy, lo que sea para bien con ustedes- respondió Lee de la forma más agradable posible.

-Lo que sea ¿eh?- dijo Eddy dando una sonrisa pícara.

-Tampoco abuses- respondió Lee con molestia.

-Perdón perdón, chicas como sea, entréguennos nuestras exigencias- pidió Eddy en tono de victoria.

Doble d estaba sospechando, las Kankers estaban demasiado dóciles a ellos, más de lo que deberían.

-Algo traen entre manos- pensó el chico del gorro.

Las Kankers les entregaron sus bragas a los Eds, ellos miraron con cierto sonrojo y asombro, Ellos tomaron las bragas, el de Lee era color rojo pasión, el de Marie era rosado y negro, el de May era amarillo, sin duda tendrán algo muy valioso que les hará pensar en ellas todos los días.

-¡Ahora chicas!- gritó Lee.

Las kankers rociaron los ojos de los Eds con gas pimienta, Lee las había comprado la noche después de que los Eds estuvieron en su casa. En caso de que tener otro encuentro indeseado con ellos,por suerte no se equivocó, los tres góticos gritaron del ardor.

Las hermanas rápidamente les arrebataron sus bragas, y los empujaron para correr hacia la puerta, sólo Lee aprovechó para darle una fuerte patada a la entrepierna a Eddy.

-¡Pervertido!-

-¡AAARGHHH Nos han engañado muchachos!- gritó Eddy retorciéndose en el suelo, al igual que ed y doble d.

Las Kankers olvidaron el detalle de que Eddy tenía las llaves que ahora estaban en el suelo, Lee rápidamente las recogió, abrieron la puerta, bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta, y se fueron corriendo fugaces hacia el bosque camino a la cul-de-sac.

Los Eds recuperandose del ardor de los ojos, corrieron hacia la puerta lo más rápido que podían para intentar alcanzar a las hermanas pero ya era tarde, ellas lograron escaparse al vecindario.

-¡Estan acabadas Kankers!- gritó Eddy furioso con los ojos llorosos por el gas pimienta.

\- ¡esto significa la guerra!-

-¿Pueden creer lo que hicieron esas tipas?- dijo Doble d rascándose los ojos del ardor.

-vienen a hurgar en nuestra ropa y nos rocían con gas pimienta, con la excusa de que robamos una estúpida muñeca-

-Esta vez se salieron con la suya Eddy- dijo Ed.

-No se preocupen chicos, ellas pueden reír al último, por ahora, ni una palabra al jefe de esto- dijo Eddy mirando las luces de los suburbios en el horizonte del bosque, pues la noche ya estaba llegando.

Las kankers llegaron cansadas a la cul-de-sac y vieron a Sarah jugando con su muñeca, no podían creerlo.

-¿y cual es tu excusa?- preguntó Lee con enojo, Sarah se encogió de hombres.

-Oh hola chicas- saludó Kevin.

-Resulta que Sarah dejó su muñeca actualmente en mi casa, y Nazz la encontró hace unos minutos-

Las Kankers abrieron la boca del shock.

-Y por lo tanto- dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Los dos dólares y cincuenta centavos se los entregué a Nazz-

Las Kankers vieron a Nazz caminando con el efectivo dentro de un frasco con la intención de resfregarselo a las hermanas.

-Nos vemos en la dulcería tontas, ah cierto ustedes no ganaron nada de efectivo el día de hoy jajajaja- se burló la rubia.

-¡Oh vamos!- gritó Lee.

-Lamento haber hecho que las enviaran ahí chicas- se disculpó Kevin.

Lee suspiró

-No importa Kev-

-¿no les hicieron nada malo?- preguntó el pelinaranja.

-Bueno, de hecho…- dijo Marie.

-Ellos sólo nos obligaron a sacarnos y entregarles las bra…-

Lee rápidamente le tapó la boca con la mano a Marie.

-¡Nada! ¡no nos hicieron nada!-

-¿Okey?- respondió Kevin.

-Me alegra mucho que no les pasara nada,nos vemos mañana chicas-

-Adiós kev- se despidieron Kankers.

-¡Esto apesta!- se quejó Lee.

-Nos arriesgamos yendo a horrible lugar ,Nazz se queda con el dinero, todos contentos ¿menos nosotras? ¡no es justo!-

Marie negó con la cabeza y puso una mano en su hombro, intentando consolar a su hermana mayor.

-Alégrate Lee, al menos evitamos que los Eds se quedaran con nuestra ropa interior-

-Sí, por lo menos les enseñamos a esas pirañas quienes somos las Kankers- dijo Lee sin mucho ánimo.

-¡May, Marie y Lee vengan en este instante!- llamó una voz femenina a los lejos, ellas se voltearon.

Era su madre la señora Bebe Kanker, cabello largo pelirrojo más oscuro que el de Lee, ojos azules, piel pálida, con su uniforme de trabajo en la oficina, llevaba unas bolsas grandes de supermercado en ambas manos, y con una gran sonrisa al ver a sus queridas hijas.

-Vengan a ayudarme con las bolsas hijas-

-¡Mamá!- gritaron las hermanas con emoción, fueron corriendo hacia ella para ayudarla con las bolsas.

-Viniste temprano del trabajo- dijo May con brillo en los ojos.

-Claro hija, parece que a mi gerente se le presentó algo, y ordenó que todos saliéramos más temprano de la oficina-

-Esas si son noticias positivas, mamá-dijo Marie con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo son ¿no? Hoy les haré una cena inolvidable, ayúdenme con las bolsas vayamos adentro-

Las Kankers tomaron algunas bolsas, Marie tomó sólo una, era algo débil para levantar dos bolsas pesadas, Lee tomó dos bolsas grandes presumiendo su fuerza, ambasquedaron boquiabiertas al ver que May lleva ocho bolsas grandes que sacó de la parte trasera del auto sin ningún problema.

-cuidaron bien a su hermanastro Jimmy en mi ausencia ¿no?- preguntó su madre.

-Emmm si má claro- dijo Lee sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Pero cada día crece más rápido la plaga…digo mi hermoso hermoso hermanito-

Su madre levantó la ceja, pero sonrió con simpatía a su hija Lee, después de todo, a pesar de ser la mayor aún tenía mucho que aprender.

Las kankers ahora tendrían una cena con su querida madre, en vez de cenar ellas solas todas las noches mientras ella aún estaba tecleando en su puesto de trabajo.

CONTINUARÁ.

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado, esta fue la primera vez que las Kankers lograron timar a los Eds, esta es la primera vez que revelo a la versión alterna de la madre de las kankers, Bebe kanker (así la nombra el fandom.) Soy "Eltiorob95" nos leemos. : )**


	11. Es otra May

**Capitulo 11**

 **Es otra May.**

Al dia siguiente de la cena con su madre, Las hermanas kanker tuvieron un buen sueño, nada pudo perturbarlas ni siquiera el pensamiento de que los Eds tal vez tomen alguna represalia contra ellas, si es que son capaces, amanecieron optimistas, con buen ánimo, lo único que llamaba atención de Marie fue que anoche en la cena, cuando Jimmy mencionó a los Eds con la intención de fastidiar más a Lee y a may que a la peliazul.

La señora Bebe kanker les advirtió a sus hijas, que no debieran tener ningún tipo de noviazgo, que lo primero y más prioritario, eran terminar sus estudios, seguir una carrera, y más que nada llegar a la universidad, pero eso no era la novedosa reacción , cuando Lee explicó que sólo eran nuevos vecinos que buscaban amistades en el vecindario, si le tuvo que mentir, para que no haya preocupaciones de parte suya, mamá pregunto por los nombre, Lee sin problema, les dijo, que sus nombres completos eran Ed ramirez, Eddward marion y Eddy Mcgee, cuando mamá oyó el último apellido, inmediatamente comenzó a preguntarle a la mayor de su hijas, si estaba segura que ese era su apellido, con los ojos bien abiertos, por primera vez Marie se sorprendió mucho ver a su madre ponerse frenética casi poseída.

-¡Hijas, no quiero que ninguna de ustedes tenga ningún trato con esos nuevos vecinos! ¿entendido? No les hablen nada de nuestra casa.

A lo que Lee simplemente respondió.

-Tranquila má, no nos acercaremos a ellos por nada del mundo, ni pensamos hacerlo, además esos muchachos son algo extraños.

Bien , puede que Lee no tenga buena percepción de las cosas, cuando algo extraño pasa, pero la peliazul sí, ¿por qué mi mamá habrá actuado de esa manera? ¿será que tuvo algún pequeño roce con la familia de ese tal Eddy? En fin, no importa por ahora, luego vería como ocuparse de eso, ahora Marie tenía un objetivo más importante en que pensar, estar bien aseada para empezar el día.

La tina estaba llena de espuma, ahora tenía que ver sus preparativos para la hora del baño.

-¿temperatura?

Marie tocaba el agua con el dedo.

-La indicada, ¿jabón antibacterial? .Sip aquí esta, bien a asear el cuerpo se ha dicho-

Marie se quitó la toalla de encima, y se relajó en la tina, estaba a punto de relajarse cuando vió algo inusual en su brazo, una pequeña mancha, la peliazul puso expresión seria.

-No en mi guardia.

Tomó una esponja bien enjabonada. Con ella limpió su brazo, pasandole la esponja encima varias veces con toda sus fuerzas, para su desagradable sorpresa, la pequeña mancha de su brazo izquierdo se agrandó en una gran mancha café.

-¡QUE HORROR! ¡EL APOCALIPSIS! ¡UNA MANCHA DE GRASAAAAAAA!

* * *

En el baño de la habitación de Lee…

Lee estaba dándose una buena y cálida ducha, a la vez cantando usando el jabón como micrófono improvisado. Disfrutaba la agradable ducha con un intento de canción emergiendo de sus cuerdas vocales.

"It wasn´t love, it wasn´t love

It was a perfect illusion, perfect illusion YEEEEAAHHHHHHH!"

A la mayor se le resbaló el "microfono" y terminó cayendo al suelo, el impacto no fue tan doloroso.

-¿es enserio?-

* * *

En el baño de May.

Ropa tirada en el suelo, sostenes sobre el inodoro, cortinas rotas, era obvio que May era la más descuidada en el aseo, a diferencia de sus hermanas, no era de mucha importancia. La rubia se mantuvo frente al espejo un buen rato.

-¿Y yo que cosa tenía que hacer aquí?

La menor de las hermanas se rascó la cabeza con la ceja levantada, y luego se dispuso a salir afuera al vecindario a pasar un buen dia en su repetitiva rutina de seguir las ordenes de Lee y de ganar algo de dinero junto con sus queridas hermanas.

May bajó a la cocina, y vió que en la mesa estaban los hotcakes con mermelada que Marie siempre le dejaba preparado cada vez que ella se levantaba tarde, se lo comió todo de un bocado sin perder más tiempo y salió a la calle donde estaban sus hermanas.

-¿Lee estás seguro de que los clavos resistirán? Preguntó Marie.

-Por supuesto M, no les martillé tantos por ninguna razón, eso bastara.

-Eres pésima con el martillo.

-Cállate y prepara la limonada.

-¡buenos dias hermanas! Saludó la rubia.

\- buenos días May- ambas saludaron al unísono.

La menor de las Kankers, notó que la estafa novedosa de este día, era nada más que un simple puesto de limonada hecho con tablas 2x 4, por primera vez su cerebro empezó a carburar y pensó que tal vez esta estafa ya era muy repetitiva para ellas, pero lo dejó pasar, después de todo, su meta del día era pasar el mejor momento con sus hermanas.

-No llegué tarde ¿o si?

-Para nada May- respondió Lee

-te reserve lo mejor, coloca este letrero ¿quieres?.

-¡Enseguida!

May tomó el letrero y trató ponerlo derecho, al momento de levantar los brazos, se sintió un hedor que asqueó a la líder.

-Ewww may ¡Apestas! ¿¡cuando fue la última que te bañaste!? Preguntó apretándose su nariz con los dedos.

-No recuerdo.

-Es peor de lo que pensaba, no importa, tengo unos centavos que ganar.

Decidió no darle importancia al asunto, su prioridad máxima era la ganancia del dinero y claro, caramelos rompemuelas.

-¿¡Cómo van las cosas M!? gritó Lee asustando a marie.

-¡No me desconcentres, Lee! ¡estoy contando la azúcar!-

-qué aburrido- dijo Lee desviando la mirada en señal de cansancio, la pelirroja decidió acelerar las cosas por su cuenta, tomó el gran paquete de azúcar y derramó una considerable cantidad equivalente a 14 cubos de azúcar, mientras Marie estaba de espaldas contando la azúcar sin darse cuenta.

Marie derramó la cucharada y decidió probar la limonada ¿les mencioné que Marie no debía consumir mucha azúcar? sus ojos azules se tornaron en espirales, comenzó a hacer muecas a lo loco, desconcertando a sus hermanas, la peliazul gritó desenfrenadamente y voló hacia el cielo, expulsando humo como un cohete de pirotecnia.

-¡M, Manda mis saludos al satélite morelos! Gritó May haciendo el saludo militar.

El hedor sale de la axila de la hermana menor a las fosas de Lee.

-Por favor may no levantes nunca los brazos por el día ¿si?

-¡Claro Lee!

Marie aterrizó con energética sonrisa, corriendo a lo lejos, a gran velocidad

-¡OH PERO QUE RICA BEBIDA! ¡MIP MIP!

Lee iba a decir algo sobre la repentina perdida de cordura de su hermana del medio. Pero may la distrajo.

-Oh oh ¿puedo llamar a los clientes Lee? Preguntó May con ansias.

-No para nada, Lo vas a estropear.

De repente, Marie aparece detrás de Lee tocando sus hombros.

-¡OH VAMOS LEE! ¡NO LO HARÁ TAN MAL! ¡YIIIIIHAAAAAA!

Lee gruñó en señal de fastidio.

-¡está bien May! Solo repite lo que yo ¿esta bien?.

-¡Oki doki loki!

-Damas y caballeros -_-

-¡Damas y caballos! : D

-Vengan a comprar una deliciosa

-¡Vengan a comprar una "decidiosa"!

-Limonada fresca

-¡Limonada!

"ni siquiera eso hace bien" pensó para si misma.

El par de clientes que se acercaron, eran la chica presumida Nazz, ella venía junto con Kevin.

-Kevin ¿es buena idea comprarle algo a estas locas? Preguntó la chica rubia de forma insegura.

-Oh vamos Nazz, ni que pusieran veneno por accidente en la limonada- respondió el pelinaranja en tono de broma.

-En realidad esa es una pequeña posibilidad.

-Sólo vamos-

-Hola tontas- Saludo Nazz a las hermanas en su típico tono de desagrado

\- queremos limonadas y que sea rápido ¿okey?

\- ¿pequeña, mediana, grande?- preguntó Lee

-mediana para mi, para Kevin una grande-

-Dos vasos de limonada , una mediana, y una grande, entendido- La mayor se dirigió su hermana menor.

-May es tu turno de brillar, sírveles la limonada, M ahora está incapacitada-

Señaló con el dedo hacia la mencionada quien estaba corriendo formando un circulo y riendo como una demente debido a la azúcar.

-¡SOY LA REINA DE LOS LAGARTOS!

-entendido Lee, descuida- respondió la rubia dientes de conejo con optimismo.

May tomó el jarrón y llenó el vaso grande para kevin, se lo iba a pasar sin problema pero accidentalmente se cayó el letrero.

-No importa, yo lo arregló-

May puso su pie sobre el mostrador de madera, la madera fue tan débil que no pudo soportar su peso, y causó un hoyo, ella se cae junto con el mostrador.

-¿¡AAAAAAHHHHH QUÉ HACES!? Gritó lee.

May sujetó el vaso con la boca, y trató de levantar el puesto por si misma, Nazz y kevin no decían nada , no hacián más que observar la "cómica escena"

La pata izquierda del puesto se había desprendido, no estaba bien atornillada, Lee dejó de morderse las uñas.

-Se acabó, voy a ayudarla o lo estropeará todo- dijo para si misma.

Apenas se acercó a may, la menor sin darse cuenta golpea a Lee con el letrero que trataba de reponer haciendo que el pelo le cubriera los ojos.

-¡Diablos may!

Pero todo el puesto se cayó, May soló sonrió apenada, olvidando que el vaso lo tenía en la boca y se le rompe derramando la limonada frente a su par de clientes.

-Bien hecho tonta- dijo Nazz aplaudiendo sarcásticamente.

-aunque me divirtieron sus tonterías-

-Emm… yo ya no quiero nada de limonada- comentó Kevin.

Nazz y kevin se fueron, dejando a Lee quien a punto de descargar su ira contra su totalmente despistada hermana menor.

-¡MAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

La pelirroja la levantó tomándola del cuello de su camiseta verde.

-¿¡qué tienes que decir en tu defensa!?

-Limo-nada? jaja

Lee hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero luego tomó un respiro.

-¿qué es lo que voy hacer contigo hermana?-

Desde que eran pequeñas, May siempre ha sido una chica extremadamente distraída e infantil algunas veces, aunque Marie le tenía fe a su capacidad intelectual, Lee a veces lo dudaba, may siempre estaba inclinada más por las películas de terror y ciencia ficción, tanto que en su habitación había una pila de cassetes y dvds de ellos, en eso sí era una experta auténtica.

De repente Marie aparece sobre la cabeza de Lee .

-¿¡QUE TAL UN CAMBIO DE IMAGEN!? JEJEJEEEEE

-Eso es buena idea- dijo Lee oliendo aún el hedor nauseabundo de May, rápidamente se volvió a tapar la nariz con los dedos.

-mejor vamos a nuestro patio, chica zorrillo.

Minutos más tarde.

La menor de las kankers estaba sentada sobre un pequeño carro rojo, sin nada puesto encima únicamente su collar de su pescado de la suerte.

-Oigan hermanas ¿es genial estar en un carrito?.

-No boba, no lo es. Respondió Lee

-¿todo listo M? preguntó la mayor a Marie quién aún se encontraba en su estado de hiperactividad por la azúcar.

-¿CEPILLOS? ¡LISTO! ¿JABÓN? ¡LISTO! ¿AGUA? ¡LISTO! ¿EXTERMINIO DESPIADADO DE LOS GÉRMENES RESIDENTES EN EL CUERPO DE MAY? ¡PRÓXIMAMENTE LISTO! ¡EMPEZEMOS YA LEE! Gritó la peliazul paranoica.

-esperen ¿dijo jabón? Preguntó May temerosa.

-Lee, yo no quiero…

-Muy tarde.

Lee pateó el carrito hacia donde estaban unos tres marcos de puertas vacías, con baldes encima atadas por una soga, May pasó por el primer marco, que tenía un balde con jabón, Marie tironea de la soga, haciendo que el jabón caiga sobre may, juego pasa por el segundo marco, este tenía cepillos alrededor, se movieron alrededor de la piel de la rubia.

-Jajaja hace cosquillas chicas-

El último y tercer marco, este tenía solo un balde de agua, agua bien fría.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ESO SE SiNTIÓ MUY FRÍO!

De repente, Marie apareció frente a ella y le puso aerosol para el pelo, ahora su cabello rubio se veía reluciente.

-¿Ya soy genial?

-No tonta, aún estás en traje de Eva, necesitas un buen conjunto para verte genial.

Lee y Marie colocaron rápidamente una toalla para cubrir a May, mientras se secaba, la llevaron hacia dentro de la casa en dirección a la habitación de la mayor, ignorando el hecho de que las hermanas estaban siendo espiadas, otra vez.

May ya estaba completamente seca y con aroma a rosa primaveral, con su brasier y ropa interior puesta, Marie frenéticamente sacó de la nada cinta medidora, mientras que Lee se dispuso a buscar en su extenso armario, habías muchos posibles buenos conjuntos de ropa a elegir, pero tenía que ser uno que le quede más que solo perfecto.

Marie se dispuso a tomarle medidas con la cinta a su hermanita menor

-¡QUÉDATE QUIETA MAY O NO TENDRÁS POSTRE!

Midió sus brazos

¡UNO CINCO CUATRO!

Midió su cintura.

¡SIETE TRES CINCO!

En el armario, Lee observaba una blusa.

-No, muy llamativa-

Marie le tomaba medida hasta a su lengua.

\- DOS DOS CINCO-

Lee tomó unas ropas y prendas rosadas.

-no estaba nada mal esta-

Marie estaba totalmente enredada con la cinta.

-¡ME QUIERE COMER MAY! ¡AYUDA!

-ajajajajaja estás muy graciosa hoy M. respondó May risueña.

-Bien May, pruébate esto, creo que te quedará-

May entró al baño para probarse el nuevo atuendo, las hermanas pensaron que no tomaría mucho tiempo, pero fue lo contrario.

-Vamos May, te estuvimos esperando mediahora- decía sentada en su cama, cansada, mientras que Marie estaba bajo la misma.

May había salido.

-¿y bien?¿que tal me veo?

Lee y Marie estaban impresionadas con el nuevo look.

Tenía un cuello de piel de zorro blanco artificial alrededor, una ropa rosa claro sin mangas, una falda del mismo color, unos tacones blancos de calzado, tenía los labios pintados, unas perlas de aretes puestos. Con guantes finos blancos puestos, Su pelo rubio suelto de siempre estaba atado en una sola coleta. en efecto realmente parecía otra May kanker.

-Te ves estupenda, no estás nada mal, casi pareces una paris Hilton pero más bella y menos creída, excepto por ese horrible collar-

Lee intentó quitársela pero May le dio un manotazo.

-Deja mi collar de pescado, es de la suerte-

-Bien, bien, al menos póntelo debajo de tu ropa para que no se vea, estropea tu atuendo- aconsejó la mayor

-Vamos afuera-

Ya en la parte delantera de la casa al aire libre, Lee dispuso a enseñarle unos últimos detalles.

-Bien May, tu última lección es aprender algunas poses geniales, y estarás lista para el verdadero reto ¡observame e imitame!-

Lee hizo una de las poses que hacen las chicas geniales según ella, mano a la cintura, el otro brazo señalando con el dedo índice y el pulgar hacia arriba, acompañada de un radiante sonrisa.

-Esa es genial, Lee.

-¡intentalo! Ordenó ella.

May imitó la pose sin problema.

-No está mal- dijo Lee sonriendo con orgullo de su hermanita.

Lee hizo otra pose, esta vez con piernas separadas y las dos manos a la cintura.

May la imitó , no le estaba saliendo nada mal, Lee pensó que por fin le encontró una vocación.

Ahora Lee hizo otra pose , mano izquierda a la cintura, y la mano derecha en alto como si sostuviera un producto.

May hizo lo mismo, pero accidentalmente golpeó a Lee, la pelirroja se cubrió la cara del dolor.

-AUCH!

May también imitó eso.

-AAAUCH.

Lee rodó los ojos, Marie hiperactiva se acercó a May con un papel escrito en mano.

-¡BIEN MAY, AHORA QUE APRENDISTE LAS POSES, TE DOY ESTA LISTA DE FRASES GENIALES QUE PUEDES RECITAR , OOHHH, ESA ES BUENA, PUEDES DECIR ,OOHHH, LAS VECES QUE TÚ QUIERAS :D!

* * *

En el callejón.

Las tres hermanas estaban preparadas para el siguiente paso.

-Bien, ahora solo hay que esperar a alguien para socializar- decía Lee con optimismo.

-¡UNA INTRUSA SE ACERCA!- alertó Marie con espirales en los ojos.

La que se aproximaba a ellas era Sarah quien venía cantando y saltando completamente despreocupada del alrededor.

Las hermanas se escondieron detrás de unos cubos de basura.

-Recuerda May se segura de ti misma- le susurró Lee.

La nueva May nerviosamente tomó el papel de frases ingeniosas que Marie le había entregado.

-Frase loca, frase loca, esta se ve perfecta, la usaré-

-Hola, que te pasa, calabaza?- saludó May.

Sarah tembló de miedo en todo su cuerpo como gelatina al ver a May.

-¿m-may? ¿e-están tus hermanas contigo?- preguntó con temor.

May leyó su papel, y se dispuso a responder.

-No, solo yo, yo misma, yo merito, no saldré volando-

Sarah no evitó dar una pequeña risita ante el comportamiento gracioso de May.

-Oye voy con Jimmy ¿quieres acompañarnos?-

-Ehm claro que "suich" eso suena bueno como trueno, respondió May levantando el pulgar.

Y así Sarah tomó de la mano a May y se marcharon.

-Funcionó!- exclamó Lee con alegría tomando de los cachetes a Marie.

-Vayamos a ver como le va con los demás.

Las hermanas corrieron tras de ellas.

A unos cuantos metros más se encontraban los chicos en sus típicas actividades de siempre. Johnny jugaba a los rombos , mientras Rolf y tablón observaban, Jimmy estaba charlando con Kevin sobre el tema de los cambios en la madurez . Nazz sólo seguía haciendo acrobacias con su bicicleta.

Sarah llegó a ellos junto con May.

-Oigan chicos ¿reconocen a esta rubia? Es may-

Todos los chicos comtemplaron asombrados su nuevo Look, se preguntaban si de verdad esa era May, se veía muy bonita para serlo.

-Como me ven se verán – saludó con un guiño de ojo.

-Guau May, te ves muy linda- dijo Johnny.

-Jeje gracias Johnny-

-Me gusta como se ve tu cabello- dijo Kevin con un leve sonrojo.

-Si, no lo huelas que huele a suelas- respondió la rubia en tono divertido.

Sólo Jimmy la observaba con los brazos cruzados y la ceja levantada, al igual que Nazz.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora Kanker?- preguntó Nazz inquisitiva.

-Nada nada limonada- respondió May con el dedo señalándola y el pulgar hacia arriba, definitivamente las poses ya le estaban saliendo con naturalidad. Todos los chicos rieron ante la respuesta ocurrente de la Kanker .

Nazz no evitó sonreír un poco ante el chiste, incluso pensó que ella podía ser más agradable que Marie. Era impresionante la nueva May les cayó bien a todos.

-oye, caminemos, quiero oír más de tus excelente frases- dijo Kevin invitándola ofreciendo su mano.

-Oh ¿enserio kevin?- dijo May con asombro, puso su mano en la de él, y comenzaron la caminata, seguidos por los demás vecinos. Se podía escuchar los cumplidos que la rubia recibía de parte de ellos.

"Te ves tan reluciente"

"me gusta la nueva tu"

"quédate con nosotros May"

Marie y Lee salieron del arbusto en el estaban escondidas.

-¿puedes creerlo? ¡ellos la aceptaron en su grupo!- decía Lee jalando a Marie del hombro de forma inquieta.

-¡BASTA DE AGITARME LEE, ESE ES MI TRABAJO DE MEDIO TIEMPO!

-Y eso quiere decir que es hora de la siguiente fase- dijo eso último con un tono ambicioso.

* * *

Horas más adelante…

En el famoso cobertizo abandonado que queda en un baldío, Las Kankers estaban llevando su estafa más exitosa, la entrada de dicho lugar tenía un gran letrero que decía "Vea a May por sólo 25 centavos"

-Hola kankers- saludó Rolf amigablemente junto con el infaltable Tablón

-¿llegamos tarde para ver a May?-

-¿que hay Rolf?- respondió Lee -no llegaste tarde ,estás a tiempo, sólo deposita veinticinco centavos, no olvides dejar algo de propina.

Rolf pagó los veinticinco centavos y fue unió al publico de clientes que aclamaban por la Kanker rubia como una celebridad.

-¡May, May , May!

May estaba oyendo las ovaciones de su público, ella se miraba en su espejo en su improvisado set de maquillaje de estrellas, en el fondo ella se preguntaba si realmente merecía esta nueva vida, se querida, aclamada, idolatrada, esta vida de fama por más agradable que se sentía no era completamente su fuerte, ni el sueño de su vida, a ella le gustaba ser la May anterior, la divertida , la risueña, la que siempre veía lo positivo a todo, aún cuando sus hermanas no lo hacían la mayoría de las veces, no, más bien Lee no lo hacia, la May que le gustaba ver sus películas de ciencia ficción en su habitación, esa may Kanker era la que más extrañaba ella, la que ahora todos los chicos habían olvidado, incluyendo sus hermanas.

La rubia suspiró con tristeza.

-Extraño a esa May- dijo para sí misma.

-MAY!- le habló Marie.

-SALES EN CINCO SEGUNDOS!

-voy- respondió indiferente.

Marie asintió en respuesta y se dirigió al público.

-¿ATENCIÓN CHICOS, ESTAN LISTOS PARA MAY?-

-SIIIIII!- exclamaron todos

-MUEVAN BIEN ESOS BRAZOS POR QUE AQUÍ ESTÁ!-

May salió a escena.

-¡Hola a todo Peach creek! ¿que les parece que el rabo crece? jejeje puedes empujarme o puedes patearme jajaja-

Los chicos silbaban y aplaudían las rimas de may con esmero.

En la entrada, Marie disfrutaba del espectaculo, pero un pensamiento la invadía a pesar de su hiperactividad, Lee en cambio contemplaba su frasco de monedas como si estuviese hipnotizada por ellas.

-Oye Lee ¿por qué presiento que algo desagradable podría pasar?-

-M no seas pesimista, el cambio de May es un éxito, estamos ganando buen dinero ¿que podría salir mal?

Por obra del destino o por casualidad de lo último dicho de la pelirroja, la puerta de entrada se abrió de una patada, llamando la atención de los presentes.

Los que llegaron de imprevisto, eran los Eds con sus rostros amenazantes de siempre.

-¡Los eds!- exclamó Lee con odio.

-Vaya, vaya , vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí muchachos- dijo Eddy

-May la genial- comentó con sarcasmo -pongamos a prueba ese nombre-

-No se ve tan ma, Eddyl- comentó Ed.

los tres Eds se acercaron a la kanker de pelo rubio, los chicos les abrieron paso, lo mejor para ellos sería no provocarlos, recordando de lo que esos bravucones eran capaces.

\- A ver, A ver, May Kanker.- dijo Eddy en tono burlón.

-¡Estoy esperando!-

-Di algo divertido- pidió Ed.

-Divertido y ocurrente- agregó Doble d con los brazos cruzados.

May se asomó para observar a sus hermanas quienes estaban detrás de los Eds, les hacían señas para que continúe.

-Bien, yo...yo -

May sacó su papel -!dame eso! se lo arrebató.

-Haces trampa, no se vale con recordatorios-

-A mi me gustan tramposas- Dijo Doble d arrojándole pintura ensuciándola, Las dos kankers y todos los chicos observaron en shock.

-¿PERO QUÉ CARA...? -Marie rápidamente se tapó la boca, ella nunca diría palabras vulgares y menos ahora.

-Mi ropa ¿¡por qué hiciste eso!?- exclamó May con horror, se resbaló con la cortina, y le cayó encima cubriéndola.

-¿¡quién apagó la luz!?

Lee rápidamente corrió hacia May y se le sacó la cortina de encima.

-Gracias Lee.

-No pierdas el tiempo, el espectáculo tiene que continuar-

Lee empujó a May hacia el escenario, pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas.

May se resbaló nuevamente.

-Ayudémoslas ¿qué clase de caballeros seríamos?- dijo Doble d.

-Lo que digas, Doble d- apoyó Ed.

Ellos la levantaron, eso confundió a las otras dos hermanas, pero al levantarla.

-Aww gracias ¡OIGAN!-

Los Eds le destruyeron el atuendo con ambas manos, dejándola sólo en paños menores, May rápidamente se cubrió con las manos y sonrió con verguenza, era lo más humillante que los Eds pudieron hacer con una Kanker

-Ups, supongo que no controlamos muy bien nuestra fuerza- dijo Doble d falsamente

Ed y Doble d rieron con maldad y burla.

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

¡rápido Marie, vayamos a defender a nuestra hermana!- ordenó Lee dejando su frasco de dinero en el suelo.

Al ver que las Kankers iban a contraatacar, Eddy sólo sonrió en respuesta.

-Mi turno, muchachos- Eddy se acercó a May la empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia sus hermanas. chocando contra ellas, las tres se cayeron de espaldas contra una carretilla llena de abono, esta se fué rodando hacia los chicos, las Kankers despedían un fuerte y nauseabundo olor.

-¡Ewww ustedes apestan!- dijo Jimmy tapándose sus fosas nasales.

-¡Wákala!- exclamó Johnny.

Todos los chicos salieron corriendo del lugar despavoridos.

Las Kankers se quedaron estupefactas, Los Eds habían echado a perder su estafa, seguro esta fué una venganza de parte de ellos por irrumpir en su trailer y tocar sus inmencionable ropa interior.

-Oigan Kaaankeeers- llamó Eddy

-muchas gracias por las moneditas, nos hacían mucha falta-

Ellas los observaron con los ojos bien abiertos, especialmente Lee, Los Eds habían tomado el dinero que ellas habían ganado. eso causó que a la mayor de las hermanas se le hirvieran todas las venas del cuerpo.

-¡MI DINERO, IDIOTA ESO ES MÍO!-

-disfruten su baño en abono, Kankers MUJAJAJAJAJAJA- dijo Eddy mientras se marchaba victorioso con el botín de guerra.

Lee con espuma en la boca y mirada paranoica se dispuso a atacar a Eddy.

-AAAAAAAGGGHHH!-

-Hasta luego- Eddy cerró la puerta antes de marcharse-¡MI DINERO!- Lee chocó contra ella, ya era demasiado tarde, Los Eds le dieron donde más le duele, ahora sólo había que lamentarse.

-Ay Ay mi dinero-

Horas más tarde.

Las Kankers llegaron a su casa con las miradas cabizbajas, tanto trabajo, una estafa que por fin les salía a la perfección, vienen un trío de desalmados a aguarles su momento de gloria, cada una entró a ducharse en su respectivo baño para ducharse, asearse y sacarse de encima el horrible olor a estiercol, Luego de eso, las tres hermanas estaban reunidas en una sola habitación, el cuarto de Lee. ella estaba molesta sentada en su cama, golpeando almohadas como desquite.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó indignada.

-¡el dinero! ¡La fama! ¡todo se fué al cuerno!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿quieres bajar la voz?- dijo Marie aquejada, el azúcar en su cuerpo había disminuido, ahora volvió a ser la peliazul nerd tranquila que todos conocen, ahora tenía un paquete de hielo en la frente debido a que el nivel de azúcar le provocó fuertes jaquecas.

-¿que tal me veo, queridas hermanas?- preguntó May.

Lee levantó su mirada sin mucho ánimo,Marie igual.

-Wow, te dejaste la coleta, me gusta-

-Sí, pensé que me quedaría muy bien con mi ropa de siempre, no me equivoqué- respondió May con una sonrisa.

Lee aún seguía de mal humor, rápidamente se puso de pie.

-¿Saben qué chicas? no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras esos detestable Eds se ríen con nuestro dinero.

-¿qué tienes en mente Lee?- preguntó Marie curiosa, esa mirada de determinación de su hermana fue suficiente como para pensar que su siguiente plan iba a ser una completa locura.

-iremos a recuperar nuestro dinero descaradamente arrebatado, chicas, nadie le roba a Lee kanker y se sale con la suya-

Marie estaba preocupada con ese objetivo revelado.

-Oh dear-

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Bien esto fué el episodio "Es otro Ed" versión May Marie n Lee, próximamente Las kankers querrán la revancha contra los Eds, estuve observando las vistas, y WOW, la mayoría de los lectores son de México y Venezuela, gracias los adoro por prestar su tiempo e interés con este fic, les deseo mucha fuerza a los de chiapas por lo que pasó hace unas horas , y a los hermanos venezolanos ojalá recuperen pronto de su crisis, recuerden lectores, no importa cuanto tarde en actualizar, esta historia sigue activa. nos leemos ;)**


	12. Cobrando a Ed

**capitulo 12**

 **Cobrando a Ed**

Los Eds corrieron hasta su remolque, tan rápido como pudieron, luego de robar el dinero a las Kankers y demostrarles a los chicos del vecindario que las hermanas lo eran todo menos geniales. estaban en un excelente humor, ellos aún seguían corriendo hasta llegar a su remolque, entraron rápido y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Alguien nos siguió chicos?- preguntó Eddy, Ed se asomó por la ventana, pero no vió a nadie.

-Nadie nos siguió Eddy- dijo Ed.

-Yo estuve mirando hacia atrás todo el tiempo por si las Kankers nos perseguían, tampoco vi a nadie Eddy- informó Doble d.

Eddy colocó el frasco de dinero sobre la mesa, ellos se sentaron en el sofá, no para mirar la Tv esta vez, si no para observar el frasco. la cuestión era ¿y ahora qué?.

-Bien muchachos- habló Eddy.

-tenemos más de veinticinco centavos en este frasco ¿qué deberíamos hacer con ellos, alguna idea?.

-Oh oh, podríamos comprarnos unos nachos Eddy- sugirió Ed.

-¿Nachos Ed? eso cuesta más de tres dólares-

-Por lo menos no dijo pan tostado o salsa- opinó Doble d

-No le des ideas cabeza de calcetín-

-Podríamos devolver el frasco- sugirió Ed, Doble d lo miró con confusión, y Eddy con enojo.

-¿devolverles el dinero a las Kankers? Ed eso es estúpido, pasamos por mucho al quitarles el dinero ¿por qué se los devolveríamos? dijo Doble d negando con la cabeza.

-Además, lo merecemos por dos razones, Las kankers nos atacaron con spray, dos, ellas no nos invitaron a su show- añadió el chaparro de tres pelos.

-Si sobre eso , Eddy ¿no crees que fuimos un poco rud...?-

Doble d se calló de repente cuando vió que Eddy lo miraba severo, el líder de los Eds no toleraría ninguna muestra de lástima. por lo que el chico del gorro decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema.

\- jeje emm ¿cuales eran esas cosas redondas que las hermanas siempre querían? preguntó Doble d.

-¿Spiners? pregunto Ed.

-No Ed, eran caramelos,no esos ordinarios sino esos que se les llaman "Rompemuelas" -

-¿No los tuvimos una vez ?-

-Si, pero esos estaban sucios llenos de tierra y olor a cloaca cuando cayeron en la alcantarilla ¿recuerdas? aclaró Doble d.

-Supongo que podríamos probarlos, buena idea, andando chicos,

Y así los tres Eds salieron de su remolque hacia las afueras a conseguir esos dichosos caramelos.

En el vecindario,en la casa de las Kankers.

-¡Todavía no puedo creer lo que esos idiotas nos hicieron!- exclamó Lee enojada.

-¡Cierto, nadie se burla de mi hermana mayor! exclamó May.

Lee sonrió orgullosa por la declaración de su hermana menor.

-Excepto Nazz, Johnny,Jimmy y los Eds- añadió May, Lee frunció el ceño ante los nombres agregados.

-Como sea, Yo ya tengo un plan para recuperar nuestro dinero- dijo Lee.

-Reitero- comentó Marie

-No me gusta nada como suena eso-

-y yo reitero, a mi no me importa M-

Afuera, en el vecindario...

Mientras el trío de hermanas planeaban su operación recuperación, Los Eds entraron de nuevo a la Cul-de-sac a través del bosque.

-A ver ¿quién de estos perdedores sabría el lugar para comprar esos caramelos? se preguntó Eddy.

-Tal vez las Kankers lo sepan- sugirió Ed.

-De nuevos con tus tontas ideas, ellas no nos van a decir- dijo Edd.

-¿por que no?-

-¡Por que tomamos su dinero Tonto!-

-¿a quien llamas tonto?

-¡NO EMPIEZEN!- gritó Eddy - par de bufones , Ed allí esta tu hermana junto con esa rata, vayamos a preguntarles- sugirió el.

el trío de Eds se acercaron a Jimmy y Sarah quienes se dirigían hacia el parque, Jimmy frunció el ceño al verlos, Sarah directamente le temblaron todas las extremidades del miedo, de los tres a quien más le temía era a su hermano mayor Ed.

-¿qué quieren ustedes? Jimmy preguntó con enojo.

-Bueno, ya que lo preguntas- habló Eddy

-descuiden no vinimos a lastimarlos para nuestro entretenimiento, al menos no por hoy, sólo queremos saber donde se consiguen los caramelos rompemuelas-

-Oh esos están en la dulcería del pueblo, mis tontas hermanastras nunca logran conseguirlos-respondió Jimmy sin interés.

-¿En serio? ¿nunca de los nunca?- preguntó Ed.

-Hmm puede que sólo una o dos veces los hayan probado, es que ellas siempre se gastan toda su mesada en eso- terminó de explicar Jimmy.

-Entonces ¿donde está la tienda?- preguntó doble d.

-¿ven la calle que lleva hacia el parque? vayan hacia el otro lado y por ahí encontrarán el pueblo y la dulcería, pasando la carnicería de Lupo- respondió Jimmy señalando hacia una dirección.

-¡gracias!- dijo Ed, los tres muchachos fueron corriendo hacia la tienda.

-Te felicito Jimmy, fuiste amable con ellos, no los provocaste ni nada, como sueles hacerlo- dijo Sarah orgullosa.

-No es eso Sarah, por ahora los estoy ayudando, pero nunca olvidaré ese degradante calzonchino que rompieron mis choninos, se las voy a cobrar sea como sea, cueste lo que me cueste- dijo Jimmy apretando los puños, apretando los dientes, con una notable mirada de rencor, que puso nerviosa a Sarah.

Mientras tanto las kankers luego de haber almorzado, limpiar la casa, y prepararse, más que nada, se fueron caminando por el bosque en dirección al parque de remolques. tenían como misión recuperar su frasco de dinero.

Marie sinceramente estaba cansada de tener ir otra vez a ese horrible lugar, pero no tenía de otra, tenía que proteger a sus hermanas, y conociendo a Lee una vez que se le mete una idea, muy dificilmente sería hacer que la descarte.

-Entonces ¿cual es tu plan Lee?- preguntó la peliazul del sombrero sin emoción.

-Bueno M,Pensé que lo más sensato sería entrar en su remolque furtivamente antes de que ellos nos pillen-

-Un poco dificil, entrar sin que lo noten, pero no tenemos otra opción- dijo Marie desviando la mirada.

Lee le palmeó la espalda a Marie, cosa que a ella le dolió.

-esa es la actitud, señora-

-¿señora?- respondió Marie ofendida, pronto las Kankers habían llegado al lugar, notaron que cierta rubia no estaba con ellas.

-¿Y May?- preguntó Marie.

-Hola Eds ¿están en casa?- dijo May golpeando la puerta.

-¡MAY NO!-

-pero qué bruta!-

Lee y marie en velocidad correcaminos, se ocultaron en un arbusto. se asomaron con cautela, vieron que May abrió la puerta y entró.

-Hay no, está perdida, le chuparán el alma- susurró Lee.

May salió

-¡Oigan, Lee, M! ¡ellos no están, podemos entrar!-

-¿Podemos? ¡andando!-

Las Kankers rápidamente entraron corriendo al remolque de los Eds. hurgaron en la sala de estar.

-Por aquí no está- dijo Lee sin dejar de mirar alrededor.

-Debe estar en otra parte de la casa, sigamos buscando y rápido no sabemos a qué hora vendrán Ed, doble d y Eddy- dijo Marie.

-Bien May, tu observa la cocina, yo miraré arriba- dicho y hecho la pelirroja subió por las escaleras, los cajones de la habitación no eran muy grandes como para guardar un frasco, por lo que Lee no se molestó en revisarlos. abrió el armario y unos calzoncillos le cayeron encima.

-¡AAAHHH!- Lanzó la ropa interior lejos con asco, no quiso ni acercarse, observó dentro del armario, pero no había señal del frasco, Marie inspeccionaba la sala de estar, observó detrás del sofá, para encontrarse un montón de latas aplastadas y bolsas vacías de doritos y papas fritas. la peliazul las recogió en una gran bolsa negra de basura.

-Desorden, desorden, desorden ¿qué estos chicos no conocen la palabra "reciclar"?- dijo en voz alta, continuó observando la habitación, inspeccionando, observó en estante de libros y no encontró el frasco, May husmeaba en la cocina, completamente desconcentrada de la búsqueda del dinero arrebatado. observó en los gabinetes, para su agrado, encontró una caja de cereales "chunky pinks"

-¡cereal! ¡Yami Yami!- exclamó la rubia con emoción.

Lee bajó las escaleras y se acercó a sus hermanas.

-¿encontraron algo chicas?-

-encontré desorden- dijo Marie.

-¡encontré cereal!- dijo May.

-¿y tú tuviste suerte, Lee?- preguntó Marie.

-¡NO, me cayeron unos calzoncillos encima de mi cabello Eww!- dijo Lee molesta, tirando dicha ropa interior al suelo.

-¿y de quien era?-

-No lo sé, pero era grande como de calzoncillo para gordo-

Marie observó el calzoncillo tirado.

-Dice Eddy en la etiqueta-

-Oh, genial- respondió Lee sarcástica.

-¿en dónde pudieron haber guardado ese frasco? se preguntó Marie.

Las Kankers decidieron retroceder sus pasos, para dar con el frasco extraviado.

De vuelta en la tienda de dulces.

Los Eds habían terminado de comer los caramelos, sólamente para saber qué tipo de sabor suculento tenían, Para desilusión de ellos, no era lo que esperaban.

-Estaban algo ricas ¿no? pero no demasiado, como muy aguado- decía Eddy.

-No sé por qué las Kankers y los chicos les encantan tanto estas cosas, ni que tuvieran sabor a hamburguesa de Mcdonalds o BK- dijo Doble d.

-Tu lo has dicho- dijo Ed.

Eddy y Ed se quedaron observando a Doble d con los brazos cruzados, eso confundió al chico del gorro.

-¿qué?

-Hicimos un acuerdo antes de entrar a la dulcería, que si los caramelos no eran tan buenos como decían, uno de nosotros tenía que romper la vidriera del local, y como tú perdiste la ronda de piedrapapel o tijera, te toca-

-Ah claro eso bueno- dijo Doble d sin importancia, observó alrededor por si no habia alguna buena piedra cerca de la vereda, pero encontró algo mejor, un cascote.

-Bueno aquí voy-

Doble d se dispuso a lanzar el grueso cascote, pero un pensamiento lo invadió, el señor de la tienda de dulces, era un amable señor sexagenario que los atendió muy bien, sin juzgar su apariencia gótica como lo hacían en su antiguo vecindario, pensó que no merecía hacerle esa maldad a su negocio, antes de llegar a Peach creek ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso ahora? no es como si el dueño le dará un infarto, o si le va costar mucho dinero reparar el vidrio ¿qué pensaría M de él? después de todo, a ella nunca le gustó las cosas crueles que les hizo él y sus amigos a los vecinos, espera ¿por qué está pensando en M? ¿por qué le preocupa lo que pensaría ella? se supone que lo superó ,que a ella ya no la quería, que sería un amor no correspondido.

-¿qué estás esperando cabeza hueca?- preguntó Eddy impaciente.

-Si doble d, ya hazlo para que podamos volver al trailer- se quejó Ed.

-Es que Eddy yo...

Eddy levantó una ceja.

-Ese señor de la tienda Eddy ,fué muy amable con nosotros y creo que no debería...-

-Doble d, Yo no puedo permitir que te ablandes, recuerda que nuestro Jefe es muy estricto con esas cosas de sentimentalismo-

Doble d suspiró ,asi que arrojó el cascote sin pensarlo, para asombro de Ed y Eddy, la gran piedrota no impacto en la vidriera, más bien rompió el vidrio de la puerta, Doble d lo hizo a propósito, pero tenía que aparecer un accidente, asi que fingió apuntar a la vidriera,sonó una fuerte alarma, pensando que a lo mejor el dueño se olvidó de desactivarla, Los Eds se fueron corriendo del lugar.

-Lo siento Eddy, fallé- dijo Doble d fingiendo.

-No importa Doble d, al menos lo hiciste- decía Eddy.

Los Eds estaban tomaron un atajo por la zona de construcción, una cul-de-sac que jamás fué terminada. Doble d sonrió en su interior, supuso que con la puerta rota, el gasto en su reparación sería menor para el señor de la dulcería que con la vidriera.

De vuelta al remolque, Las hermanas seguían buscando el frasco, peron aún no encontraban nada.

-¡esto es increíble!- gritó Lee fastidiada.

-Hemos retrocedido nuestros pasos, y aún así no hallamos ese méndigo frasco con dinero-

-Uhm chicas- dijo May.

-que ocurre May ¿hallaste el frasco?-

-No es eso, tengo que ir-

-¿ir?

-si y mucho-

decía May haciendo saltos con las manos hacia abajo en señal de estar con urgencia.

-¿qué no fuiste antes de venir?-

-Sí, pero me volvió a dar ganas de nuevo!-

-Ve al baño de arriba- señaló Marie con el dedo.

May fué corriendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

La pelirroja y la peliazul suspiraron, pero Lee seguía pensando en qué lugar no revisaron aún.

-Lee tenemos que irnos, no sé como se pondrán los Eds si nos ven aquí de nuevo-

-No me iré de aquí sin ese frasco ,M - dijo Lee con firmeza.

-Eres tan necia- se quejó su hermana.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó Lee chasqueando los dedos.

-¿qué?

-El baño, nosotras no hemos revisado el baño-

-Por favor ¿qué te hace pensar que lo guardarían en el baño? No creo que ellos sean tan desordenados como guardarlo en...-

-¡Chicas encontré el frasco!- gritó May desde arriba

\- ¡estaba en el baño! ¡sobre el retrete!-

-¡JA! qué te dije!- gritó Lee triunfante hacia Marie, May bajó con el frasco en la mano.

-¡SIIIII!- gritaron al unísono, y las tres hermanas comenzaron a rapear con las manos como si estuvieran escuchando hip hop, en señal de triunfo.

-Asi si nos vamos? YAAAAA?- preguntó Marie con tono apresurado.

-Sí si, ya larguémonos de aquí-

Las kankers fueron a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrieron, sus sonrisas de triunfos , cambiaron a miradas con los ojos bien abiertos y en shock, como cuando alguien ve un espectro, Los Eds quienes estaban a punto de tocar la perilla, se las quedaron mirando con la misma expresión que ellas hacían, Eddy notó lo que May llevaba en la mano.

-¡qué hacen con mi dinero!- gritó Eddy molesto.

-¿Tu dinero? ¡es mi dinero!- respondió Lee.

-Pues ahora es nuestro dinero- contestó Doble d con las manos en la cintura.

-Será mejor que dejen de entrar así en nuestro hogar, Kankers- dijo Eddy en un semblante de "lo van a pagar".

-Será mejor que ustedes no vuelvan a arruinar nuestras estafas- respondió Lee desafiante.

-¿Y si podemos persuadirlas de dejarnos el dinero? - preguntó Doble d.

-¿persuadirnos? ¿cómo?- preguntó Marie con duda.

Los Eds intercambiaron miradas, cerraron sus ojos y fruncieron sus labios, a las kankers no les agradó la idea, y Marie rápidamente analizó alrededor buscando posibles vías de escape.

-¡Bingo!-

Marie notó que el trío de Eds tenían las piernas bien abiertas, Marie se escabulló a toda velocidad por debajo de ellos, Lee y may hicieron lo mismo, Lee aprovechó para golpear cierta parte delicada. Eddy cayó adolorido al suelo juntando sus brazos y sus piernas.

-AAACH ¡No, otra vez!-

-¡ESTO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO ARRUINAS LAS ESTAFAS DE LEE KANKER, MEMORÍZALO MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- gritó la pelirroja riendo como una maniática.

-¿Las perseguimos?- preguntó Ed.

-No déjalas, ya se adentraron al bosque, están fuera de alcance- respondió Doble d.

Los dos Eds ayudaron a su líder adolorido a acomodarse en el sofá.

-¿¡Pueden creer lo que esas locas hicieron!?- decía Eddy con dolor y enojo.

-no sé por qué presiento que no será ni la primera ni la última vez- dijo Doble d sin emoción.

-Ed piensa que hay que llavear la puerta la próxima vez- sugirió Ed.

Eddy observó que su ropa interior estaba en el suelo.

-¿¡quien rayos tocó mis chones!?-

Ed y doble d levantaron los hombros y las manos en respuesta.

-¡Ay no puede ser! ¡esas crueles y tarambanas Kankers, hurgaron mi ropa de nuevo!-

-Esto ya se está volviendo viejo- dijo Doble d.

-No te preocupes Eddy, les daremos una cucharada de su propio chocolate- apoyó Ed.

-Si, les podríamos enseñar un poco de amor rudo, al estilo Ed- añadió Doble d, Eddy sonrió, Los Eds se rieron de sus nuevas intenciones, pero no era una risa malvada, si no de enamorados esperanzados.

Mientras tanto las Kankers llegaron a la dulcería, notaron que el dueño estaba hablando con un policía, quien anotaba todo, las hermanas escucharon algo sobre un ataque vandálico, sin embargo eso a Lee no le importó mucho y se dirigió su mirada a May.

-Bien, May entrégame el frasco- pidió Lee con una sonrisa.

-¿frasco?

-Sí, el frasco que recuperamos- aclaró Lee, May sonrió apenada.

-Ah ese frasco, se me cayó y no me di cuenta hasta que llegamos- dijo con una sonrisa y la lengua para fuera.

Lee dejó caer su mandíbula, y su tono de piel cambiaba a rojo, se escuchaba el hervir de una tetera.

-¿QUE TU QUÉ?

Lee saltó sobre May, ambas cayeron al suelo, Lee estaba sobre ella, sacudiéndola de los hombros repetidas veces. Nazz pasó con su bicicleta observando la cómica escena.

-Tontas- murmuró para si misma,

Lee dejó de sacudir a May, y se sentó con un rostro que unicamente expresaba molestia, se puso de pie, tomando un respiro.

-Okey ¿quien tiene hambre? voy a casa por un sandwich-

-Me leiste la mente- respondió marie.

-¡SI!- gritó May de la emoción.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

 **Okey mis queridos lectores, déjenme decirles que estuve de duelo estos días, perdí a mi querida madre, este capitulo y el anterior ya lo tenía terminado, pero pasó esto y no pude publicar más, les dejaré esto por ahora, entiendan mi dolor, pero ahora estoy tranquilo, aún conmocionado pero tranquilo, nos leemos fieles lectores.**


	13. Al estilo Ed y disputa kanker

**capitulo 13**

 **Al estilo Ed y disputa Kanker**

Las Kankers estaban suspendidas a más de diez mil metros de altura mucho más, ahora estaban viendo propio planeta bajo sus pies.

—Miren chicas— dijo Marie señalando hacia unas estrellas.

—Puedo ver la constelación de Heracles desde aquí!—

—¡No digas eso Marie! ¡sabes que las altura me dan mucho miedo!— dijo May aterrada y pegada sobre la cabeza de Lee como un gatito.

—¿Cómo fue que terminamos aquí en primer lugar?—

—Bueno querida hermana, nada de esto hubiera pasado si Lee no hubiese ido a confrontar a los Eds!—

—quería ponerlos en su lugar!— se excusó Lee.

—Si, y mira donde estamos ahora, a punto de caer desde la capa de ozono!—se quejó Marie.

 _(Flashback de hace unas horas.)_

 _En la cochera de la casa._

 _—Marie, Esos malditos chicos del vecindario me tienen hartas con sus zapatos nuevos, quiero que me construyas unos zapatos, unos MUCHO mejores— decía Lee enojada y con los brazos cruzados._

 _Marie dejó de estudiar y analizar unas muestras a través de su microscopio para prestarle atención a su hermana mayor._

 _—define "Mejores" Lee—_

 _Lee bufó molesta._

 _—Unos zapatos que tengan dones, y que me hagan ver intimidante antes ellos como los insectos que son!—_

 _—Hmm creo que tengo algo en mente— dijo Marie tranquila._

 _Lee estuvo esperando unas horas afuera de la cochera, recostada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, escuchando unos cuantos ruidos como los que se oirían en un taller. Marie finalmente terminó el pedido de Lee._

 _—bien May, está Listo, la señorita paciencia puede pasar —_

 _—JA JA JA qué risa M qué risa—_

 _—Bien aquí están tus zapatos y no son zapatos cualquiera— dijo la hermana peliazul con orgullo._

 _La pelirroja levantó una ceja al ver el par de zapatos nuevos , no eran lo que ella esperaba, ella esperaba un par color plateado, decorados con diamantes no necesariamente reales , pero parecidos. En cambio estos eran zapatos marrones con puntas, parecían botas de elfo de navidad._

 _—¿Es enserio? ¿quiere que me ponga esta basura? ¡No combina con mi atuendo!—_

 _—Pero Lee, estas botas te harán intimidante, pueden hacerte más alta, así que te servirán—_

 _—Bien supongo que una prueba no me haría ningún daño—_

 _—Bien— respondió la peliazul sacando de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un control._

 _—escúchame bien, Lee, con este control puedes extender la altura de los…—_

 _—¡Dame eso!— exclamó Lee arrebatándole el control ansiosa, la pelirroja tocó el único botón rojo de dicho control, sólo subió unos centímetros, Lee se enojó ante esto._

 _—Sí M, son zapatos novedosos— dijo con sarcasmo.— ¡lindas botas, señora inventora doña astuta AAAHHHHHHHHH! — de repente los zapatos se extendieron, la subieron a más altura, haciendo que Lee hiciera un hueco enorme en el techo, bajó hacia el piso de nuevo con estrellitas y pajaros alrededor de su cabeza._

 _—me retracto ,Lindas botas inventora astuta señora.— dijo aturdida._

 _—¡ten cuidado con eso Lee ¿quieres? El botón es muy sensible— advirtió Marie._

 _—Descuida, ahora sí tengo ánimos de salir afuera un poco, Andando chicas— dijo Lee segura de sí misma._

 _Asi el trío de hermanas salieron de la cochera para dar una pequeña vuelta por el vecindario, su primera parada fue el parque, donde se encontraban Jimmy y Sarah, Lee sonrió con malicia, apretó el control y se presentó ante ellos con soberbia._

 _—Hola señoritas muajaja—_

 _Sarah la observó aterrada, Lee alta ahora se veía más amenazante._

 _—AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!— Sarah rápidamente se escondió detrás de Jimmy temblorosa. Dejando las muñecas en el suelo, Lee pisoteó y destruyó una con satisfacción._

 _—¿Saben? Jugar con muñecas no me parece nada divertido—_

 _—¡Enorme lagartija!—gritó Jimmy molesto._

 _—Asi es, "Enorme" , que no se te olvide—_

 _Luego de eso, Las hermanas estaban caminando por el muro de tablas 2 x 4, ahí se encontraron con Nazz y kevin quienes pasaban el rato escuchando la radio los temas veraniegos._

 _—Hola chicos, que transa con ustedes?—_

 _—Wow Lee— dijo Kevin asombrado._

 _—Te ves bien alta—_

 _—¿Bien alta?— respondió Lee con aires de grandeza— me caíste bien ¿sabes?—_

 _En cambio Nazz miró con serieda_ d _a Kevin, luego se puso frente a Lee._

 _—y dime Tonta, ¿Qué tan especiales son esos zapatos?— dijo la rubia sin muestras de estar impresionada_

 _— Los míos son de última moda— dijo con orgullo enseñando sus zapatos._

 _—Oh ¿eso es lo que crees?— respondió Lee._

 _—Pues los míos serán la moda del futuro no muy distante ¿los quieres ver de cerca?—_

 _Lee puso su pie sobre la cabeza de Nazz, activando la extensión del zapato estrellando su cara contra el suelo. Y sorprendiendo a Kevin._

 _—AUCH!—_

 _Lee rió con maldad disfrutando de su dolor._

 _—Ajajajajaja—_

 _En cambio, Sus hermanas Marie y May intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, Lee estaba actuando como una bravucona, tiempo después, en su andar, se encontraron con Johnny jugando baloncesto con unos zapatos deportivos, que por cierto, Ya se había burlado aún más de Lee por tener buenos pares de zapatos nuevos. Era al pelon campesino a quien Lee tenía que superar más por su descarada osadía._

 _Johnny anota otro tiro, el balón termina rebotando hasta llegar a Lee, quien lo atrapa sin problemas._

 _—Hola Kankers— saludó el._

 _—Hice ocho canastas seguidas—_

 _—Yo te apuesto a que no puedes anotar otro más— dijo Lee pasándole el balón chocándolo directo contra su pecho._

 _—jaja piensa lo que quieras, zapatitos feos—_

 _Lee frunció el ceño ante el comentario._

 _—Ya lánzalo—_

 _Johnny se preparó para completar otra canasta hacia el aro, dio media vuelta y lo lanzó certero, Lee sonrió, y con el control, agrandosu altura y atrapó el balón, evitando otro posible tiro certero._

 _—JAJA bien intento pelón— dijo Lee burlonamente enterrando el balón en su boca, dejándolo como si estuviera consumiendo un caramelo._

 _Lee se acercó a sus hermanas con todo el ego del mundo._

 _—¿Saben chicas? Se siente genial tener estos zapatos, creo que ahora estos tontos me respetarán un poco más—_

 _—Vaya vaya pero si es la renacuajo— dijo Eddy con burla apareciendo con sus dos lacayos amigos._

 _—y sus dos hermanas renacuajitas— agregó Ed._

 _—Los Eds!— gritó May con terror._

 _—Tranquila May, yo me encargaré de ellos— dijo la mayor con seguridad._

 _—Lee, son los Eds, ignóralos y vamos a casa—advirtió Marie._

 _—¿y dejar ir la oportunidad de darles su merecido para que no nos fastidien? olvídalo—_

 _Lee caminó hacia ellos con una expresión que irradiaba confianza, apretó el botón, y Lee se volvió más alta con la intención de intimidar al trío de chicos góticos, pero estos aún tenían sus sonrisas altaneras._

 _—¿Están hablándome a mi?— dijo Lee en un tono desafiante._

 _(Fin del flashback.)_

Los Eds aprovecharon el descuido de Lee, le arrebataron del control y comenzaron a juguetear con el, haciendo alta a Lee una y otra vez, ella gritaba ante la situación, sus hermanas intentaron atraparla, cuando el control que tenían los Eds en su poder explotó, los zapatos hicieron llevar a la pelirroja hacia el suelo creando un hoyo, Marie se acercó con cautela, pero May se resbaló detrás suyo provocando que ambas cayeran al hoyo. Los zapatos se salieron de control llevando a Lee, Marie y May a una altura muy considerable. Y Así fue como llegaron encima del planeta tierra, entre la estratósfera y el espacio exterior.

—¡Los aliens nos van a raptar!— gritó May.

—¡cuidado tonta!— dijo Lee nerviosa.— Harás que perdamos el equilibrio y caigamooooooooooooooos!—

Las hermanas empezaron a caer hacia el planeta tierra de vuelta, pues Eddy había pateado los zapatos destruyendo las extensiones.

—¡Fuera abajo!— gritó el chaparro.

Las Kankers cayeron gritando y lagrimeando pensando que morirían, pero por suerte para Lee , ella aterrizó en el carrito,de bebé que Sarah y Jimmy habían abandonado al ver a las Kankers cayendo, mientras que sus dos hermanas impactaron contra el suelo creando un hoyo.

Marie salió primero del hoyo, se sacudió el polvo de tierra de su falda.

—M ¿me ayudas?— preguntó May extendiendo la mano desde el hoyo.

—Claro hermana—

Marie con ambos brazos sacó a su hermana menor del hoyo, ambas caminaron hacia el carrito.

—Aww mira que bebita tan tierna— dijo May.

—Jajaja tienes razón— respondió la peliazul.

Lee quien estaba dentro del carrito con un babero y un chupete como producto de la caída, con los brazos cruzados, ella levantó una ceja en respuesta. Rápidamente saltó del carrito, y escupiendo el chupete.

—¡Ya déjenme! ¡esos malditos Eds arruinaron mis zapatos! ¡Voy a por ellos!—

Lee caminó hacia el otro lado de la muralla de tablas donde se encontraban el infame trío.

—AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Los tres Eds reían en señal de triunfo, otra batalla ganada ante las Kankers.

—¡Oigan idiotas!— gritó una voz femenina.

Eddy pronto divisó a Lee quien venía con los puños cerrados hacia abajo, señal de estar molesta, eso hizo que Eddy que alegrara de saber que pudo fastidiar a la Kanker. May y Marie venían detrás de ella.

—Oh me alegra ver que no hayan aterrizado en otro condado de la región— dijo Eddy con una sonrisa.

Lee caminó hasta estar con Eddy frente a frente, levantó la mano, y le dió una fuerte cachetada. Dejando sorprendido a Ed, Doble d, incluyendo las dos hermanas.

—Oye ¿¡y eso por que fué!?— gritó Eddy

—¡Me debes una disculpa!—respondió Lee molesta.

—¿¡qué!? ¿¡por que me disculparía!?—

—tú destruiste mis zapatos ahora sé un caballero ¡y discúlpate!—

Eddy no iba a permitir que una Kanker le dijera que hacer, el tenía su orgullo, no permitiría darse el lujo de doblegarse ante ella, y menos en frente de sus dos amigos.

Eddy la agarró tironeando del cuello de su ropa, agradeciendo que ella no estuviera muy "desarrollada" ahí, en cambio, Lee se había sonrojado levemente ante la rudeza del chico.

—Escúchame bien Lee kanker, nosotros sólo estábamos jugando con ustedes, además tú quisiste desafiarnos, debiste escuchar a tu hermana peliazul, por lo visto ella es más sensata y apta para ser líder que tú—

—cómo te atreves…—

—No seas arrogante Kanker, esto fué solo una amabilidad comparado a como somos nosotros si nos provocan, es mejor que no lo hagan—

—Sólo quiero que te disculpes—

—¿Y si mejor te doy un beso?— Eddy sonrió frunciendo los labios, Doble d y Ed hicieron lo mismo, Lee mandó al demonio toda su valentía de hace un momento, y dejó que el terror la invada.

—¡Corran chicas!— ordenó ella , May y Marie obedecieron y empezaron a correr.

Lee rápidamente pisoteó el pie de Eddy. Y empezó a dar carrera para alcanzar a sus hermanas.

—¡con eso estamos a mano!— gritó ella.

—¡Ay maldición!— gritó Eddy, llevando sus manos a al pie aplastado.

—¡Esta chica siempre hace algo como eso!—

—guau ellas sí que están muertas por nosotros, chicos— dijo Ed emocionado.

—Obvio Ed, somos irresistibles, esto del amor rudo está dando buenos resultados Eddy—

Mientras tanto las Kanker ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los Eds, así que redujeron su velocidad, y se detuvieron a recuperar de tanto correr, no sin antes, voltearse a ver si no las perseguían primero.

—Diablos, eso estuvo demasiado cerca— dijo Lee exhausta.

—¿Pueden creerlo? ¡esto no es bueno! ¡ellos intentaron besarnos!— dijo Marie.

—¡y ahora qué! Ya lo intentaron una vez y no nos persiguieron , ni antes ni ahora, posiblemente sólo ellos están jugando ¿no? jajaja— dijo Lee riendo nerviosamente, aunque con duda en sus pensamientos.

—Si, pero que ellos quisieran hacerlo de nuevo, quiere decir que hablaban enserio— sostuvo Marie, la mayor abrió los ojos asustada.

—¡No hay forma que YO bese a alguno de esos tontos!— exclamó ella negativamente.

—Tú no tienes por qué hacer eso Lee— dijo Marie.

—¿Qué pasa si ellos un día nos obligan, M?— pregunto Lee insegura.

—No, quiero pensar que no Lee, pero recuerda que ellos no nos vieron mientras nos cambiaban la ropa estando inconcientes (según ellos pensó en su mente) así que dudo que sean capaces de eso— afirmó la peliazul, aunque nada era cien por ciento seguro.

—Bien, parece que guardaré esto— Marie había aprovechado el momento de recoger los zapatos especiales que hacían alta y ruda a Lee cuando ella confrontaba a Eddy.

El día aún se veía joven , las hermanas estaban caminando directo a la casa, para tomarse un pequeño descanso para después intentar salir y ganarse algo con alguna estafa.

—Oye M— habló Lee.

—Si Lee?—

—La próxima vez que construyas algo, asegúrate que sea una mejor invención ¿quieres?—

A Marie no le gustó el tono en que su hermana mayor le dijo eso.

—¿y qué se supone que significa eso?— respondió levantando una ceja.

CONTINUARÁ.

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, es la versión "May marie n Lee del episodio "oprime para que crezca Eddy" prepárense para una pequeña riña entre Marie y Lee, este es un dos por uno amigos, les regalo dos caps, este y el otro, el otro es en honor a mi ship favorito de la serie y creo que es el ship favorito de todos. saludos.**


	14. Especial DD y M

**Capitulo 14**

 **Especial DD Y M**

—Oye M— habló Lee.

—Si Lee?—

—La próxima vez que construyas algo, asegúrate que sea una mejor invención ¿quieres?—

A Marie no le gustó el tono en que su hermana mayor le dijo eso.

—¿y qué se supone que significa eso?— respondió levantando una ceja.

—Significa que todas las estafas que diseñaste y construiste fueron un fracaso, ingeniera— eso último lo dijo con sarcasmo, cosa que a Marie le molestó bastante.

—¿estás diciendo que es mi culpa? ¡cuando en REALIDAD todas nuestras estafas siempre fallan por culpa tuya al no escuchar mis instrucciones o por causa de May!—

—Yo soy claramente soy incapaz de equivocarme— dijo Lee con soberbia.

—además siempre he tenido buenas ideas, no sería de extrañar que piense esto, Marie, admítelo no eres eficiente para esto—

Marie frunció el ceño completamente, si había algo que ella odiaba es que desprestigiaran su habilidad casi profesional de construir cosas novedosas, o que duden de su dotada inteligencia, Ella rápidamente tirá los zapatos al suelo con violencia, sorprendiendo a sus hermanas, ya que ella nunca reaccionó así.

—¡Yo he hecho todo por ti, y por nosotras, siempre pospongo mis estudios para poder venir a ayudarte! ¡eres tú la que nunca ha hecho nada más que pensar! ¡NUNCA VALORAS MI ESFUERZO! ¡¿Y AHORA TE ATREVES A CULPARME DE ERRORES QUE TÚ COMETES?! ¡ERES UNA CRETINA SOBERBIA Y CIEGA! ¡Y MAS QUE NADA, NARCISISTA!—

—OYE M! NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ! YO SÓLO DIGO LO QUE PIENSO , LO QUE ES VERDAD, TÚ NO SABES CONSTRUIR APARATOS!—

—¡BIEN! ¡si tan verdadero es tu argumento en culparme entonces no esperes que te vuelva a ayudar con tus estafas "ingeniosas" jamás, a ver cómo te va!—

—¡BIEN!

—¡BIEN!

—¡BIEN!

—¡BIEN!

Marie cerró la puerta con fuerza en la cara a Lee, ella bufó molesta y se dio la vuelta.

—quién la necesita, vámonos May— ordenó ella.

—Sí! —Respondió May algo confundida y procesando lo que acababa de pasar.

—¡Oye,espera un momento! ¡esta también es nuestra casa! ¡adentro may!— Exigió ella.

—¡Claro!—

En el parque de remolques.

Los tres Eds estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión.

—Ed, esta programación es estúpida, cambia de canal—ordenó Eddy.

—¿por qué? a Ed gustarle el mucho programa— dijo Ed estando entretenido,

—¿enserio vas a discutir conmigo de esto? Te digo que le cambies de canal!—

—¡Y yo digo que no lo haré!—

—¡No me hagas obligarte Cabeza de cono!—

—¿Si? ¿Tú y cual ejército?—

—¡ESTE EJÉRCITO!— gritó Eddy saltando sobre Ed, ambas estaban formando una bola de humo por la pelea.

—¡No me muerdas idiota!

Doble d hizo una mueca de fastidio, el chico del gorro gótico estaba cansado de sus peleas, así subió a la habitación de arriba, se quitó la camisa, el pantalón y la ropa interior, su colocó un short de baño y bajo por las escaleras, sólo para encontrarse con la inmadura pelea de Ed y Eddy que aún no había acabado.

—iré a la Laguna a refrescarme, diviértanse aquí caballeros— se despidió Doble d abriendo la puerta y caminando en dirección hacia las afueras del parque de remolque, el pasó por el parque sólo para ver a Jimmy peleándose con Rolf, una pelea mas infantil que la que tenían sus dos amigos, Rolf le jalaba del cabello a Jimmy mientras que Jimmy le mordía la pierna, el negó con la cabeza.

"después por qué uno les pega" pensó para si mismo.

Seguía caminando contemplando la perfecta paz y tranquilidad que reinaba en el vecindario en estas horas de la tarde, hasta que finalmente llegó a la laguna, caminó hasta el acantilado donde daba la sombra, al llegar, pudo notar a una chica sentada allí mismo, leyendo un libro, tenía un buen cuerpo, piel palida, cabello azul, ¿¡cabello azul!? Doble d rápidamente caminó hacia ahí pero disimuladamente, sin hacerse notar, al acercarse, pudo reconocer que era la persona menos pensada para encontrarse aquí.

—¿Marie?—

La mencionada estaba bien concentrada leyendo un libro, traía un bikini azul celeste, ella levantó la vista, para ver a Doble d, ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, al igual que el chico del gorro hizo, el encuentro no fue algo agradable.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!— ambos gritaron y hablaron al únisono.

—¿¡qué haces tu aquí!? ¿¡que hago yo aquí!? ¿¡tú que estás haciendo aquí!? —

—Espera, espera— dijo Doble d.

—No sólo vine a relajarme nada más, no esperaba encontrarte aquí—

—Pues yo también vine para relajarme aquí— respondió Marie olvidando el hecho de que le dirigiendo la palabra a un Ed.

—¿Puedo sentarme al lado tuyo?— preguntó el sin rodeos.

Marie no sabía si permitir que este bravucón esté cerca de ella, pero suspiro, quiso darle una oportunidad de convivir, así que aceptó, ella no estaba de humor para ningún conflicto.

—Si, ya que, pero no intentes coquetear conmigo ni nada por el estilo—

—No tienes que decírmelo— tomó una bocanada de aire y se sentó al lado de la peliazul.

Ella se cerró su libro y comenzó a admirar el paisaje junto con el chico del gorro, era extraño, pero ya no sentía insegura mucho menos temerosa al estar sentada al lado de él, ella lo miró un rato, disimuladamente por supuesto, pudo notar que Doble d era alguien muy sereno, le costaba que este chico era su enemigo de ella y sus hermanas, tratando de hacer que el silencio no fuera incómodo, intento tener un tema de conversación. ¿pero por dónde empezar?

—Y dime M ¿por qué estás aquí?— preguntó Doble d rompiendo el silencio, sorprendiendo a Marie, por lo visto el también pensaba en charla.

—Me vine a relajar, resulta que tuve una pelea con Lee, así que renuncié al negocio de las estafas con ella—

Ella volteó su mirada hacia él.

—¿y tú por qué estás aquí?—

—A veces vengo a relajarme aquí también, resulta en que este momento, Ed y Eddy deben estar perdiendo los dientes por el control remoto—

—Oh vaya, tus amigos son todo un caso ¿no?—

El chico del gorro asintió.

—Si, cuando eso pasa vengo aquí, esta tranquilidad me ayuda mucho a mantener la cordura y también a….

—¿Pensar?— interrumpió ella sorprendiéndolo. El asintió en respuesta sin cambiar su expresión.

—Así es…. Me sacaste las palabras de la boca.— ambos se sonrieron uno a otro.

—¿y por qué motivo pelearon tú y tu hermana?—

Marie se enojó de sólo recordarlo.

—resulta que la muy desconsiderada me culpó directamente de que fracasemos siempre en cada una de las estafas, cuando es su soberbia y codicia lo que echa a perder todo, la idiota se desquitar conmigo, por lo visto aún estaba molesta por la derrota que tuvo ante ustedes, me culpo de que los zapatos no funcionaran bien, cuando yo le dije bien claro que no los enfrentaran, y gracias a eso terminamos viendo la atmósfera , un poco más alto y nos hubiéramos quedado sin aire, por el espacio—

—¡Rayos! ¿tan alto llegaron con esos zapatos?— preguntó doble d sorprendido.

—Si, no preguntes más—

—Esta bien, un momento, ¿te culpó a ti por los superzapatos? ¿¡tú construiste eso!?— preguntó Doble d aún más asombrado que hace un momento.

—¡Claro que sí! yo la diseñé y la construí, ¿Quién más podría hacerlo? ¿May?—

Ambos se rieron por el comentario de broma.

—Jajajajaja Okey eso estuvo muy bueno— dijo el chico del gorro secándose una lágrima.

—Pero te comprendo perfeción— continuó charlando, Marie prestaba atención.

—Yo tengo que soportar la misma situación con Eddy , él se las da de buen líder, cuando tiene ideas tontas o no muy buenas, y cuando fallan, siempre me culpa a mí o a Ed, el nunca acepta sus errores, es tan malditamente soberbio como su hermano mayor, la diferencia es que su hermano es más calculador que él—

De repente ,Doble d se dio una bofetada mental por haberlo mencionado.

—Espera ¿Eddy tiene un hermano? ¿el vive con ustedes?—

—Lo siento Marie, no puedo hablar de eso contigo sin el permiso de Eddy—

Marie levantó una ceja.

—Bueno, no importa— La hermana peliazul rápidamente descartó su curiosidad, no parecía algo de mucha importancia.

—en nombre de Eddy, te pido perdón por arruinar tu invento— se disculpó Doble d sincero.

Ella no se esperaba eso viniendo de él, le sonrió en respuesta.

—Esta bien, Doble d, no importa, yo lo puedo reconstruir y guardarlo de recuerdo, sólo espero que Lee recapacite con lo que dijo, si espera que yo me disculpe con ella, generalmente las estafas fallan por culpa de ella o culpa de May, ella ni siquiera colabora , sólo May me ayuda en la elaboración—

—Bueno, ella estaba molesta por que los vecinos se burlaban de sus zapatos viejos ¿te das cuenta de lo estúpidos que suelen estos vecinos tuyos a veces?—

—Si pero no son tan malas personas, sólo Nazz nos rechaza por que se peleaba con Lee desde el preescolar, Jimmy nos molesta, qué se le va a hacer, es nuestro hermanastro, su amiguita Sarah por alguna razón nos teme mucho, el granjero Johnny nos ataca sólo si May se mete con sus gallinas— respondió ella resumiendo todo, hasta que un pensamiento la invadió.

—Espera ¿cómo supiste que a Lee la molestaron por sus zapatos?— preguntó ella inquisitiva.

—Bueno, hay veces que Eddy, Ed o yo espiamos desde los arbustos para escuchar los chismes y las novedades del vecindario, en este caso, fue Eddy quien estuvo viendo como algunos chicos se burlaban de tu hermana—

—¿dijiste que Ed y Eddy se peleaban por el control remoto, no?— preguntó ella, Doble d asintió.

—Veo que ustedes son de pelearse mucho a pesar de ser amigos—

—Sí veras, cuando éramos niños, nosotros fuimos rechazados por nuestros vecinos y compañeros en la otra ciudad donde vivíamos antes de mudarnos aquí, a mi constantemente me molestaban, me humillaban y me insultaban sólo por ser el más listo de toda la clase, aún lo sigo siendo, un día toqué fondo, a muy temprana edad, conocí la depresión, no era agradable, pensé en terminar con mi vida varias veces—

Marie abrió los ojos ante la revelación, ella no sabía que alguien despiadado como Doble d había sido victima de Bullying en su infancia.

—Cuando estaba en mi casillero, un niño se me acercó, pensé que venía para burlarse un rato o golpearme, sorprendentemente, el me propuso si no quería ser parte de su banda, me dijo que él también era un rechazado, que quería cambiar eso, y quería ayudarme, el me enseñó a defenderme, junto con otro niño un poco más alto con cara de distraído, ya te imaginarás quienes eran esos niños—

—Ed y Eddy ¿verdad?—

El asintió en respuesta.

—Ellos me sacaron de mi miseria, y así fue que con el tiempo, nos metíamos en problemas, hacíamos o que queríamos, nada nos detenía, ni siquiera los numerosos castigos del director, los niños que alguna vez nos hicieron la vida imposible en jardín, ahora se postraban ante nosotros, y nos rogaban que no los lastimáramos, patético, como si ellos nos hubieran tenido consideración.—

Aunque Marie no aprobaba mucho el ideal de resolver la violencia con violencia, sintió algo de simpatía por el chico del gorro, no era tan cruel como aparentaba ser, un pensamiento invadió su mente.

—Espera ¿¡eres el más listo de la clase!?

—Así es— respondió el con orgullo.

—Sabes cálculo?

—Sí

—¿Ecuaciones?

—Si

—¿Aritmética?

—Sí

—Matemáticas

—Ajá

—¿lees libros?— (levantó una ceja.)

—En mi tiempo libre.

—Ciencias básicas?

—Pfff la considero tarea fácil.

Marie no creía mucho esto, así que tomó un papel y escribió una ecuación difícil que sólo ella sabía resolver, se lo pasó a Doble d, el chico gótico observó el papel un momento, y finalmente lo resolvió en dos minutos, se lo pasó a Marie, ella quedó boquiabierta, el resultado era exacto, Doble d le explicó incluso cómo fue que lo resolvió, ahora ella no tenía más dudas.

Ahora que ella sabía su historia, era un poco más comprensiva con él, ella lo miró a los ojos, el hizo lo mismo.

—¿Doble d…?— dijo su nombre de forma inocente y dulce, el no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Si Marie?—

—¿por qué me elegiste a mi?—

—¿De qué hablas?— preguntó el.

—¿por qué me amas? — preguntó ella más directa

—¿por qué te enamoraste de mí? ¿qué es lo que viste de mí? Yo no soy una chica muy salidora que digamos, soy de esas chicas obedientes, que obedecen a su madre, que se quedan en casa, que prefieren estudiar, seguir una carrera, lograr una meta, todo eso sin tener que preocuparse en perder tiempo en amoríos y esas cosas—

Doble d la observó un momento, sonrió y respondió

—Por que tú eres dulce, inteligente, conciente, educada, valiente y muy justa, esas son buenas cualidades en una chica, Marie, no eres como la mayoría de las chicas, me pareces alguien única—

Marie se sonrojó ante los cumplidos, nunca se había sentido tan cálida con nadie, ni siquiera con Kevin cuando hablaba con él. Ella desvió la mirada con timidez.

—G-Gracias doble D, eres algo considerado—

—Oye, traje bloqueador solar, quieres que te lo coloque, para protegerte del sol—

Marie rápidamente se puso nerviosa y comenzó a sudar, cuando ella está asi normalmente, no formulaba las palabras bien como alguien que tuviera un cerebro.

—Y-Yo no…. N-no creo que sea necesario—

—¿tanto me odias M?—

—Oye, Doble d, primero que nada yo no odio a nadie, segundo, no sé si lo notaste pero yo soy muy tímida cuando se trata de muchachos, y tercero, tú me intimidas—

—Sólo quiero ponerte el bloqueador nada más—

Marie rápidamente se calmó, tomó un respiro.

—está bien—

Doble d rápidamente tomó el bloqueador y se lo puso en las manos, se colocó detrás de ella y se lo pasó a Marie por su bella espalda y brazos delicados casi en forma de masaje, el hacía un esfuerzo en no observarla tanto esa espalda bien aseada suya.

La peliazul en cambio, estaba temblando al sentir el contacto de las manos del chico de gorro, el pudo darse cuenta de ello, decidió seguir con la charla para hacerla sentir cómoda, hacerla sentir que no había nada que temer de él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que te intimido?— preguntó el.

—No me gusta cómo hieres a los vecinos, cómo te burlas con tus amigos de ellos o de mi y mis hermanas— respondió directa.

—Bien, puedo comprender eso, es sólo que a veces temo volver a sufrir odio y rechazo de nuevo, por eso es que a veces me dejo llevar cuando me hacen enfadar—

—Bueno, yo puedo comprenderte, sólo un poco, pero sólo por que te hicieron daño no quiere decir que todo el mundo te quiera hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, me gusta cómo actúas y piensas independientemente pesar de que otros, incluso tus amigos sean capaces de hacer—

—Wow M, no sabía que pensabas eso de mí—

—A veces las acciones describen más a una persona que la palabras— dijo ella con certeza.

—Incluso creo que a tus amigos de verdad les importas mucho Doble d—

—Y yo pienso que deberías reconciliarte con tu hermana, ya que creo que no deberían echar a perder su buena relación de hermanas por algo tan trivial como un fracaso en la estafa ¿no lo crees?—

Marie lo pensó un momento.

—Pienso que tienes razón, ahora mismo debería ir a hacer las paces con ella—

—Bien ¿me das un beso de despedida primero?— dijo Doble d con una sonrisa picarona.

Completamente roja de vergüenza, Marie recogió su libro y salió corriendo a toda velocidad lejos de él.

—¡Estás loco! ¡¿por qué clase de chica me tomas?! ¡no te daré un beso así nomas! ¡ADIÓS!—

—¡era una broma!— gritó el chico del gorro sonriendo.

Ella volteó su mirada hacia Doble d, con una sonrisa se despidió.

—¡Nos vemos! ¡fue bueno hablar contigo!

Marie corrió a su casa, entró a vestirse, con su vestimenta de siempre, y claro su sombrero, ese era su distintivo y no podía faltar. notó que sus hermanas no estaban, rápidamente bajó las escaleras, salió a la calle en dirección al callejón, al llegar notaron que los chicos huían despavoridos con caras color verdosas y asqueados, apunto de vomitar

—¿Oigan qué pasa?— preguntó ella curiosa.

Rolf se acercó a ella.

—Dile a tus hermanas que nunca, por nada del mundo preparen galletas— dicho esto Rolf se corriendo a algún arbusto donde que se escuchó arcadas.

Marie dedujo que estaba vomitando.

"Ay no, sabía que estas dos no llegarían lejos sin mí, pero hoy exageraron" pensó ella para si misma y continuó su camino.

Lee y May habían decidido hacer una estafa sin Marie, la estafa del día era vender galletas, algo sencillo al parecer, pero les hacían quemadas completamente negras, a la menor rubia se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea a agregarles mostaza, pero los chicos al comprarlas y probarlas les asquearon, reclamaron su dinero, la estafa no fue exitosa, Lee comprendió que sin su hermana Marie, esto sería mucho peor.

—¿Es enserio? ¿Se atrevieron a seguir sin mi?— dijo Marie llegando al lugar, con los brazos cruzados.

Lee rápidamente se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

—¡Perdóname hermana! ¡no debí dudar de ti! ¡con May las cosas son MUCHO peores! ¡fui algo bruta en culparte, lo admito! ¿me podrías perdonar?—

Marie la observó con expresión aburrida pero sonrió.

—Claro que sí, hermana querida, nunca echaría a perder nuestra amistad de hermanas por algo sin fundamento como el fracaso, perdóname por gritarte—

—Perdonada hermana— dijo Lee con una sonrisa.

—¡Si! ¡Abrazo Kanker!— gritó May con emoción y las alzó mientras las envolvía un fuerte abrazo.

—Ya… May… jaja… nos estás asfixiando— dijo la peliazul , la rubia dejo de abrazar a sus hermanas.

—Vamos a casa— dijo Lee

—Andando—

Mientras tanto en el parque de remolques, Doble d había regresado en el parque de remolques, al entrar se encontró a Ed y Eddy, estaban viendo tranquilos la televisión , ambos con un ojo morado.

Doble d suspiró.

—¿al fin hay un programa en el quedaron deacuerdo de ver?— preguntó con incredulidad.

—No, decidimos ver en el reproductor de dvd , pecera 3—

—Ya veo—respondió.

—Me gusta más la secuela—

—¿Existe un pecera 4?— preguntó Ed con incredulidad

—No estúpido, se refiere a la película "pecera 2"— respondió Eddy con fastidio.

—tú eres el estúpido Eddy!— respondió Ed molesto.

—Chicos porfavor— dijo Doble d.

—tú cállate palo de escoba con gorra—

Doble d apretó los dientes ante el insulto.

—¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?—

—Esa estuvo buena Eddy— dijo Ed.

—¡Tú no te metas descerebrado!— gritó Doble d.

—¿¡decerebrado!?

—Bueno, el cabeza de calcetín tiene un punto Ed.— dijo Eddy.

—¡Al menos yo no soy un chaparro y ni un palo de escoba como ustedes!—

Los Eds molestos sin poder contenerse ,comenzaron a machacarse a golpes entre sí, formando una bola de humo.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya encantado esta capítulo, ay por fin, terminé esto en dos días no me lo creo, no saben cuanto esperé para escribir este capítulo de Edd y Marie alternos, 2 x 1, La historia de Doble d explica mas o menos cómo pasó de ser un nerd a bravucón temible, para mis Amigos lectores y seguidores del fic de nada. Soy "Eltiorob95" Saludos.**


	15. Lee y Jimmy los reyes

**capitulo 15**

 **Lee y Jimmy los reyes.**

Desde aquel día en que sorprendentemente Marie Kanker pudo entablar una simple conversación con Doble d, no, Doble d es el matón frío y sin ninguna pizca de misericordia , mejor dicho Eddward marion, el verdadero Eddward marión fue el que habló con ella, abriéndose y contando algo de su historia, la verdad es que la mediana de las hermanas no quería nada con Doble d , ni estar cerca suyo, mucho menos saber de él, pero ahora que conocía su historia de vida, no pudo evitar pensar que Edd quizás no sea tan malo, al menos, no como Eddy o Ed, quienes no dudan en crear caos.

La última vez que tuvieron un capricho, destruyeron todo el vecindario sólo por el simple hecho de que perdió su equipo favorito de futbol americano, asfalto destrozado, arboles volando por doquier, temblores, casas caídas, postes de luz dañados, como si un tornado hubiese pasado, si los chicos no les tuvieron miedo de todas las veces que los Eds atacaron, desde esa vez sí empezaron a temerles en cada gota de su ser, las reparaciones municipales costaron mucho aquella vez.

Ahora Marie Kanker se encontraba pensativa, no paraba de pensar en aquel chico gótico con gorro, no pensaba en sentir cierta simpatía y también pena por como pasó su vida, era alguien que sólo quería estudiar, y los bravucones lo molieron hasta convertirlo en la "bestia" que es ahora, no sabría decir sobre Ed y Eddy, pero había algo diferente en Edd que no dejaba de mantenerla pensativa, ahí en su cama, aún con su pijama amarilla puesta, con la mirada centrada al modelo a escala del sistema solar colgando del techo.

—¿Por que presiento que tú tienes más intenciones aparte de querer que sea tu novia, Edd? En verdad quisiera poder confiar un poco en ti— se dijo para sí misma.

En las afueras de la casa Kanker, la pelirroja del trío de hermanas se encontraba puliendo un lujoso auto rojo, con unas oscuras gafas puestas, sonriendo de forma orgullosa, mientras limpiaba, Rolf y Tablón pasaron junto a ella.

—Hola Lee, lindo auto el que tienes—

—Gracias Rolf—

Un rato después, pasó Johnny paseando a su cerdo wilfred quien miraba asombrado el vehículo.

—Hola Lee, podríamos conseguir pareja en tu lindo auto, galanes para ti, chicas para mi—

—Soñar no cuesta nada ¿eh Johnny? Jajajaj—

Luego de otro rato, Kevin pasaba junto con Nazz en su típica caminata de amigos.

—Hey Lee, qué bonito auto—

—Oye Tonta ¿de que quien es el auto?— preguntó Nazz con cierta envidia en su tono de voz.

Lee entró al vehiculo sin tomarle mucha importancia a su pregunta.

—Oye! ¿te acabo de preguntar de quien es el auto?—

Lee dentro del auto, seguía ignorando a la chica rubia y encendió el radio a todo volumen, Kevin y Nazz cubrieron sus oídos por la intensidad de la música y se fueron corriendo. La fuerte música sacó a Marie de su trance , dio un suspiro al saber que quizás su hermana mayor tendría algo que ver con eso, se levantó de su cama, la ordenó, se aseó , se lavó los dientes, se cambió su atuendo de dormir , desayunó y salió afuera para encontrarse Lee inclinándose de espaldas en un lujoso auto rojo,

—adoro cuando adivino bien— se acercó a su hermana —Buenos días Lee ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?—

—Buenos días hermana, sólo estoy puliendo este bebé—

—¿de quien es el auto Lee?—

—Lo ignoro.

—Oye ¿Y May?

—¿No venía contigo?

—Creí que estaba contigo.

Ambas llevaron su mano a la cara, y se voltearon hacia la casa con las cejas levantadas.

—Se quedo dormida otra vez— dijo Marie.

—Lo más probable— aseguró Lee.

— esa May—

La pelirroja y la peliazul se fueron de vuelta dentro de la casa , hacia la habitación de May, al llegar vieron que no se encontraba ahí, sorprendentemente.

—Que extraño, aquí no está—

—se está ocultando—

De repente notaron un bulto en la cama, Marie y Lee sonrieron y se miraron con complicidad, caminaron lentamente hacia a la cama, y saltaron sobre ella.

—KABUNGA!— gritaron las dos, grande fue la sorpresa dolorosa de ambas cuando sintieron a "May" muy solida.

—AUCH! Pero que..?!—

Lee destapó la sabanas sólo para encontrar un parachoques delantero del auto.

—¿Y ahora en donde se metió esta friki?—

Escucharon un golpe provenir desde el otro lado de la casa.

—y eso?—

—provino de la habitación de Jimmy ,vayamos a ver—sugirió la peliazul. Ambas hermanas sin perder tiempo corrieron a la habitación, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

—Rápido hermanas ¡Huyan!— exclamó May quien llevaba un casco de caballero de juguete puesto y una espada de madera en su mano derecha sentada frente a una mesa, Marie y Lee se quedaron observándola un momento hasta que…

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!—

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!—

—Hablo en serio, tienen que irse—

—Oh disculpanos "Lady Lancelot"— dijo Lee con sarcasmo y aún risoteando.

—pensamos que te habías desaparecido jajajaja—

—¡OIGAN!— dijo una voz detrás de ellas, la pelirroja y la peliazul se voltearon para observar a Jimmy, quien estaba vestido como un rey, de hecho, sólo tenía una capa y una corona hecha de papel dorado.

—Nadie puede venir a esta reunión sin arreglarse Hermanastras tontas—

—Así que por esto May no bajaba, por que tú la envolviste en uno de tus tontos juegos— dijo Lee con cierta molestia.

—Oye, no es un tonto juego es un juego muy cool , en donde YO soy el rey, ahora vistanse—

—Olvidalo torpe! tengo cosas más importantes en mente que jugar a la lamebotas de un rey—

Una sombra cubrió a may.

—¿Ah?

—Le vas a decir a Lee que son MÍS reglas o nada!—

Luego de eso Jimmy cerró su boca conteniendo la respiración , cosa que causó gracia a Lee— Ja, suerte con eso— luego de unos segundos la cara de Jimmy cambió a otro tono de color.— Jaja mira May se puso morado—porfavor míralo acepta Lee, se nos va a ir—imploró May, el rostro de Jimmy cambió de color morado a verde, de verde a azul, Lee tomó un largo suspiro y habló:

—¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! nos cambiaremos—

—Aquí tienes— dijo Jimmy apareciendo de repente con un sombrero de puntas holandés.

Los minutos pasaron y ahora los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa jugando al juego de Jimmy, el podrá ser muy rudo y emo todo el tiempo, pero aún seguía siendo un niño.

—Soy el rey y ustedes son mis sirvientas— decía Jimmy con orgullo y satisfacción.

—Jaja pareces lechera del campo Lee— dijo May sonriendo, cosa que fastidió al temperamental Jimmy.

—Como les decía…. SOY EL REY!— gritó como si tuviese autoridad.

No pasaron ni tres minutos y la mayor de las Kankers ya se encontraba cansada de este juego.

—Sólo falta que el pida un trono!—

Minutos más tarde, ahora Jimmy se encontraba en una enorme y alta pila de sillas atadas con cinta adhesiva, un trono como el lo llamaba.

—Brindo por mi gran bocota :D— La pelirroja levantó su copa con sarcasmo.

Al rato se escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

—Abran la puerta!—ordenó Jimmy.

Lee suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta, no se sorprendió ni en lo más mínimo al ver a Sarah vestida de princesa.

—Soy la princesa Sarah— saludó la chica tímida, esta vez sin inmutarse ante la Kanker. Ella sólo le cerró la puerta de forma brusca

—¿Quién era?—

—Una hermana— dijo la mayor con sarcasmo. Cosa que desagradó al "Rey"

—Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

—¡Descuide! ¡yo lo hago, alteza!— dijo May corriendo en forma alarmada hacia la puerta.

—¡Reciban todos a la honorable y bella princesa Sarah!—

Sarah apareció saludando y tirando besos a un público imaginario, Jimmy sonrió al verla.

—Alabada sea la princesa Sarah ¡que empiezen los juegos!—

—¿¡juegos!?— se dijeron Marie y Lee.

Después de unos minutos, Jimmy ordenó una carrera de caballos para competir junto a Sarah, ya adivinarán quienes fueron los "equinos" de improviso. Sarah tenía de cabello a May, mientras que Lee no tuvo opción que ser caballo del insufrible de su hermanastro.

—Parezco un caballo, Lee jaja— dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Más bien pareces una…—

—mas vale que ganes tonta— interrumpió Jimmy quien ahora era su jinete.

—Estan listos?— decía Marie sonriendo con una trompeta en mano, a punto de dar inicio a la carrera. Cosa que Lee ya notó.

—Esto te encanta ¿no M?—

—Tal vez, de hecho si jajajaja— Lee le frunció el ceño —¿en sus marcas? Listos? Fuera!—

Jimmy le dio una patada a la pierna.

—Arranca!—

Lee rápidamente corrió a toda velocidad, a pesar de tener que hacerlo en cuatro patas, dejando desconcertadas a May y a Sarah, pero la menor de las kankers sonrió con confianza, relinchó como caballo tomándose muy enserio el papel de uno, y empezó a dar carrera a alta velocidad , asustando a Sarah en el trayecto. Sin importarle que la llevara colgando de ella, corrió por las escaleras, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había alcanzado a Lee quien estaba por los pasillos, dieron la vuelta completa por toda la casa , saltaron sobre los sofás, estaban parejas con la velocidad en la que se desplazaban las "equinas" pero May fue más rápida y resistente que lo logró llegar a la meta antes que Lee. La mayor cayó al suelo agotada, disgustado de perder, Jimmy empezó a darle toques muy fuertes con el dedo en su cabeza.

—Perdiste caballo! Mal, Mal, Mal, eres una deshonra!—

Cansado de tolerarlo, y con toda su paciencia agotada, Lee se quitó de encima de Jimmy, dispuesta a irse.

—ESTO APESTA Y DEMASIADO!—

—mándenla al calabozo!—

Mientras que Sarah se reía sin mala intención, May y Marie observaron preocupadas, mientras que Lee sólo se burlaba.

—Ay noooo, el calabozo nooo, tengo tanto pero tanto miedo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—

se mofó tanto mientras Jimmy quien tenía una cuerda que provenía del techo sonrió.

—Nos vemos—

—¿¡Pero qué!?— la Kanker se sorprendió al ver que una jaula cayó encima suyo y ahora era una prisionera.

—¡May! ¡sácame de aquí! ¡May! ¡M! AAAAAAARRRRGH!—

Jimmy y Sarah sonreían victoriosos en sus tronos, no pasó mucho hasta que el joven y caprichoso rey se aburriera.

—¡Traigan al bufón!—

—Enseguida excelencia—May rápidamente sacó a su hermana mayor de la jaula. Quien aún miraba con fastidio a Jimmy.

—Pequeño brujo— pensó para si misma, se cruzó de brazos en negación— No quiero ser ningúna bufón—

—Vamos Lee, solo estamos jugando— animó May

—¡he dicho que no!

Sin embargo May hizo oídos sordos y le colocó el sombrero de bufón a Lee.

—no May, dije que me rehuso!—

Lee realmente estaba molesta, se quedó parada y de brazos cruzados, dando a entender que no haría nada más que eso , May se volteó temerosa hacia Jimmy:

—Eres una pésima cuidadora May, le diré a la madrastra Kanker que me dejaste sólo y sin comer!—

—¡Pero no me va a pagar!— suplicó la rubia. Rápidamente Lee la tomó por los hombros emocionada.

—¿¡Dijiste que mamá te pagará un extra!? Claro que te apoyo hermana!—

Rápidamente Lee se acomodó el gorro de bufón y caminó frente al rey caprichos y a su princesa llorona, no se consideraba una comediante experta pero algo sabía.

—Primer chiste ¿qué hace un ave al salir el sol?—

—Que estúpido—

—Esta bien, tengo otro ¿Por qué la gallina cruzó el camino?—

—¡Para poner un huevo como tu lo harás Lee! ¡todo el mundo conoce ese maldito chiste!—

Lee todavía tenía un gas bajo la manga , de la nada sacó un títere de madera parecida a May.

—Oye May Jr ¿Cuál es el colmo de una panadera?—

"que su hijo se llame Miñón"

Jimmy se acercó a cara a cara a Lee.

—Tus chistes…. DAN ASCO!

Rápidamente Lee tomó del hombro a May y le susurró:

—Intenté de todo, es un amargado sin remedio—

—intenta algo más—

—me sé un truco de magia—

—Bueno, hazlo!—

Una vez más Lee se presentó ante Jimmy con una sonrisa, él levantó una ceja, con un gran sombrero que puso boca arriba sacó a Marie de su interior. (aunque se suponía que era un conejo.) en respuesta, sólo recibió un huevazo de parte de Jimmy.

—Ya usé todo mi arsenal May—

—No te rindas Lee! Se me ocurre algo, malabares—

—¿Malabares?—

May le dio empujón a Lee hacia Jimmy, y le pasó algunos pinos , Lee empezó a hacer los malabares con eso, mientras que May observaba que más podría arrojarle, le arrojó unas cuantas sillas, unas lámparas, hasta una canoa, una pecera, Lee hacía mucho esfuerzo en mantener todo objeto en sus malabares evitando que nada tocara el suelo, estaba algo aliviada , pero no le duró mucho su tranquilidad cuando May le lanzó un cactus. Causando que ella gritara de dolor.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

—Oh, olvidé que los cactus tenían espinas— se dijo la Kanker rubia para sí misma.

—Jajajajaj — Jimmy empezó a reírse de la pequeña desgracia de su hermanastra mayor.

Lee gritaba de dolor con su mano roja hinchada llena de espinas, mientras que Marie corría alrededor, May tratando a sujetar las cosas.

—ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj—

Lee continuaba gritando hasta que la canoa le cayó encima, dejándola con expresión atónita.

—AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Jimmy sonrió y empezó a aplaudir. —Muy bien así se hace arlequín—

Tomó un jarrón con la intención de arrojársela a May, la menor de las hermanas ya lo anticipó

—No me levantes la mano, se te secará!—

(recibe el impacto del jarrón )

—Auch—

Una silla plegable plástica calló sobre Marie y ahora estaba atrapada como perla en una almeja.

— te sacaremos de ahí M—

Lee y May lograron sacarla de esa "Trampa" y corrieron hacia Jimmy quien aún les arrojaba cosas.

—Sújetalo!—

Lee saltó sobre él, pero Jimmy logró esquivar a su hermanastra mayor y se alejó corriendo junto a Sarah quien también se divertía. May en su intento de atraparlo terminó cayendo sobre Lee.

—muévete!—

—No me atrapan lero lero!—se burló Jimmy. El ahora "Rey" de la casa tomó la lámpara de la mesa y la arrojó hacia el techo, Sarah hizo lo mismo con la pequeña mesa sobre la cual estaba la lámpara, las cosas se salieron de control.

Cuando Lee y May estaban por alcanzarlos, La lampara cayó sobre Lee, mientras que la mesa coyó sobre May, pronto vieron que los infantes corrían en dirección de la hermana del medio.

—¡M van hacia ti! ¡atrápalos!—

—¿Qué? — exclamó Marie

—Claro que no, no podría AAAHHHHHHH!— Jimmy y Sarah pasaron como balas frente a la peliazul causando que girara y se mareara.

—Juhu! Por aquí Brutas!—

El trío de hermanas dirigieron sus miradas hacia Jimmy quien tenía una jarra que rápidamente soltó en el suelo, esta se hizo pedazos. Cosa que no fue del agrado de las hermanas, ya que ellas serían las señaladas responsables del desastre.

—¡Jimmy!— gritó May molesta.

—el hermanastro más maduro del planeta— agregó Marie sarcástica.

—¡Mi dinero!— exclamó Lee.

—Ajam ¿perdon?—

—Quise decir, nuestro dinero! jeje—

El par de infantes inquietos se encontraban saltando en el sofá, Jimmy vió venir a las hermanas así que tomó un cuadro y otro jarrón preciado de la señora Kanker , se las arrojó sabiendo que ellas no permitirían que se dañaran, para irritarlas más , les arrojó una bola de boliche.

—¡Jimmy, no juegues boliche aquí!— ordenó May.

De repente Sarah apareció montada en la aspiradora encendida— Yupppiiiiiiiiiiiii oh— Jimmy rápidamente la jaló del brazo y huyeron para esconderse, mientras que May intentaba detener la bola de boliche, Marie trataba de atrapar el cuadro arrojado y el jarrón, logró atraparlos pero sin fijarse que chocó con Lee —¡quítate!— ahhhhhhh!— May terminó sobre la bola de boliche tratando de no caerse llevando a Lee y a Marie por delante, como si esto fuese poco , la aspiradora apareció absorviéndolas a ellas cada una junto a la bola de boliche, el cuadro, el jarrón y todo lo demás a su paso , se escucharon sus voces desde dentro — maldición, maldición! —hasta que finalmente...

"¡BOOM!" (explosión)

Luego de unos minutos de quedarse en el suelo procesando todo el desastre que acabaron de vivir, Las hermanas se levantaron observando como todo en la casa, principalmente la sala de estar, estaba casi irreconocible, el sofá destruido , los jarrones y cuadros destruidos, sin mencionar todo el polvo y suciedad esparcida por la explosión de la aspiradora.

—Es increíble el desorden que pueden causar este par de mocosos— dijo Lee impresionada.

—y ahora que haremos Lee?— preguntó May preocupada.

—Hmmm piensa Kanker piensa—La mayor de las hermanas observó el par de "tronos" de esos insufribles.

—Lo tengo!— dijo con audacia.

* * *

Minutos más tarde…

Jimmy y Sarah se encontraban saltando en las camas jugando a los almohadazos.

—Oye Jimmy gracias por invitarme a venir fue la mejor reunión de realeza que hemos jugado— dijo Sarah agradecida.

—n-nunca me había divertido tanto—

—Para eso soy el rey, querida princesa, siempre pienso en lo mejor para mi mejor amiga en el mundo— dijo Jimmy sonriendo victorioso, Sarah desvió la mirada con sus mejillas rojas. De repente escucharon un trompeteo. Rápidamente se dirigieron a la sala de estar o lo que quedaba de ella.

—¿y ahora que traman esas tontas?—pensó para si mismo.

—¡Atención todos, alaben a la reina Lee!— exclamaba Marie presentando a la mencionada sentada en la pila de sillas, trono anterior de Jimmy, mientras que May le colocaba la corona.

—Bienvenido a la coronación exrey— dijo Lee sonriendo burlonamente, el rostro de Jimmy cambió de su típico tono pálido a un tono rojo, una vena se hizo visible en su frente, su mirada de furia se hizo presente, su hermanastra le estaba profanando el trono con sólo sentarse en él. Como un mono rabioso, Jimmy saltó sobre Marie tomándola de los hombros.

—¿¡REINA!? ¿¡CUAL REINA!? ¿¡LA DE LOS PEGELAGARTOS!? ¡AQUÍ EL ÚNICO REY SOY YO!—

—no es cierto imbécil ;)— dijo Lee jalando una cuerda proveniente del techo, la misma jaula que cayó en Lee aprisionó a Jimmy.

—No alteza!— exclamó Sarah con los ojos bien abiertos, comenzó a temblar de miedo, como casi siempre lo hace , lanzó un chillido similar al de un minino asustado y salió corriendo de la casa, mientras que Jimmy expulsando espuma por la boca agitaba la jaula.

—¡SOY EL REY!

—eres un plebeyo ahora!— respondió Lee con su corona triunfante.

—Ay no puede ser, mamá nos va matar cuando vea esto hermanas— dijo May preocupada al ver todo el desastre.

—Tengo otra buena idea— dijo Lee.

* * *

Más tarde…

Marie negaba con la cabeza, May y Lee habían pintado un cuadro enorme de la sala de estar, el dibujo se supone que debía ser o verse realista no salió como esperaban pero lo colocaron de todas maneras.

—Listo, mamá nunca se enterará de lo que pasó aquí—

—Hmm chicas, mamá no se creerá para nada que ESO sea la sala de estar—

—No arruines el momento M : )—

 _"Definitivamente estamos castigadas_ " pensó la peliazul para sí misma.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ….**

 **Bien, bien , bien! espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, lamento si los eds alternos no aparecieron en este cap, puede que lo hagan en el si, pero quería mostrar lo problemático que podría ser esta versión alterna de Jimmy , este fic tiene mucho que contar, nos vemos fieles lectores, May ,Marie n Lee tendrán más de veinte capítulos.**


	16. En la chatarrería

**Capítulo 16**

 **En la chatarrería.**

En la zona más profunda y tenebrosa del bosque, Los tres infames Eds se encontraban caminando, sin mucho ánimo, indiferentes, pensativos sin saber cómo va a pasar el día.

—Amigos, días aburridos como este apestan— dijo Ed suspirando.

—Apestan por que tú estas cerca Ed—

—¡Cierra la boca Doble d!—

—Oblígame inútil!—

Ed y Doble d estaban a punto de trenzarse a golpes de nuevo, hasta que Eddy se interpuso entre ellos.

—Vamos amigos, tenemos que buscar un lugar donde entretenernos, el parque de remolques ya se volvió un lugar muy aburrido, y no podemos ir al vecindario sin que los chicos o las Kankers griten y huyan cada vez que nos ven, recuerden lo que nos dijo el jefe—

 _(Flashback)_

 _—¿al fin hay un programa en el que quedaron deacuerdo de ver?— preguntó Doble d_

 _—No, decidimos ver en el reproductor de dvd, Pecera 3— respondió._

 _—Oh ya veo, me gusta más la precuela—_

 _—¿existe un pecera 4?— preguntó ed con incredulidad_

 _—No estúpido, se refiere a la película "Pecera 2" —_

 _—¡tú eres el estúpido Eddy!_

 _—Chicos por favor—_

 _—Tú no te metas palo de escoba!—_

 _—¿¡como me llamaste!?—_

 _—Esa estuvo buena Eddy_

 _—Tú no te metas descerebrado!_

 _—¿¡Descerebrado!?_

 _—Bueno, el cabeza de calcetín tiene un punto ed_

 _—¡ Al menos yo soy ningún enano o palo de escoba como ustedes!—_

 _Los tres eds furiosos sin poder contenerse más empezaron a golpearse entre sí formando una bola de humo, no se habían dado cuenta, pero su jefe había llegado con unas bolsas de supermercado, fastidiado, se notaba que no había tenido un día placentero. Cerró la puerta con llave, al darse la vuelta, observó sorprendido a los Eds teniendo otra riña de amigos._

 _Suspiró molesto._

 _—No sé por qué me sorprendo tanto, estos Losers siempre pelean por todo—_

 _Dicho esto, El jefe se ajustó sus pantalones , caminó hacia los Eds , a Eddy lo hizo volar al techo creando un hoyo, a Ed y a Doble d les hizo estrellas sus cabezas, ambos cayeron adoloridos llevando sus manos a la zona de impacto._

 _—¿Es que no puedo dejarlos solos aunque sean cinco malditos minutos perdedores?—_

 _—Lo- lo sentimos jefe— dijo Doble d con la mirada baja._

 _—Si, lo sentimos— dijo Ed en la misma posición._

 _—Okey, entiendo que les guste pelearse y hacerse pedazos entre ustedes para desestresarse ¡PERO NO LO HAGAN EN MI REMOLQUE!— gritó el jefe amenazando con el puño, Ed y doble d tragaron saliva y asintieron._

 _—Estoy harto de sus malditas y tontas peleas sin sentido , así que a partir de hoy, les ordeno que busquen un buen lugar , un punto de reunión para ustedes, un lugar donde puedan estar y donde no pueda verlos masacrarse ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?—_

 _—¡si Jefe!—_

 _El jefo miró hacia arriba._

 _—Lo escuchaste no Eddy? O te torceré el tobillo!—_

 _—S-si jefe, lo escucho fuerte y claro— decía el pelos necios, quien aún estaba atascado en el techo. El jefe suspiró en respuesta._

 _—Ah y bajen a Eddy del techo ¿está bien? creo que me excedí, me gustó excederme jajajajajajaja— decía el jefe dando una risa malvada y dirigiéndose a su habitación._

 _Ed y Doble d tomaron unos muebles, crearon una pila para poder subirse y bajar a su líder de tres pelos._

 _(Fin de flashback)_

—Vimos todos los posibles puntos de reunión, y ninguno sirve Eddy, temo que no hay buen lugar donde podamos pasar el tiempo— dijo Doble d sin mucho interés. De repente Ed divisó a los lejos una pequeñas y cuantiosas montañas en la distancia, señaló con el dodo.

—allá amigos—

—¿Qué será ese lugar?— preguntó el chico del gorro curioso.

—Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo ¡Andando!— animó Eddy, Los tres Eds se dirigieron hacia el desconocido lugar.

En la casa de las Kankers, las hermanas aún se encontraban observando el cuadro de pintura improvisado.

—Lo dije y lo repetiré no creo que mamá crea que esto sea la verdadera sala de estar— aseguro Marie.

—¿Por qué lo dices M?—

—¿enserio lo tengo que explicar? Bien, tal vez si tuvieran el talento artístico de dibujar esto, entonces sería muy posible que mamá lo tomara como algo real, además de eso, deber ser bidimensional— explicó Marie.

—Okey, creo que mi cerebro se apagó— dijo May, se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que oyeron los gruñidos de Jimmy desde su jaula, con esa espuma emergiendo de su boca, parecía un animal con deseos de despedazarlas.

—Cuando salga de aquí estarán perdidas ¿¡Lo oyen!?—

—Chicas, el le dirá a mamá— dijo May, mientras que Lee sólo reía sin preocupación.

—No te preocupes May, yo me encargaré de él— Lee camino hacia donde estaba Jimmy, el infante la fulminaba con la mirada, ella seguía sonriendo triunfante sobre él.

—Tu estarás más j*dida— sentenció Jimmy.

—Lo dudo—

La pelirroja puso un pie en la jaula y la pateó bien lejos hacia el fondo del pasillo. Causando que Jimmy gritara aun más iracundo.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

—No creo que eso haya servido de mucho Lee—

—Para mi si— dijo con una sonrisa.

Jimmy se quedó en su jaula haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse, el pensaba cobrárselas a los Eds primero, aún no había olvidado ese calzonchino que le hicieron cuando se conocieron.

—Bien M, según tú, como deberíamos arreglar esto?—preguntó Lee.

—Simplemente opino que deberíamos buscar todo tipo de materiales de tela para arreglar las paredes rasgadas del salón, y creo que eso lo he visto en la chatarrería—

—Buen plan, espero que no tome mucho tiempo o se acabará el día—

Las Kankers salieron corriendo de la casa en dirección hacia la chatarrería, en el camino se encontraron con Kevin quien sorprendentemente no estaba con Nazz, dedujeron que seguramente estaba con Johnny.

—Hola chicas— saludó Kevin.

—Oh h-hola Kevin— Marie correspondió el saludo con timidez.

—¿Hacia donde se dirigen?—

—Es una larga historia, la resumiré, nuestra casa está hecha una fatalidad y vamos a la chatarrería a conseguir algún material, siempre tiran de todo ahí—

—Ya veo ¿no quieren que las ayude?—

—Te lo agradezco Kevin pero no es necesario, si necesitamos ayuda te llamaremos— Marie aseguró.

—Bien, nos vemos—

Las Kankers siguieron su caminata rápida hacia la chatarrería. Mientras que los Eds recién habían descubierto ese lugar, ya se encontraban sobre una enorme montaña de basura. Contemplaron el paisaje, había montones de Metal, comida y otros desperdicios.

—Wow chicos, este lugar sí que es extenso— dijo Ed

—No se como no lo he visto antes— opinó Doble d.

—Quizás deberíamos explorarlo y así no nos perderemos la próxima vez—sugirió Eddy.

Los eds se bajaron con cuidado de la gran montaña de basura, aunque Ed sólo se tiró de espaldas como si fuera un tobogán pero terminó estrellándose contra un inodoro que se encontraba abajo. Eddy y Doble d no pudieron evitar reírse de eso, sorprendentemente Ed no se enfadó con ellos, los acompañó en sus risas, estaban contentos de conocer un lugar donde pasen el tiempo, el trío siguió explorando el terreno.

Algo en una de las muchas montañas de basura llamó la atención del chico del gorro, Doble d se acercó ahí y se asomo grande fue su sorpresa al ver una especie de horno de sótano o caldera que parecía nave espacial por los colores (rojo y azul) se sorprendió al ver que su interior era extenso.

—Emm chicos tienen que ver esto—

Ed y Eddy se acercaron a ver lo que Doble d había descubierto , ellos también se asombraron.

—buen descubrimiento Doble d! —le felicitó el chaparro —en este sitio podríamos pasar el rato!—

—Miren chicos, encontré una rebanada de pizza, aún se ve decente— dijo Ed empezando a comérsela, Eddy y Doble d hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

—mejor vayamos a buscar mueblas para adornarlo Eddy—

—Buena idea.

Rápidamente los dos Eds fueron a buscar muebles, tratando de olvidar esa grotezca imagen de Ed devorando esa Pizza.

En otro lado de gran lugar , Johnny caminaba junto a Nazz, hace unos momentos se encontraban jugando baloncesto, pero el chico granjero pateó la pelota tan fuerte que voló lejos. Y ahora la estaban buscando.

—En serio, no puedo creer que patearas el balón cuando te dije claramente que no patees tan fuerte—

—Ya te dije que a veces no mido mi fuerza, pero estoy seguro de que cayó por aquí, lo puedo oler—

—¿Cómo que la hueles?—

—Mi pelota tiene olor a ganado, así que la puedo olfatear ¿por qué crees que nunca lo perdí?

—Eso es fascinante y a la vez asqueroso.

—Allá está!— señaló Johnny con el dedo corrió hacia donde había detectado el balón con su olfato, el chico granjero observó que se encontraba en un enorme pozo artificial en una de las grandes montañas de basura, sin pensarlo dos veces, Johnny se deslizó sobre el, y tomó el balón, al intentar subir, se dio cuenta que había demasiadas sustancias resbaladizas y lodosas, lo cual se le hizo difícil volver a subir arriba, intentó subir con todas sus fuerzas pero no lo logró, ahora se encontraba atrapado abajo, y con su balón en mano, era más difícil salir.

—Oh oh.

—¿Y ahora qué ocurre?— preguntó Nazz.

—Me quedé atrapado, está muy resbaloso aquí, vas a tener que buscar una soga o algo.

—Lo que faltaba ¿Dónde está la soga?—

—Está en el cobertizo de mi granja, date prisa!—

—bien—

Dicho eso, la rubia corrió a toda velocidad hacia la salida de la chatarrería, que no se encontraba muy lejos. Nazz no lo notó, pero ella pasó corriendo a unos metros en frente de las Kankers. Las hermanas se miraron extrañadas.

—Esa era Nazz?— preguntó Marie.

—Tal vez— respondió la mayor sin interés— vayamos a buscar cosas útiles— Lee y Marie procedieron a buscar materiales que les sirvieran , la peliazul se dirigió a la derecha, la pelirroja a la izquierda, May se fue hacia el otro lado contrario a donde sus hermanas fueron, ella vió el pozo, por pura casualidad le dio curiosidad, al asomarse pudo ver a Johnny.

—¡Oh, hola Johnny!— saludó ella.

—¿Johnny?— se dijeron Marie y Lee al unísono , rápidamente corrieron hacia donde se encontraba May, ahí pudieron ver al calvo.

—¿Qué te pasó?— preguntó Marie preocupada por su vecino.

—¿estas bien?—

—Si, estoy bien, nada más intenté sacar mi balón de aquí, y me quedé atrapado por lo resbaloso que está aquí—

—Bueno, diviértete, andando chicas—

—¡LEE!— le reprendió Marie, la pelirroja suspiró en respuesta, y le sonrió falsamente.

—espera sólo un segundo, Johnny muchacho—

Las Kanker se juntaron en su reunión de tres.

—¿Por qué lo deberíamos ayudar?—preguntó Lee aburrida.

—por que Johnny, siempre ha sido amable con nosotras no como Nazz o Jimmy ¿Qué clase que vecinas seríamos si nosotras no lo sacamos de ahí?— aclaró Marie.

—esta bien— Lee dirigió su mirada hacia el pozo.

—Johnny ,si nos das un dólar te sacamos!—

—¡LEE! Descuida Johnny— dijo Marie en su tono más amable.

—Pero si te sacamos, nos ayudas a buscar telas buenas ¿esta bien?— fue la condición de Lee.

La peli azul ordenó a May tomar aquel largo y extenso caño que estaba tirado, La rubia asintió y las tres tomaron el caño, lo metieron al pozo, Johnny lo tomó y asi lograron sacarlo.

—Ahora ¿Qué te parece si nos ayudas?— pidió Lee.

—Oh, lo siento chicas, pero llegará mi hora de trabajo pronto, tengo que hacer más mantequilla para mi nana, adiós—se despidió Johnny.

—Sabía que perdíamos el tiempo— Lee bufó algo molesta.

—No estoy tan segura Lee, dicen que una buena acción es la propia recompensa—

—Sígue creyéndote eso M—

—y 1 + 1 es igual a May! jaja— exclamó la Kanker rubia para luego levantar algo del suelo insalubre.

—Miren encontré una anguila morena—

—May hermanita, eso no es una anguila— dijo Marie.

—¿estás segura?—

—estoy segura, por que las anguilas están en ríos de la amazona o el océano, no en basurales—

—Oh enserio? ¿y cómo explicas que esté este señor pescadito aquí?— May sacó un pescado muerto y maloliento, causando que los ojos de Marie se agrandaran y en estado de shock.

—¡Oh cielos santo! May tira eso lejos de mi! ¿¡quieres!?—

—lo haré si le das un beso—

—¡Ni loca acercaré mis labios a eso!—

—Vamos, yo ya se lo dí—

—¡qué asco May!— exclamó Marie haciendo saltos y moviendo las manitas señal de estar asqueada, May comenzó a acercarle el pescado y se armó una persecución en círculo, Lee sólo negó con la cabeza, pero disfrutó la escena, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

—¡Miren chicas! Ya divisé una tela, andando!—

Las Kankers las recogieron pero notaron que la tela para pared que hallaron era de color celeste claro.

—Oye Lee, este color no es celeste común se ve más claro ¿qué pasa si mamá pregunta y lo nota?—

—Si pregunta, nos hacemos las tontas y le decimos que siempre se vio así—

—Sabes que no me gusta mentirle a mamá, ni a May tampoco—

—Bien, si quieren expliquen qué paso, pero no me metan a mí—

El trío de hermanas recogieron un montón de material suficiente necesario para llevarlas a casa, se dirigieron a la entrada de la chatarrería, al llegar se encontraron con Nazz en la entrada.

—¿Nazz? ¿qué haces tú aquí?— preguntó Lee molesta de verla.

—métete en tus asuntos tarada— respondió Nazz sin parar de correr.

Las hermanas siguieron su caminata devuelta al vecindario, a la Cul-de-sac, Los eds regresaron del bosque con algunas de sus pertenencias para guardarlas en su guarida de reunión, la caldera, para hacer más espacio en el remolque, al llegar las dejaron adentro de la gran caldera.

—No puedo esperar a ponerle más cosas— dijo el pelinranja Ed entusiasmado.

—Sólo no traigas cosas estúpidas, Ed!— dijo Eddy con cierta irritación.

—En ese caso, Ed no vendría Eddy Jajajaja—

—¡Oye Doble d!— exclamó Ed molesto.

—¡Ni se les ocurra pelear! ¡o los dejaré atados adentro de la nueva guarida hasta mañana!— gritó Eddy.

Ed y Doble d desviaron la mirada silbando, de repente los tres chicos góticos escucharon a una chica llamando a alguien.

—¡Johnny! ¡Joooohnnyyy! ¡Donde rayos estás!—

Ed asustado saltó sobre Doble d , este difícilmente lo sujetó.

—Es la llorona!—

—Claro que no torpe, es sola la rubia engreída esa— dijo Eddy apuntando con el dedo a Nazz.

—¡Vaya vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí muchachos!— el líder de los Eds levantó la voz llamando su atención.— es la chica de la ropa interior de ositos— Los eds comenzaron a reírse en forma malvada.

—Oh, son ustedes— dijo Nazz con cierto repudio.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—

—La verdad nada, sólo estamos pasando el rato aquí— dijo Doble d sin mucho interés.

—Ya veo, sólo las ratas y las PESTES pasarían en un lugar así— dijo ella.

—¡Al menos nosotros usamos calzones normales! ¿quieres verlos? — respondió Eddy en tono altanero.

—No quiero ver sus pañales sucios— respondió con burla.

—Será mejor que te vayas, maldita— dijo Eddy empezando a enfadarse.

—Sí, a menos que quieras que echemos a perder tu cara— dijo Doble d levantando un puños, el sólo ver a esa chica sonriéndoles de forma arrogante, les hizo recordar cuando ellos eran denigrados por esta clase de chicas en su escuela de otra ciudad.

—No podría decir lo mismo de ustedes "Vampiros", ya se ven echados a perder jajaja—

—Está bien ¡sobre ella muchachos!— gritó Eddy.

—Oh oh—

Los Eds intentaron abalanzarse sobre la rubia y atraparla, pero Nazz reaccionó y corrió a toda velocidad, por suerte ella era buena corredora, sonrió al ver que los Eds no estaban alcanzando, de repente, notó una sombra encima de ella, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vió a Eddy en el aire sobre ella, había saltado, ambos cayeron al suelo, Eddy atrapó y la sostuvo contra el suelo, Ed y Doble d llegaron rápido y lograron entre los tres someterla. Ed y Doble d la sujetaron de los brazos, ahora le era difícil poder escapar.

—¿qué me van a hacer?— preguntó con miedo ,mientras Doble d y Ed daban risoteadas de maldad, Eddy le sonrió de forma maliciosa y respondió:

—Un pequeño juego querida Nazz, te encantará—

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Este fué el capítulo 16, actualizado rápidamente para ustedes, Las kankers y los Eds estuvieron en el mismo lugar, sin darse cuenta ¿que pensaran hacer los terribles Eds con Nazz? eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo, sigan la historia, que las cosas se pondrán bien interesantes cuando llegue el 2019. soy "EltioRob95" nos leemos.**


	17. May Marie n Lee y los robots

**Hola fans de Eene. Cuanto tiempo.**

 **Ed Edd y Eddy no me pertenece si no a Cartoon network y su creador.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17**

 **May marie y Lee, y los robots.**

Un día soleado y normal en el callejón, la kanker rubia, May, se encontraba risueña, ansiosa, e inquieta más que nada, su hermana mayor Lee trataba de colocar la soga alrededor de su cintura ¿Por qué razón? Ya lo sabrán.

—Oye May!—

—Siii Lee?—

—¡Haz el favor de quedarte quieta!—

La hermana del medio, la peliazul la rodeaba con una enorme cinta de plástico, May se encontraba cubierta por el material.

—May, esto te protegerá de cualquier asquerosa bacteria o virus que te puedas encontrar—

—Y el toque final-

Lee le colocó unos visores alrededor, y una bolsa de plástico para proteger su cabellera rubia, ahora su hermana estaba lista para ser sumergida en el gran contenedor de basura del callejón, Con la soga a traves de la rama de un árbol, levantaron a May sobre el contenedor, les costaba mucho sujetarla, apenas podían levantarla.

—Rayos May! Pesas una tonelada—

—Me saldrá una hernia!— dijo Lee, la pelirroja soltó la soja, dejándole todo el trabajo a Marie.

—Abajo, más abajo, un poquito más—

—Ya… no puedo…. Sostenerla… MÁS AAAAHHH!—

(May cae y se hunde en el basural del contenedor.)

—Perfecto M—

—Gracias por la ayuda— dijo sarcástica.

Lee se asomó al contenedor, hasta ahora no había ninguna señal de problema, observó a su hermana la genio.

—Oye M ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que aguante?—

—Bueno Lee, dependiendo del ambiente del contenedor podría…AUCH!—

Su cabeza impactó hacia la rama, señal de que May había tirado de la soga.

—¡Encontró algo, sácala Marie!—

—No puedo, está muy pesada—

—Rayos, a ver, deja que te ayude—

Ambas hermanas jalaron de la soga con todas sus fuerzas, pudieron a sacar a May.

—¿Encontraste algo May?—

En respuesta la rubia mostró sus manos cuyos dedos se encontraba el motín.

—Miren chicas, Botellas de todos los colores—

—¡Excelente! Las daremos a la fábrica de botellas, nos pagarán, y comeremos unos ricos caramelos rompemuelas por muchas semanas—

—tres semanas, si somos exactas— calculó Marie.

—Andando ¿hmm?-

—¿Qué ocurre Lee?—

—voltea—

La hermana peliazul hizo caso y se volteó para contemplar a su hermana menor observando a la pared, cosa que las extrañó un poco, se acercaron a ella para ver qué le pasaba.

—¿May estás bien?—

—Si rubia ¿qué distrae tu cerebro?—

—Eso—

—¿hmm?—

Ambas hermanas divisaron el cartel de una película, en ella se podía apreciar a unas tres mujeres astronautas con armas futuristas rodeadas de máquinas y robots.

 **" _Atrapadas en una dimensión desconocida"_**

 _ **"En un planeta desconocido"**_

 _ **"Sin escapatoria"**_

 _ **"rodeadas de máquinas pensantes"**_

 _ **"El planeta de los robots"**_

 _ **"Sólo en cines"**_

—AY RAYOS!— la rubia se cubrió los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre May?— preguntó Marie ante la reacción de su hermana.

—"Solo apto para el público adulto" letra pequeña—

Lee y Marie inquisitivas observaron el cartel, efectivamente , en la parte inferior decía la clasifición de la película, al parecer sería muy Violenta, además de fantasiosa, aunque parecía decente.

—Si tan fuera adulta—

—Ánimo May, la pasarán en la tele luego de dos o tres años—

—Sí, censurado, y con las mejores escena editadas—

—Hmm sabes May? ¿y si mejor te llevamos al cine a ver esa película? Después de todo, nos alcanzará para los caramelos—

A la Kanker rubia le brillaron los ojos al oír eso.

—¿De veras?—

—De veras—

—Wow Lee, me enorgulloces— dijo Marie sonriendo.

—no eres la hueca egoísta que normalmente aparentas jajaja—

—Por favor M, no eches a perder el momento—

Horas más tarde el trío de hermanas montó una bicicleta, la menor de las hermanas quedó a cargo de manejar dicho biciclo

—Bien, como somo menores, vamos a tener que engañar al vendedor de Tickets— sugirió Lee.

—Marie, tu fingirás ser nuestra tía—

—Pero si tu te ves mucho más vie…— notó la mirada asesina de Lee

—digo… madura, muy madura, no sería lo mejor? jejeje, oye May tienes alguna idea de la trama de la película?—indagó Marie queriendo cambiar de tema rápidamente, lo último que deseaba hoy era pelear de nuevo con su hermana mayor.

-Bien Marie, la película no es muy difícil de entender, la historia comienza con tres mujeres espaciales perdidas que aterrizan en un planeta que resulta ser habitado por robots gigantes – explicaba la Kanke rubia.

—Ellas pelean disparando con sus armas futurista y la poca defensa que tenían a su favor, pero también debían volver a la tierra, o si no serían calcinadas por los lasers que disparaban los robots. Cuando las tres forajidas pierden el control de su nave pasan por un montón de asteroides que por poco las convierten en polvo espacial—

Sin notarlo, las hermanas, lejos de llegar al cine local de Peach creek terminaron adentrándose en la chatarrería sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

—Ellas entran a un túnel de gusano dimensional y es ahí por donde llegan al planeta de los robots! —

La bicicleta en la que se desplazaban pierde el equilibrio provocando que el trio de hermanas terminara de manera bruzca sobre el suelo.

—Y fue entonces que tuvieron un forzoso aterrizaje, su nave quedó seriamente dañada, las tres estaban a merced de los habitantes del planeta de los robots— decía May finalizando la trama.

Marie se puso de pie y se sacudió librándose de todo el polvo de tierra que llevaba encima.

—Lee ¿estás bien?—

—NO! ¡no estoy bien! ¡me rompí una uña! ¡mi favorita! ¡es un horror!—

Marie rodó los ojos, la voz de may distrajo a ambas Kankers.

—Hey hermanas! Miren!—

—hmm?

—hmm?

Un auto destartalado aterriza violentamente frente a las hermanas, el magneto que lo sostenía lo había soltado.

—Wow genial— dijeron las hermanas al unísono.

Su asombro no les duró demasiado cuando el auto fue aplastado de forma implacable por toda clase de martillos gigantes.

—¡No es genial! ¡No es genial! ¡Corran!—

Las hermanas se alejaron del lugar a toda velocidad. Horas más tarde, el trío de hermanas se encontraba en un auto destartalado sobre la cima de una de las cuantiosas montañas de basura.

—¿y ahora qué M? debemos salir de aquí—

—Descuida Lee, se me ocurre algo—

Marie con un audífono improvisado que ella misma se fabricó, intentó manipular el radio del auto.

—Adelante tierra… ¿me escuchan?... adelante tierra… ¿me escuchan?... oh no… no hay respuesta chicas ¡NO HAY RESPUESTA!—exclamó Marie alarmada.

—Bien hermanas, supongo que no tenemos otra opción- dijo May en tono serio, sus hermanas mayores le prestaron atención -nos espera una fría e implacable noche en el planeta de los robots, debemos buscar refugio!—

Las horas pasaron y el trío de hermanas aún se encontraban deambulando por la chatarrería, se encontraban cansadas de tanta caminata.

—No se preocupen hermanas, estamos cerca—

—Eso dijiste hace media hora May— aclaró Lee molesta.

—¿Qué dijiste que buscábamos?—pregunto la peliazul.

—Un refugio— responde la rubia. – lo primero que deben encontrar las valientes astronautas es un lugar donde puedan refugiarse de…

—Si si May, ya te entendí, las heladas y frías noches del planeta de los robots—interrumpe Lee cansada de escuchar las tonterías de su hermana menor.

—Nunca hallamos un lugar decente en este lugar y dudo mucho que…—

La pelirroja se queda muda ante algo que llamó bastante su atención, sus hermanas no dejaron pasar eso por desapercibido.

—¿Qué ocurre Lee?— preguntó Marie.

—allí—señaló su hermana mayor.

Las dos Kankers dirigieron su mirada hacia donde Lee había apuntado, era un van de color rosado, con flores de girasol alrededor, el trío de hermanas se acercaron al vehículo a toda velocidad, Lee abrió la compuerta trasera, rogaban internamente que no hubiera alimañas en su interior, pero para su suerte, no había, una cómoda cama de agua con equipos de sonido viejo pegados a las paredes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la Kanker pelirroja se lanzó de espaldas a la cama de forma relajada.

—Awww, esto sí es vida, entren chicas, disfruten de la alfombra persa- ofreció mientras acariciaba la alfombra , de cuyo interior emergieron algunas cucarachas.

Mientras sus hermanas se relajaban en la cama de agua, Lee tocó la bocina de la van, que sorpresivamente, también funcionaba a la perfección, el lugar no estaba tan mal, solo necesitaba desempolvarlo un poco, con más aseo y era perfecto.

—Damas , hemos encontrado nuestro punto de reunión—

Luego de pasar unas horas en la van, las hermanas se equiparon con armaduras improvisadas y hechas por ellas mismas, Marie tenía un colador como casco y un rayador de queso en el pecho, Lee llevaba de casco un tazón de plástico, y una pequeña chapa metálica, En el caso de May , su casco era un enorme vaso, el protector de su pecho era una tapa de basurero.

Las hermanas corrían riendo y divirtiéndose, parecían disfrutar del juego de las llaneras del espacio, aunque la única que se lo tomaba enserio era la Kanker rubia. (bastante enserio)

Lee aprovechó para esconder a sus espaldas y darles un ataque sorpresa.

—Oigan tontas ¡Saluden a mis amigas!—

Decía Lee presumiendo con unos dados gigantes que se había encontrado y que adoptó como sus "armas de defensa", eso no inmutó a Marie y May, quienes se le adelantaron enseñando sus armas que la peliazul había construido.

—Oh oh Retirada!—

Exclamó la pelirroja para después saltar al monte de basura, las tres se disparaban rayos imaginarios, pasándola bien, hacía tiempo que no lo hacían, debido a que siempre estaban ocupadas en estafas, una risas masculinas, lamentablemente conocidas para ellas interrumpe su diversión.

—Eso no me gusta nada— dijo Marie.

—Shh silencio M, vayamos—

—¿Qué haces May?—

May subió a la punta más alta de la montaña de basura para observar hacia abajo, para cuando las hermanas la alcanzaron no daban crédito a lo que veían, eran los Eds, sus rivales, aquel trío considerado infame por ellas y todos los chicos del vecindario.

Para alivio de las hermanas, ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia, estaban ocupados con una victíma que reconocieron al instante, Nazz van bartoonshmear, quien se encontraba atada en un enorme neumático de tractor, los Eds se divertían con ella girándola como a una rueda de la fortuna.

—Ahahahahaha— se reía Eddy con crueldad.

—Dime Nazz ¿aún vas a seguir burlándote de nosotros? Vamos, repite lo que nos dijiste hace unas horas—

—Aléjense de mi idiotas—

—Vaya Eddy— dijo Doble d –Parece que esta chica adinerada y engreída aún no aprende a respetarnos como se debe—

—Por favor, que gire hasta que vomite Eddy!— sugirió Ed ansioso.

—Era la idea Ed,Bien, una vuelta más!—

Exclamó Eddy volviendo a girar a la rubia con el neumático, esta vez con más fuerza. Para disgusto de Nazz.

—Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh eeeeesto eessss estuuuuupiddooooooo!—

—Incorrecto tonta— dijo Eddy con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¡es divertido!— dijeron Ed y Doble d al único.

—Parece que una infortunada quedó atrapada por malvados bandidos alienígenas. Y es mi deber ayudarla— dijo May con pose heroíca. Sorprendiendo a sus dos hermanas.

—¿¡qué!?—

—¡Dejen a esa humana en paz!— gritó la rubia llamando la atención de los Eds.

—¡May espera!—

—¡¿Te volviste loca?!—

—¿¡pero que rayos es eso!?— Exclamaron los Eds , no reconocieron a la Kanker con esa armadura, al no saber que era esa cosa, se asustaron.

—¡Vamonos muchachos! ¡mejor aquí corrió que aquí quedó! Aaaah!—

Los tres chicos revoltosos se hicieron humo, May aprovechó para liberar a la cautiva.

—Descuida, La forajida May está aquí para liberarte—

—¡Solo bájame de una vez AAAAHHHH!— *impacta contra el suelo*

—Auch Boba ¿qué se supone eres?— preguntó Nazz con fastidio.

—Ah pues yo soy la valiente forajida del espacio—

—Ah claro, lo que digas , "tonta del espacio" Ahahahaha— su burló Nazz antes de retirarse.

—Mande? De nada!— exclamó May con su sonrisa.

—¿Qué paso May? ¿Pudiste ayudarla?— preguntó Lee.

—Si, hubieran visto la buena manera en que me agradeció—

Un ruído ensordecedor, parecido a un rugido, pero a la vez similar al de una maquinaria se oyó en los alrededores.

—¿y eso qué fue?— preguntó Lee con temor.

—Caza recompensas Robots Lee— susurró May en voz baja.

Horas más tarde, May sola se ofreció a ir de reconocimiento por el basural, lo que para su imaginativa mente era el planeta de los robots hostiles, sintió unas pasos cerca de ella, rápidamente se escondió detrás de una montaña de basura.

—No vas a sorprenderme, chatarra espacial—

Salió de su escondite para encarar a la máquina hostil, no se esperó lo que vería a continuación. El miedo no le permitía reaccionar a tiempo.

—Rayos!—

Lee se encontraba impaciente caminando de un lado a otro, esperando a que May llegara, pero un grito femenino del otro lado la sacó de su pensamiento.

—¿May? Oh rayos—

La Kanker mayor corrió a alertar a Marie.

—M, es May, algo le ocurrio! y… y …. y.. qué haces?—

—¿Qué no es obvio? Construyendo un cohete, pero lamentablemente es sólo un prototipo—

—Genial, quiero ser la primera en probarlo— dijo Lee entusiasmada montando el cohete.

—Es el prototipo Lee, no creo que sea prudente probar…—

—Marie ¡enciende el cochete!—

—Bueno ya que—

Marie preparó el cochete, lo apunto directo hacia el cielo.

—Preparando despegue, en tres, dos, uno, pajaritos a volar Lee—

—Wooohoooo!—

El cochete despegó con éxito , Lee se sentía la reina del espacio exterior, su alegría no le duró mucho cuando a los pocos segundos el cohete se despedazó parte por parte, quedando sólo ella en el asiento, cayendo.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH Marieeeeeeee!—

La Kanker peli azul sin ninguna expresión de sorpresa, sacó un control remoto de su bolsillo, apretó el botón rojo, activando el paracaídas para Lee, ella suspiró aliviada.

—Bueno, al menos el paracaídas funciona—

Marie arrojó el control al suelo, ignorando que este al despedazarse, causó que el paracaídas se separara de Lee, volviendo a ser arrastrada hacia abajo por la gravedad, cayendo sobre su hermana del medio.

—Auch rayos!—

—Oye M, tú estúpido cohete necesita mejorarse—

—Te dije que era el prototipo Lee!—

Vieron a May apróximandose hacia ellos, a toda velocidad, como si la persiguieran perros rabiosos.

—¡Ya vienen los robots hermanas! ¡vienen los robots!—

Las hermanas se miraron confundidas.

—Ah?

Hasta que observaron a los robots , eran gigantescos, de ojos rojos, con pinzas en vez de manos, y no parecían ser amistosos.

—Aaaaaaahhh!—

—Corre M!—

Las kankers corrieron a toda velocidad por el basural que parecía un laberinto del horror, no había salida por ningún lado, solo fueron hacia donde se encontraba la van, juntaron neumáticos que había alrededor, con ellos armaron un fuerte, prepararon sus armas, sabían que a esos robots no los pudieron perder, ellas dejaron demasiado rastro.

—Perfecto, esto es simplemente perfecto— dijo Lee sarcástica y temblando de miedo, al igual que Marie, mientras que May observaba atenta asomando su cabeza.

—La calma de este planeta estaba que espantaba, el silencio era casi anormal, las tres valientes astronautas debían esperar a que llegaran los temibles robots caza recompensas—

—May ¿de verdad es real?—

—Shhh… ahí vienen—

La rubia comenzó la cuenta regresiva con sus dedos.

(en tres, dos, uno…)

—AAATAQUEEEN!—

*Marie y Lee*

—Yaaaaaaaahhhh!

—Tomen esto chatarras inservibles!-

—Usemos todas las municiones para acabarlos ¡denles duro y directo hermanas!—

—¿¡Qué rayos!? Maaay!—

Las Kankers cesaron el fuego al ver que los supuestos robots gigantes solo eran Jimmy y Sarah.

—Auch!— dijo Sarah al recibir la lata que le arrojó May.

Jimmy se acercó con cara de pocos amigos hacia ellos, molesto, con los dientes apretados.

—¿¡Qué están haciendo!?

Las Kanker desviaron la mirada.

—Hmm nada de nada—

—Su madre quiere que vengan a casa, es hora del almuerzo— dijo Jimmy, dicho eso, se dio vuelta y le ordenó con la mirada que era hora de marcharse.

—Bien, vayamos a casa Lee— dijo Marie.

—Si, muero de hambre—

Dijeron las hermanas caminando hacia la salida de depósito de chatarra. Dejando a May sola.

—Al final de la cruenta y dura batalla, sólo una de las astronautas sobrevivió, herida y débilitada ¿podrá conseguir el escape del planeta de los robots? ¿podrá seguir respirando en su manera vivir?—

Nota a Lee y Marie mirándola con los brazos cruzados y ceja levantada, ambas deciden llevarse a su hermanita de las piernas a rastras.

—¡Oh no! Sus tripulantes la traicionaron!—

—Ya cállate May—

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Jajajajaja okey, por fin logro traerles este capítulo, "Dawn of the Eds versión May Marie n Lee"**

 **Ahora ya saben lo que los Eds hacían con Nazz, en caso de que hayan pensado cualquier cosa. Hehehehe.**

 **Quieren ver fanarts de este fic? Ahora pueden, ya tengo cuenta en Deviantart, el Link está en mi perfil.**

 **Esto fue May Marie n Lee, el fic aún vive, pero tendrá ciertos rellenos antes de revelar la razón por la que el misterioso jefe de los Eds busca algo de las Kankers, aún falta mucho para eso.**

 **El próximo cap será sobre los Eds alternos.**


	18. Lo tenemos todo

**Hola ¿vieron que no tardé mucho amigos?**

 **Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a Cartoon network y Danny antonucci**

* * *

 **Capitulo 18**

 **Lo tenemos todo.**

Las tres hermanas pasaban junto a montañas y montañas de basura, mientras iban siguiendo a Jimmy y Sarah hacia fuera del depósito de chatarra.

—Pero hermanas ¿Qué pasa si un robot aparece y se roba nuestros jugos gástricos?— preguntó May con preocupación, Lee simplemente le dio una pequeña palmada en su cabeza.

—Auch!

—Por última vez May ¡no hay robots aquí , ni los habrá! Nosotras lo fingimos, sólo jugábamos ¿entiendes?— aclaró Lee, pero May todavía observaba preocupada los alrededores, Marie notó eso en su hermanita colocó su mano en su hombro, señal de consuelo.

—Ya May, ya pasó, nadie va a atacarnos, además, no existen robots que puedan robar jugos gástricos, te lo dice alguien que sabe de robótica— le aseguró Marie, May la miró y sonrió, señal de que ya estaba calmada.

—Oigan cursis! Podían dejar de hablar de robots gigantes y moverse más! La noche está por llegar!— les gritó Jimmy.

—¿y hacia donde está la salida Jimmy?—pregunto Lee

—¿Qué no es obvio torpe hermanastra?— respondió Jimmy sarcástico —está por allí— pero al señal descubrió que no había ninguna salida.

—¿¡pero qué!? pero si yo juraría por mi vida que la salida estaba ahí!—

—¡Oh no! ¡estamos perdidos! ¡y a merced de los robots!— exclamó May. Mientras que Sarah también gritó.

—Vuelve a mencionar a los Robots, y te haré volar a casa con una patada May!— Dijo Lee molesta.

—No es nada grave, ya hemos encontrado un modo de salir antes, y lo haremos ahora— dijo Marie.

—Bien, vamos a separarnos todos, y así hallaremos la salida más rápido, si alguno la encuentra que haga una señal— sugirió Lee, la peliazul negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no servirá Lee, si nos separamos todos, nos perderemos, es mejor que lo hagamos todos juntos—

—¡Olvidenlo! Ustedes no saben ni encontrar la salida de su propia habitación— dijo Jimmy con burla, las Kanker lo fulminaron con la mirada.

—Eso solo pasó una vez!—gritó May ofendida.

—Vamonos Sarah, encontremos nosotros la salida— Sarah asintió tímidamente y se alejó con Jimmy llevándola de la mano, Lee volteó hacia sus hermanas.

—Bien chicas ¿alguna idea?—

—Bueno Lee, yo sugiero que nosotros busquemos la salida pero por esa dirección—

—Bien—

Y asi las Kankers caminaron hacia el lado opuesto de donde fueron Jimmy y Sarah.

Al otro lado de lugar.

Detrás de un gran montículo de basura, y unos enormes recipientes oxidados, Los Eds se encontraban agachados, temblando, temerosos de que alguien los estuviera persiguiendo, habían visto a esa rara chica con armadura de metal corriendo hacia ellos, la mejor opción que tomaron en es momento fue correr por sus vidas.

—¿¡Que clase de cosa rara era esa Eddy?— preguntó Ed.

—Era un tonta disfrazada Ed, o eso creo, no dejaremos que ningún monstruo nos ataque—

—Si tú lo dices Eddy— dijo Doble d. —ya es casi de noche ¿no crees que deberíamos volver al tráiler?—

Como si al destino le gustara jugar, Jimmy y Sarah estaban caminando cerca de donde se escondían los Eds, estaban bien cerca de la boca del lobo y no lo notaban, Para su suerte Jimmy los oyó y de forma rápida cubrió la boca de Sarah y se escondieron.

—¿q-que pasa Jimmy?—

—creo que escuché voces—

—¿tus hermanastras?—

—No, voces masculinas—

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina de la niña tímida, empezando a temblar de miedo, con solo pensarlo.

—L-Los Eds!?

—Shh baja la voz por favor, Sarah, quiero oir—

(Con los Eds.)

—¿Pero y si esa robot está detrás de nosotros?— preguntó Ed, mientras que Doble d chocó los puños.

—Pues le enseñamos quienes son los que mandan Ed—

—No lo se muchachos, vieron la altura que tenía? No creo que sea prudente enfrentar eso— dijo Eddy preocupado.

—A mi no me pareció tan alto Eddy—

—Es raro que digas eso, cuando tu gritaste más fuerte y huiste más rápido que nosotros, cabeza de calcetín—

Doble d frunció el ceño, pero ignoró el comentario de su líder de tres pelos, Por ahora.

"Ya me las vas a pagar cuando volvamos a casa, Pelos necios"

Jimmy sonrió maliciosamente al haber escuchado eso, sin que los Eds lo noten.

—Parece que es hora de nuestra venganza por lo que esos idiotas nos hicieron Sarah—

Sarah tragó saliva— ¿seguro Jimmy?—

—Sólo haz lo que te diga, será divertido, como cuando mis hermanastras fueron niñeras—

—Si tu lo dices—

Jimmy tomó un cono tirado de la pila de basura y acercó a su boca emitiendo un sonido.

—¡Raaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwr!—

Los Eds escucharon eso, y rápidamente se abrazaron del miedo, repentinamente abrieron grande sus ojos con temor.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Ed asustado, Jimmy aprovechó para usar un poste de letrero roto, cuyo agujeros parecían dos ojos y una boca, lo combinó con una rama y un brazo de maniquí, creando una especie de títere monstruo atemorizante, lo colocó a la vista de los Eds y volvió a rugir a través del cono.

—¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwr!—

Los Eds gritaron al verlo.

—¡Nos encontró!—

—Huyamos muchachos huyamos!—

Los Eds salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, corriendo y llorando de terror, creyendo que se trataba de algún monstruo robot. Jimmy y Sarah rieron en voz baja, habían logrado cobrársela a los Eds y sin ser golpeados, mientras tanto ellos estaban escondidos.

—¿se habrá ido?— preguntó Ed.

—¿Por qué vas y miras?— dijo Eddy, quien de una patada mandó a Ed al descubierto, el grandulón se cubrió la cara, para cuando abrió los ojos, vió a lo lejos a su hermana Sarah y su amigo Jimmy corriendo y riendo, el estaba confundido hasta que su cerebro le permitió darse cuenta, les hizo una seña a Dobl Eddy para que salieran, ellos hicieron caso y también vieron al par de infantes.

—Jajaja asustar a esos estúpidos fue tan fácil—

—admito que tenía miedo pero me divertí Jimmy—

Las orejas de los Eds expulsaron humo por la furia sociopática que sentían.

—Vamos a barrer el suelo con esos mocosos, tanto que desearán no salir de sus cunas!— juró Eddy.

—¡Tras ellos muchachos!—

Sarah y Jimmy se voltearon sorprendidos al ver a los Eds nada contento corriendo hacia ellos, ambos gritaron y empezaron a correr rogando que puedan salir ilesos de ahí, se maldijeron por no encontrar la condenada salida, decidieron correr sobre la gran montaña de basura que tenían en frente.

—¡que asco Jimmy!

—Es eso o una brutal paliza de los Eds—

—No crean que escaparán!— gritó Eddy, el trio de bravucones también escaló las montañas, Sarah y Jimmy llegaron a la cima, y ahí encontraron un sofá desgarrado , lo empujaron hacia abajo hacia los Eds, Eddy lo esquivó a tiempo, pero Doble d y Ed no tuvieron la misma suerte y el sofá se los llevó por delante.

—AAAAAAH!

*Impacto contra suelo*

Sarah y Jimmy saltaron hacia la otra punta de otra montaña de basura, lograron escapar, Eddy solo pudo observarlos irse lejos de su alcance.

—Voy a destrozar a esos mocosos—

Eddy bajó para ayudar a sus amigos, Ed y Doble d, los tres volvieron a subir hacia la punta para intentar ver a donde habían ido sus futuros sacos de boxeo. Solo el chico del gorro pudo divisarlos. Pudo ver a Sarah y Jimmy detrás de un viejo auto.

—Eddy, ellos están en aquel auto del otro lado—le señaló Edd.

—¿Lo ves?—

—Los veo, tras ellos!—

—No! Si vamos directamente a ellos, nos verán venir y huirán, tenemos que acercarnos pero de forma sigilosa ¿está bien?—

—Como quieras Cabeza de calcetín, mientras tenga buenos resultados—

Sarah se encontraba agachada mientras Jimmy se asomaba con cuidado, para ver si había perdido a los Eds, para su suerte, no había moros en la costa, aparentemente.

—Jimmy ¿los ves?—

Jimmy sonrió pero no era precisamente por alegría.

—Parece que los perdimos—

—¿Crees que se hayan encontrado a tus hermanastras y hayan preferido ir tras ellas?—

—Si es así, mejor esas cabezas de chorlito que nosotros—

—Ya quiero irme Jimmy, este lugar da mas miedo de noche—

—y se pondrá peor niñita— dijo una voz sorprendiéndolos.

Sarah se voltearon sorprendida al ver a los Eds, la mirada seria que estos le daban no le dio buena espina, intentaron huir pero Ed y doble d fueron más rápidos y los atraparon, los pusieron de pie y los sujetaron por los hombros, Eddy se acercó sonriendo de forma maliciosa, a ellos, esa mirada de temor que le daban Sarah y Jimmy era un deleite para él.

—¿q-que van a hacer con nosotros?— pregunto Jimmy.

—Saben? Aún no lo he pensado—dijo Eddy con su mano al mentón pensativo.

—¿y si nos dejan ir hasta que lo piensen?— pidió Sarah.

—¿¡POR QUE RAYOS HARÍA ESO!?— gritó Eddy, causando que Sarah cerrara sus ojos y sus labios temblaran.

—¡Déjala en paz bruto!— gritó Jimmy.

Eddy observó a Jimmy con enojo, aprovechando que Doble d lo tenía sujetado, le enterró un puñetazo en el estomago para que se callara.

—¡Y eso es por asustarnos pequeña rata!—

—Eso fue por el calzonchino que me hicieron y por lastimar a Sarah!—

—Si no nos hubieras insultado, no te habría pasado eso— dijo Doble d.

Jimmy mordió la mano de Edd provocando que este lo soltara, Jimmy intentó abalanzarse sobre Eddy, Ed reaccionó rápido soltando a su hermanita y defendió a su líder golpeando a Jimmy mandándolo a volar contra el auto oxidado.

—Okey ¡ya basta todos!— exigió Doble d tocando su mano que había sido mordida por Jimmy.

—¿Por qué simplemente no olvidamos todo este asunto de la venganza? ustedes nos asustaron, nosotros los asustamos a ustedes, ya quedamos a mano, o esto va a seguir por siempre—

Ed y Eddy quedaron pensativos al igual que Jimmy y Sarah.

—¿desde que cuando eres diplomático cabeza de calcetín? Mira lo que le hizo este mocoso a tu manos, tú le hubieses roto la cara sin dudarlo—

—Lo voy a dejar pasar, por esta vez— dijo Doble d acercándose a Sarah, esta lo miraba con temor, pero el le dio una sonrisa amigable, cosa que sorprendió a Ed y a Eddy, ya que Doble d nunca sonreía, siempre era alguien frío o aparentaba serlo.

—dime ¿es verdad que están perdidos?—

Ella asintió, aún temblando, el le ofreció la mano, la niña timida lo observó un momento y la tomó, el la ayudó a levantarse, era extraño para Sarah, esa sonrisa la hacía sentir que no había nada que temer, ella se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada a otro lado, Jimmy observó la escena boquiabierto.

—Nosotros sabemos donde está la salida de este lugar, podríamos guiarlas—

—¿Qué haces doble d?—dijo Eddy molesto.

—Shh cállate Eddy, yo sé lo que hago— respondió Doble d volteándose de nuevo hacia Sarah, sonriéndole de forma amigable.

—Si ustedes nos dan algo a cambio, nosotros los ayudamos, no es muy difícil—

—¿y qué quieren?—

—Es muy sencillo querida Sarah, queremos las direcciones de todos los vecinos de Peach creek ahora—

—¿¡Que!?— exclamarón Jimmy y Sarah.

—no se supone que ya saben donde vivimos?— preguntó Jimmy confundido.

—Si, pero desafortunadamente, olvidamos la dirección de algunos, así que para no equivocarnos, queremos tener anotado eso—

Jimmy observó a los Eds con desconfianza.

—No lo sé—

—Es eso o no los ayudamos a buscar la salida— dijo Eddy

—Los golpearemos y los meteremos que en esos cubos de basura donde pasarán la noche—

Eddy apuntó con el dedo hacia dichos cubos, Ed quitó las tapas revelando que estaba lleno de cucarachas en su interior, cosa que desagradó a Sarah y Jimmy.

—Está bien—

Doble d le entregó un papel, mientras que Ed le entregó una botella de mostaza que tenía un lápiz en la punta, Sarah nerviosa escribió todas las direcciones.

—Aquí tienen, ahora sáquennos de aquí—

—Bien, solo una pregunta— dijo Eddy acercándose a Jimmy.

—Tú que eres cercano a las Kankers y a su madre ¿Has visto si la señora Kanker no lleva siempre un papel importante consigo? ¿te habló de eso? ¿sabes por casualidad donde lo guarda?—

Jimmy observó a Eddy más confundido que nunca, por qué el le preguntaba eso? ¿a qué papel importante se refería? ¿Por qué buscaría eso de la madre de sus hermanastras?

—No tengo idea de qué hablas, si con "papel importante" te refieres a la lista de compras de supermercado entonces si —

Eddy levantó una ceja.

"Parece que este mocoso no sabe nada"

—No importa, era lo que quería saber—

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—

—Curiosidad, no es de tu incumbencia, un trato es un trato, vamos muchachos, guiémoslos a la salida—

Los Eds se alejaron, mientras que Sarah y Jimmy corrieron tras ellos, pero guardando cierta distancia.

* * *

Mientras tanto las hermanas Kanker , ignorantes de todo lo que había ocurrido, caminaron por la última montaña de basura y hallaron la salida del lugar por fin.

—Que bueno, al fin— dijo Lee suspirando.

—Te lo dije Lee, si nos separábamos todos, hubiéramos tardado más en encontrar la salida—

—Oh y tuviste razón M bravo— respondió Lee de forma sarcástica.

—¿Me pregunto que habrá de merendar?— se preguntaba May curiosa.

—lo sabrás al llegar a Casa May—

Las tres Kankers caminaban con tranquilidad, sonriendo de saber que llegarían a casa por fin a descansar por el largo y divertido día que tuvieron en el basurero.

* * *

Mientras que los Eds, Sarah y Jimmy llegaron a la salida del basurero, justo unos minutos después de las Kankers.

—Bien, ahí tienen su salida, ya pueden ir a sus cunas sanos y salvos— dijo Eddy con burla, mientras que Ed y Doble d reían.

Jimmy lo miró con enojo, decidió callarse y no agitar más el avispero.

—Vámonos Sarah— dijo Jimmy tomándo a su amiga de la mano

—¡oigan!—

Jimmy y Sarah se voltearon hacia los Eds.

—Disfruten de su penoso vecindario mientras aún puedan— dijo Eddy con una sonrisa malvada

—les doy el mismo mensaje para todos sus vecinos Hahahaha!—

Sarah y Jimmy no respondieron, ignoraron a Eddy y siguieron su camino hacia el callejón, aunque en el fondo se preguntaron qué quería decir con eso.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

 **Listo ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo, vaya estos Eds alternos son terribles verdad? Con esto les dí una pequeña pista de lo que los Eds buscan para jefe.**

 **Quieren ver fanarts de este fanfic? Visiten mi deviantart, y dejen review si gustan, gracias.**


	19. La casa del árbol

**Capitulo 18.**

 **La casa del arbol.**

Hoy era un día soleado normal en el vecindario de Peach creek, cosa que las hermanas no desaprovecharon, en el día anterior, Lee había extraviado una moneda, esta había caído en una boca de drenaje de poca profundidad. Con un hilo y con goma de mascar masticada pudo recuperar la moneda, Su hermana peliazul y rubia la aplaudieron.

-Eso fue ingenioso Lee- Opinó Marie.

-Díganme chicas ¿Quién es la chica del plan?-

-Lee! (unísono)

-Tienen razón-

Lee levantó su monedo al aire en forma victoriosa, para su gran infortunio una gaviota tomó la moneda de la pelirroja y se fue volando.

-¡No! mi dinero!-

-Solo era una moneda-

-Silencio M!-

-¡Oigan!- exclamó May

-Esa ave se llevó mi goma de mascar!-

La Kanker rubia rápidamente saltó en su persecución, pero a los 3 minutos se detuvo observando hacia los cielos. Marie se acercó a su lado con un largavista.

-Perdí al ave M ,Oh miren hermanas, una avioneta!-

-¿Dónde?- dijo Marie volteando con el largavistas y golpeando a May . la rubia se volteó molesta.

-¿Quién está ahí? Ah?-

-Bah, solo es un anuncio de promoción- dijo Lee sin emoción.

-¿y que es lo dice M?-

-Dice "es comodo, es genial, visita la casa club de Joe"-

De repente, un foco se iluminó en la cabeza de la mayor.

-Se me ocurrió una idea chicas ¿Qué les parece si creamos nuestra propia casa club?-

-¿Con toallas?-

-¿y un baño?-

Dijeron sus dos hermanas ilusionadas con estrellas en sus ojos.

-primero hay que buscar un lugar para construirlo, mischachitas-

Más tarde ese dia.

Las hermanas se encontraban en un lugar que parecía las condiciones perfecta para un club.

-Bien chicas, creo que este es el lugar perfecto-

-Oigan tontas, largo de mi jardín!- gritaba Nazz desde la ventana.

-Que raro, Nazz ya tiene un club por aquí-

-Hmm cállate May-

Más tarde.

Las Kankers intentaron buscar un lugar en la chatarrería, para asco y disgusto de Marie.

-Este lugar no está mal-

-¿No crees que es demasiado asqueroso Lee? ¿y no querrás que te pase lo mismo que a May?-

-¿ah?-

Lee la miró confundida , al voltear hacia atrás y ahí comprendió lo que Marie quería decir, la rubia se encontraba rodeada de gaviotas.

-¡Auxilio Auxilio hermana! Las aves me atacan, quieren mi bollo de crema, tomen!-

May arrojó el bollo directo a la cara de Lee, ella se limpió el rostro con molestia.

-Buen TIRO may- (sarcasmo)

Las hermanas tuvieron a abandonar el lugar y huir debido a que las gaviotas comenzaron a perseguirlas por culpa de May.

En otro lugar.

-Lee, tienes que estar bromeando, aquí no puede ser el lugar no veo nada, además el oxígeno el limitado-

Lee y Marie salieron del buzón de cartas. Por primera vez ambas Kankers estaban deacuerdo en algo.

-¿Dónde esta May?-

-Oigan chicas, creo que tal vez ya gané 10 mil dólares-

Las horas pasaron, y las Kankers recorrían el vecindario, derrotadas, desanimadas y acaloradas de tanta caminata, no había ningún lugar que fuese el indicado para poder construir la casa club de sus sueños.

-Chicas, estoy pensando seriamente en cancelar el club-

-Bueno Lee, aquí en Peach creek no tiene lugares adaptables para…

-para qué cosa, anda, dilo-

-…

-¿Qué pasa M?-

-¡Allí hermanas!-

May y Lee observaron hacia donde el dedo de Marie apuntó. En efecto , el lugar parecía ser un patio baldio, al fondo se encontraban unos matorrales, y en el medio, un solo árbol, podrían intentar crear su casa club allí.

-¿Qué esperamos? Andando!- exclamó May, junto con Marie ambas empezaron a dar carrera hacia el árbol, pero Lee las sujetó causando que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

-Esperen un momento tontas, primero tenemos que inspeccionar-

Lee caminó hacia el árbol , lo rodeó para poder inspeccionarlo, May le dio una patada para probar su resistencia, un nido de pájaro cayó sobre su cabeza, mientras que Marie examinaba las hojas y el roble.

-Al parecer las hojas se ven sanas, el roble no es viejo, este árbol definitivamente está aprobado para la casa Club-

May chilló de emoción y abrazó el árbol.

-¡Nuestra gran casa club yay! Oigan ¿pero está la puerta?-

-May cabeza hueca, es un árbol, primero hay que construir la casa- Lee noto el curioso nido en la cabeza de May, saltó sobre ella al reconocer al pájaro.

-¡Es el ave que se robó mi moneda!-

El pájaro voló hacia las ramas del árbol dejando a Lee refunfuñando.

-Creo que detesto a las aves-

-Bueno Lee, al menos ya tenemos un árbol- dijo May.

Las kankers regresaron a casa y trajeron herramientas de construcción de la cochera hacia el terreno.

-Listo, nuestro padrastro no sabrá que tomamos las herramientas ¿alguien sabe como funciona esto?-

May tomó un pequeño taladro, al encenderlo se fue montándo el aparato con una jinete por todo el terreno riendo, Marie observó en shock al ver a Lee martillando el árbol.

-Oye Lee! Los arboles sienten ¿Qué diantres haces?-

-construyendo una casa , no es obvio?-

-Necesitamos madera para hacer eso Sherlock-

-entonces tenemos que buscar madera M-

-Pues eso es lo que voy a hacer-

Marie Kanker observó todo el césped en busca de madera, dejando a una pensativa Lee.

-¿Dónde habrá madera?-

En eso el típico transeúnte del vecindario se acerca junto a ella.

-Hey chica Kanker-

-Ahora no Rolf-

-Es sobre el arbol-

-dije que ahora no!-

Lee le arrebató su amigo al peliazul y lo arrojó lejos, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-Un momento, Tablón, TABLÓN!-

La dichosa tabla aterrizó sobre May golpeándola y bajándola del taladro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿quien?-

Rolf corrió a socorrer a su amigo de madera, pero Lee fue más rápida y se le adelantó.

-Oye Rolf, Tablón haría una gran casa del árbol ¿no lo crees?- dijo la pelirroja acariciando a Tablon como si fuera un ser viviente.

-Pero Lee, necesitaremos más madera-

-Detalles M detalles ¿tu que opina Rolf amigo?-

-¡Noo! devolverle Tablón a Rolf!-

-Sólo si nos dices donde podemos hallar más madera-

-Si, seguro, Tablón sabe, el ve cosas-

Rolf con su amigo tablón, guiaron a las Kanker hacia el lugar, Lee levantó una ceja ante el primer objeto de madera que encontraron.

-¿Un palillo de helado?-

Su hermana rubia la atrapó.

-La tengo Lee- dijo May , Lee la ignoró y caminó hacia Rolf.

-Rolf necesitamos madero mucho MÁS grande que eso, dile a tu Tablón que deje de bromear-

-Ehmm, dice que … hay otro lugar-

En el camino hacia Tablon guió al trío de hermanas, encontraron muchas tablas de madera enormes, ideales para crear una casa del árbol, el problema es que May ya no ponía moverse con tantas tablas sobre sus hombros.

Lee ya tenía la solución para el caso, con un Skate logró desplazar a May hacia el terreno del árbol, la rubia terminó chocando el mismo, pero la madera recogida quedó intacta.

-Jaja el árbol ya aterrizó hermanas-

-No entendí, oye, qué haces Marie?-

-Creando un diseño para la nuestra casa club del árbol Lee, listo, luego felicitas mi habilidad de crear planos en un segundo-

Lee tomó los planos que diseñó su hermana genio, el diseño de la casa no estaba mal, dirigió la vista hacia su hermana menor.

-Bien May, sube-

-¿Ah?- dijo la Kanker rubia sorprendida.

-que subas-

-No lo sé Lee- dijo May insegura ya que tenía cierto vértigo a las alturas, bastante.

Segundos después…

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH LEE TENGO MIEDO QUIERO BAJAR!-

La mayor se llevó su mano a la cara.

-May, ni siquiera estás alejada del suelo!-

-Oh…

-Espera Lee, se me ocurre una idea-

Marie susurró al oído de su hermana mayor, minutos más tarde , la Kanker peliazul construyó una máquina para elevar a May con una soga desde la rama del arbol, solo consistía en girar la manija hacia abajo, el problema es que May era miedosa y se sujetaba del césped dificultando el trabajo.

-que ocurre M?-

-Necesito ayuda Lee!-

-Bien, aquí vamos musculos, no me fallen-

Con todo el esfuerzo que les costó pudieron subir a May, la rubia se llevó consigo un enorme pedazo de tierra hacia las ramas.

-M, eres una genio, son buenos cimientos-

-aunque tengo mis dudas sobre su resistencia estructural- dijo la Peliazul.

En eso el pedazo de tierra se despedazó causando que May cayera en el proceso hacia la maquina donde estaban las hermanas creando una explosión.

En el segundo de subir a May al árbol, usaron una máquina más resistente. Después Lee subió y al último subió Marie con las herramientas la construcción.

Una vez arriba, las tres empezaron con su labor, construyeron el piso de madera sin problema, en el lado izquierdo, Marie y Lee ya estaban colocando las paredes, May cargaba tablones de madera hacia el otro extremo.

-Esto es divertido ¿te diviertes May?-

-Mucho Lee- dijo su hermana menor sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia el borde.

-Fíjate hacia donde vas hermana-

-Claro Lee AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

May cayó al suelo, mientras que Lee y Marie se asomaron hacia abajo.

\- hay que bajar a subirla?

-si-

-rayos-

La maquina volvió a elevar a May hacia el árbol, Lee le llevó su casco.

-Ponte esto si? Te protegerá esa cabeza May, no sé de qué-

Marie tenía listo el taladro de mano para la pared, May sujetaba la tabla desde el otro lado de la misma.

-Sújetalo bien May-

-Seguro M-

Marie puso en marcha el taladro, por alguna razón extraña, May quien tenia más fuerza que sus dos hermanas, no pudo sujetar y sus brazos quedaron enredadas como tirabuzones y giraron como hélice de helicóptero haciendo flotar a May para luego caer del árbol de nuevo.

-Auch! Hazlo otra vez M-

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Marie negando con la cabeza.

Otra vez tuvieron que bajarse para subir a su hermana despistada, minutos más tarde, Lee sonreía al ver lo bien que estaba la construcción hasta ahora, a pesar de los inconvenientes que causó la bruta de su hermana rubia.

Hablando del rey de roma, notó una peculiaridad en su hermana quien martillaba la pared.

-Oye May ¿Por qué tienes el casco atado al trasero?-

-¿por protección?-

Lee intentó quitársela.

-Va en tu cabeza idiota!-

-No, en mi trasero!-

-No es seguro!-

-Ya basta Leeeee!

-Que no va en tu….AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

*Ambas cayeron del árbol*

Marie dio un suspiro, tuvo que ajustar la maquina para poder elevar a las dos, otra media hora después, May tenía que martillar un tablón para reforzar el piso de madera, golpeó el clavo tan fuerte que Marie y Lee volaron y cayeron donde esta May, el efecto sube y baja.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

May cayó al suelo una vez más, sus hermanas miraron hacia abajo.

-Yuhuuu.

Ellas se miraron con la ceja levantada, más adelante, luego de bajarse y subir a May al árbol con la máquina que sujetaba la soga, la casa del árbol ya estaba terminada, faltaba el último toque, pintar la casa.

-Esto es bueno- decía Lee mientras pasaba el pincel a la pared de tablas.

-Si, pintar te libera- dijo Marie.

-¿Cómo te sientes May?- preguntaron ambas.

-Liberada hermanas- dijo la rubia quien se encontraba cubierta por nudos y sogas en el cuerpo, atada a una rama con un solo brazo libre para la pintura,para evitar que no se repitiera ninguna otra caída más, Lee y Marie se preguntaban internamente como es que May no se lastimó ni la espalda ni el brazo de tantas veces que cayó del árbol.

La casa del árbol estaba terminada, las hermanas observaban su construcción con orgullo, pintado de rosa, con dibujo de flores, y un monstruo verde mutante de parte de May, con un letrero que decía "Club Kanker"

-Bien chicas, solo tenemos que atraer a unos atarantados, digo clientes-

Los chicos del vecindario se encontraban con sus actividades al aire libre, igual que todos los días, hasta que notaron las Kankers, no es que les importe, pero hoy aparecieron con una vestimenta peculiar a la que siempre traían, camisetas hawaianas.

Lee tomaba un coctel de frutas frente a ellos.

-Es muy genial estar en ese Club-

Sarah fue la primera en preguntar.

-¿Cuál club?-

Lee se acercó a ella , a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Cuál club? ¿Cuál club? El mejor y el más grande club de todo el asqueroso mundo! May volantes-

La Kanker rubia asintió y repartió todos los volantes a los chicos, ellos los leyeron y observaron curiosos, en el volante, decía que el club dispondría de conciertos, deportes y artistas famosos, la única incrédula era Nazz, como era de esperarse.

-Entonces ¿Tendrán carreras de auto?-

-Por supuesto Nazz-

-y díganme ¿Cómo van a pagar por todo eso?-

Lee colocó su brazo sobre el hombre de la chica Van bartonshmeer.

-Oooh, muy buena pregunta Nazz-

-Todos esos eventos serán una realidad una vez que se inscriban al club y cobremos la cuota de membresía de todos-

Decía Lee con una sonrisa de ambición, Marie caminó hacia ella con una calculadora en mano.

-De hecho Lee, con tantos eventos, no veo posible que las cuotas de membresía nos cubran de todo eso-

La pelirroja rápidamente cubrió la boca de Marie.

-ehehehe por supuesto que sí, y baja la voz cuando hables de temas así-

-Hey Lee-

-¿Si Rolf?-

-Tablón piensa que se gastarán las membresías en caramelos-

-Naaah, para nada Rolf, en el club Kanker puedes confiar plenamente en estos rostros-

Las Kankers dieron amplias sonrisas para disimular.

-Saben? Apuesto que no tienen ninguna casa club perdedoras-

Lee se acercó a Nazz con el dedo en su frente.

-¿Ah no? entonces vayamos a la casa Club, te enseñaré!-

Todos los chicos del vecindario, Sarah, Jimmy , Rolf, Kevin y los demás corrieron al terreno donde las tres hermanas les indicaron, Las hermanas presentaron su club con orgullo, los chicos estallaron a carcajadas, cosa que extrañó a las Kankers, ellas se voltearon y no dieron crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, sus ojos se agigantaron en shock, sus cabellos se erizaron.

Una casa de madera que era rosada y con flores, ahora estaba pintada de negro con dibujos de cráneos y calaveras , con alambre alrededor, con un letrero que reveló a los usurpadores.

-¿¡Club Ed!?-

Lee enojada caminó hacia el tallo del árbol.

-¡Oigan bestias! ¡Lárguense de nuestra casa club!-

Los Eds salieron a encarar a las hermanas.

-¿Por qué no suben y nos obligan Kankers?- dijo Doble d con una sonrisa burlona, Eddy y Ed dieron su sonora risa malvada victoriosos para disgusto de la Kanker pelirroja.

-Esos malditos chicos Punk- dijo Lee.

-May sujeta el mástil-

Marie subio por encima de los hombros de Lee ,intentaron entrar a la ventana de la casa del árbol a traves de la soga.

-Seré el elemento sorpresa-

-No me gusta esta idea Lee-

Los Eds ya vieron venir eso, y se asomaron por la ventana.

-ay que tiernas- dijo Doble d, mientras que Ed movió la soga de la ropa, provocando que las Kankers cayeran, su plan de entrar había fracasado y se fueron.

Los Eds pensaron que no volverían, más tarde, Eddy leía una revista de chicas en traje de baño junto a Doble d, mientras que Ed leía una historieta, para sorpresa de ellos, un globo de agua entró por la ventana.

-¿y ahora quien nos ataca?- dijo Eddy molesto.

-Creo que es muy obvio Eddy-

Los Eds salieron para ver a las Kankers arrojandoles globos de agua a su club, Doble d tomó el globo.

-Chicos, creo que ellos quieren convencernos de bajar con dulzura-

-¿Dulzura? Ellas nos aman cabeza de calcetín-

-Ya casi los tenemos, acaben con ellos chicas!- decía Lee con una sonrisa de confianza. May arrojó un globo de agua gigantezco pero no alcanzó a atinar a los Eds y siguió su rumbo. Ed, doble d y Eddy correspondieron el ataque con los globos , cuya mayoría no explotaron.

-Tambien las amamos chicas-

Lee fue la primero en ser mojada, luego fue May la que recibió la lluvia de globos, Marie los esquivaba con facilidad, de hecho, Doble d con un guiño de ojo ,le indicaba a la Kanker hacia donde iba a lanzarla, sin que sus dos amigos lo notaran, ella asintió con una sonrisa y esquivó el globo de agua que aterrizó sobre Lee.

-Creo que ese fue el último globo Lee-

-Oh oh, chicas- dijo May en shock apuntando hacia el cielo.

-Conté mal, faltaba ese-

Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, como el globo gigante que May arrojó cayó sobre Lee dejándola más mojada de lo que ya estaba, Los Eds empezaron a reírse de ese momento.

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Con los dientes apretado, al igual que sus puños, Lee caminó hasta el tronco del árbol, lo pateó con furia para después estallar saltos de dolor, May se acercó a ella.

-May, no te quedes ahí, dame una mano!-

-Okey :D

*toca el pie herido de Lee*

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

La Kanker mayor fue lanzada por la rubia hacia la casa del árbol, Lee quedó atascada desde el suelo de madera.

-Wow, buen tiro May-

-Gracias M-

La estadía en la casa usurpada no duró mucho para Lee, a los dos segundos la pelirroja salió volando y gritando de la casa club, Lanzada por uno de los Eds.

-Buen tiro Ed- dijo Eddy.

-¡Lee!-

May y Marie rápidamente corrieron hacia donde voló Lee, esperaban que el aterrizaje no la haya lastimado.

Horas más tarde….

Ambas Kankers husmeaban en los matorrales espinosos en búsqueda de su hermana más mayor.

-¿Estás segura M?-

-Si, estoy segura May, Lee debió caer por aquí, ese Ed no es tan fuerte como para lanzarla a China-

-La encontré!-

May sacó a Lee de los matorrales, con algunas espinas a su alrededor, aun no había recuperado el conocimiento, La Kanker rubia la agitó por los hombros.

-¡Oye Lee! ¡hermana! ¡Ya deja de estar inconciente! :D-

*cachetada*

-Ouh…

*cachetada*

-May! May!-

*cachetada*

-MAY! Ya detente! Ya… ya desperté, estoy bien-

*Otra cachetada más*

Marie le sacaba las espinas a Lee uno por uno, no podían dejar que volviera así a la casa , o de lo contrario su madre se pondría loca, mientras que Lee relataba su "experiencia de vuelo".

-No saben la adrenalina que sentí cuando salí volando chicas, podríamos crear una catapulta , y los chicos pagarían para ser lanzados y…-

*le saca la espina*

-AUCH!-

-tienes que quedarte quieta Lee- pidió Marie, mientras que su hermanita May se reia.

-jiji -

CONTINUARÁ….

 **Este fue el capítulo 19, por fin un reencuentro de los Eds y las Kankers luego tantos caps sin verse. ¿verdad?**

 **Esto fue "La casa del árbol" versión May Marie n Lee.**

 **Este fic sigue en pie hasta 2020 mas o menos, próximamente llegará la escuela, y también más sobre las versiones alternas de los demás personajes.**


	20. Querida Kanker

**Capitulo 20**

 **Querida Kanker**

El trío de hermanas se encontraba en su típica labor de conseguir fortuna, mejor dicho, la hermana Kanker de cabello azul del medio se encontraba con esa labor, pasando un detector de metal por todo el césped.

*Lee encima de la espalda de May*

-En donde está el incendio, hahaha-

-Espera ¿dijiste incendio? AAAAAHHHH!-

La Kanker rubia corre por todo el patio gritando en forma aterrada.

-¡Un incendio! No quiero morir Lee!-

-Solo… bromeaba! Maaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!

-Oigan! Encontré algo hermanas- llamó Marie.

May se dejó de correr en el momento provocando que el rostro de Lee chocara contra la parte posterior de su cráneo, dejándola desorientada a la pelirroja , con estrellas alrededor de su cabeza.

-Abuela ¿te llevaste otra señal de tránsito? ¿verdad?-

-Muy bien , May haz lo tuyo-

-M no tiene piernas, Lee-

-No May, ella quiere que te pongas a cavar ¿entiendes?-

-Oh, deacuerdo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la menor de las Kankers arrancó un enorme pedazo de tierra con sus mandíbulas y lo escupió.

-Eres un animal ,May-

Marie se asomó hacia el fondo del hoyo recién cavado.

-¿Ves algo M?-

-Si

-¿Qué es? ¿¡Oro, Joyas!?-

-No, mejor-

La peli azul sacó dicho objeto del fondo del hoyo.

-Es una tapa bonita de Coca cola de 1973, muy invaluable para los que coleccionan tapas-

Lee se lo arrebata y lo arroja.

-Bah…Basura!

-Lee!

Las hermanas se detienen al ver a la niña miedosa Sarah, la amiga de su hermanastro , con una compañía muy peculiar.

-Sarah y…¿ Tablón?-

De repente Lee aparece ante Sarah sorprendiéndola.

-Hola hola Sarita ¿Qué haces con Tablón? ¿se lo arrebataste a Rolf ¿cierto?-

La mencionada respondió con cierto miedo.

-N-No Lee, para nada, es sólo que Rolf y Tablón tuvieron una riña, estaba solo y abandonado, solamente le ofrecí un hogar al gran Tablón-

Marie no pudo evitar mirar con tristeza.

-Oh pobrecito Rolf, aislado y sólo sin su mejor amigo, piensen en su dolor chicas, por fortuna yo tengo unas hermanas que pueden reconfortarme y…-

No pudo terminar lo dicho ya que Lee metió la cabeza de May en su boca callándola.

-¿Puedes? Gracias, esta es una oportunidad perfecta, Rolf está vulnerable y hay que ir por él chicas, hehehe-

Lee se fue a recorrer el Vecindario en busca del peli azul.

-Oye Marie ¿te vas a terminar ese postre?-

-Grrrr…

Más tarde…

Rolf se encontraba sentado sobre una caja de arena, cabizbajo, triste, sin ganas de hacer mucho en el día, para su sorpresa, La Kanker rubia aparece y se sienta frente a él.

-Oh Hola May Kanker , cómo estás ¿y tus hermanas?-

-Siéntate y dí Hola Rolf-

Rolf la mira confundida.

-¿Ah?

-Preguntale como está.

Sin que Rolf lo sepa, Lee y Marie se encontraban detrás de los arbustos con unos letreros en mano.

-Vamos May solo di "Como estás tu" dilo!-

-Yo estoy bien, gracias, bueno, tengo algo de hambre-

Rolf se voltea atrás solamente para apreciar que no había nadie en los arbustos. Dirige su mirada de vuelta a la extraña rubia.

-Dime Rolf ¿te sientes solo?-

-¿"Solo" dices?-

-Nadie con quien tener una…una…conversación mutua-

-Conoces a Rolf desde pequeño May!- dijo Rolf empezando a lagrimear.

-¿¡Qué la expresión de Rolf no es tan obvia!?

-Espérate un momento-

May se levanta y mira hacia los arbustos.

-Entonces es momento de que te hable de la tienda de amigos Kanker, May lleva a Rolf hacia allá ¡Oh claro!-

May levanta a un confundido Rolf sobre su espalda y se lo lleva.

-Tienda de amigos ¿dijiste?-

* * *

 **En un callejón…**

Las dos Kankers ya tenían una mesa de escritorio instalado, un letrero del negocio pegado en la cerca de madera, solamente les faltaba lo esencial, la ganancia.

Lee observaba curiosa, una tapa con ojos y bocas que ella misma había pintado.

-Dime M ¿Qué es lo que ve Rolf en esto?-

-Bueno Lee, Rolf siempre busca desahogarse con un objeto inanimado, la verdad es algo es común y normal, a veces ocurre por falta de confianza en si mismo o por ciertas fobias sociales-

-Hmm ya veo.

May llega con Rolf.

-Ya traje Rolf Lee, ahora si me das esa galleta por favor?-

-Si May, ve por ella!-

Lee arroja la galleta y May salta en su persecución ladrando como una cachorra, Marie arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué?- camina hacia Rolf.

-Hola Rolf, veo que necesitas un nuevo amigo ideal, tenemos nuestros mejores expertos para el caso ¿Verdad Marie?-

-En efecto Lee, con sólo saber tus datos, tus gustos, lo que te gusta hacer, y temas que te gusten charlar, encontraremos a tu amigo ideal-

Rolf se cruzó de brazos.

-¿esto tiene un costo?-

-Como todo en la vida Rolfie, qué se le va a hacer-

-Creo que pagaré, después encontrar a mi amigo ideal por supuesto-

Lee lo miró en shock.

-Que esta pasando aquí-

Marie en cambio sonrió y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del peli azul.

-Por aquí Rolf-

-¿¡Por aquí!? ¡Estoy tratando de dirigir un negocio M, ayúdame maldición! Grrrr!-

*La kanker rubia aparece masticando*

-Lee es mi amiga ideal a pesar de que yo sea su hermana, suave y abrazable como un costal de calcetines-

May se lleva a Lee, la cual sigue en su posición de molesta , como si fuera estatua.

El trío de hermanas le presentó un amigo inanimado a Rolf, el cual no se veía muy convencido, el "nuevo amigo" era un cono de tránsito llamado "Bob", según las hermanas.

Ambos se encontraban jugando en una mesa de Ping pong, observados por Lee y Marie, las hermanas se encontraban sentadas en una banca.

"El color de tu cabello es horrible"

-¿Qué? claro que no, además es azul natural-

"y tu madre es una cualquiera"

-¿¡que mi mamá qué!?

-Recuerda Rolf, el juego de Ping pong siempre rompe el hielo- aconsejó Marie.

May aparece junto a ellas.

-Sin mencionar el pato-

La Kanker rubia se sienta en la banca, provocando que sus hermanas salten y hagan sonido de pato, ellas se miraban extrañadas.

-Hmm?

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué?

-Emm…May?

-por qué

Lee y Marie miraron extrañadas a su hermana un momento, para luego mirar de vuelta a Rolf y a Bob.

-Bien Rolf , queremos ver juego-

-Oh , deacuerdo-

Rolf tiró la primera bola , Bob se la devolvió con todas sus fuerzas, provocando que Rolf terminaba contra el suelo, Lee y May estallaron de risa.

-AHAHAHAHA! Bob lo noqueó-

-Vaya, lo hizo bien para ser un cono ¿No Lee?-

Marie corrió hacia Rolf y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¿estás bien Rolf?-

-No me agrada Bob.

Lee deja de reír y empieza a preocuparse de que tal vez no obtenga su ganancia.

-Descuida Rolf, todo lazo de amistad y confianza tiene su tiempo para formarse y…-

May interrumpe a Marie y la carga junto con Rolf.

-Oigan, en mi habitación hay un montón de cosas inútiles y baratijas con las que Rolf podría hablar ¡Andando!-

Lee se soba las manos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Salvada por May-

-Ven Lee.

-No May… ¡Espera!-

*Lee también fue cargada sobre la espalda de su hermana rubia*

-Olvídalo.

Casa Kanker, En la habitación de May…

May abre la puerta de su habitación de un cabezazo, para gusto de Rolf.

-Hahaha, May abre la puerta igual que Tablón, vaya May, Rolf reconoce que tienes una habitación bastante genial-

"Oh no, Rolf está en la completa fase de Negación" pensó la Kanker peli azul para sí misma.

Mientras May buscaba y lanzaba cosas de su armario, Lee observaba por la habitación el paradero de su broche.

-May, creo que acabas de perder mi…-

*Una bota impacta contra su rostro*

Lee la miró molesta.

-Espera a que te ponga las manos encima May-

Marie sonrió

-¡Hey Lee! Ese sería un amigo perfecto para Rolf- remarcó la peli azul mientras Lee observaba la bota.

-Oh, tienes razón-

*Coloca dos sillas, en una coloca a Rolf y la gran bota en otra*

-Rolf, te presento a Santy san-

-Ve algo viejo y sucio-

-No juzgues un libro por su cuenta-

-Su cubierta Lee-

-Cállate Marie, sé lo que dije, en fin ¿le darás una oportunidad Rolfie?-

-Yo…

-Bien excelente, les dejaremos solos.

May se quedó mirando entre sus cosas una foto de ella misma cuando era bebé.

-Que raro, no veo a la cigüeña-

-¡MAY!- gritó Lee pero aun conservando su sonrisa.

\- Largo de aquí, tenemos dejar que estos dos se conozcan a fondo-

La mayor de las Kankers cerró la puerta y miró a sus hermanas.

-¿Vieron la expresión en el rostro de Rolf? pellízquenme chicas, creo que le veo futuro a ese par-

Toda la casa tiembla, se escucha un grito del chico de cabello azul desde la habitación de May.

-¡AYUDEN A ROLF!-

May sonrió.

-vaya, si que se divierte-

Al abrir la puerta se encuentran a Rolf aterrado y sujetándose del techo.

-Alejen eso de Rolf!- gritó el con temor.

Lee llevó su mano al rostro.

-¿Pero cual es su problema?-

* * *

(dentro de la habitación de May hace unos minutos.)

 _Rolf miraba dudoso a aquella bota._

 _-Entonces ¿de qué te gusta hablar?-_

 _"Me gustan tus piernas"_

 _El chico peli azul abrió los ojos ante lo que acababa de escuchar._

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _"Dije que me gustan sus suculentas piernas ¿puedo lamerlas?"_

 _-…¡AYUDEN A ROLF!_

* * *

(Ahora…)

-Bueno, Lee al parecer necesita escoger un mejor amigo a su gusto-

Lee sonrió de forma astuta.

-Hmm… creo que ya lo tengo-

Horas mas tarde , en el cobertizo donde había llevado a cabo la estafa de May, la cual fue arruinada por los Eds aquella vez, esta vez que estaba decorada con sillas, objetos inanimados con ojos y boca pintados, mesa con comida y ponche, con equipos de sonido, todo lo necesario para una fiesta.

Marie llevaba a Rolf con los ojos vendados.

-Bien Rolf, cuando veas lo que tenemos preparado para ti , te gustará, Lee ya preparó todo lo necesario para la fiesta y...AAAHHH!-

Marie se sujetó de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, la música estaba tan fuerte que emitía ondas de viento.

-¡Leee, La música está muy fuerte- Lee fue a apagar el equipo –Estás acabando con la vida de los suburbiooos!-

Marie se cubre la boca avergonzada, Lee le quitó las vendas a Rolf, este miró sorprendido, no era por el lugar de la fiesta o la esfera de disco, si no los invitados que lo incomodaban un poco.

-¿y que te parece Rolfie amigo?-

-Es que… todos están mirando a Rolf-

-Con un cabello azul como el tuyo, yo también lo haría-

-Yo… yo…

-Descuida , ya alguno te invitará a bailar- dijo mientras empujaba a Rolf hacia adentro, inmediatamente se acercó a sus hermanas.

-¿Qué hacen ahí paradas par de tontas? Bailen con algo, rompan el hielo, Rolf se siente incómodo-

May dejó el tazón de nachos y sonrió.

-Creo que bailaré con esa planta, se ve muy guapa-

-Asi se habla May, tu también M-

Marie abrió los ojos en shock, al ser una chica completamente dedicada al estudio, nunca le agradó la idea de estar en un baile, aún si tuviera que bailar con un objeto inanimado, la peli azul se sentía tímida.

-No Lee, N-No creo que pueda-

Intentó desistir pero su hermana fue más fuerte y la empujó a la pista de baile.

-¡Hazlo por Rolf!-

La Kanker rubia no muy brillante bailaba con una planta.

-Huy, que bonito cabello tienes guapetón-

*arranca la planta*

-Oh! Es una peluca, perdona-

Marie tomó el primer objeto que tenía cerca y bailó con el.

-Sólo se gentil ¿de acuerdo?-

"Estoy bailando con un jarrón, vaya Marie Kanker, que bajo has caído"

Rolf por su parte hacía un esfuerzo mental por invitar a bailar a otro que no fuera Tablón, ni siquiera sabía por qué pensaba demasiado en él, forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Q-Quieres bailar con Rolf?

"No"

-¿No? bueno, está bien-

"Patético"

-¿ah?- miró hacia los otros objetos para ver quien lo había llamado así.

-¿Quien eres?-

"No eres nadie sin tu amigo ¿verdad?"

-¿Qué dices?-

Rolf ya no escuchó ninguna respuesta si no risas, risas crueles y de burla, puras carcajadas proviniendo de los objetos con ojos y sonrisa pintada, eran demasiados falsos amigos, no lo soportó más, lo primero que pensó era largarse de ahí, corrió hacia la puerta pero fue detenida por Lee.

-Venga para acá, mi peli azul amigo-

Lee intentó calmarlo poniéndolo en una silla, dándole un vaso.

-No puedes irte cuando la fiesta está a punto de comenzó-

De repente, la puerta se cae de una patada aplastando a Lee, revelando a Nazz quien venía junto con los demás chicos del Vecindario.

-Llegamos, esto parece Jalisco-

-Que bien, es hora de mover el bote- exclamó Johnny, junto a Kevin, y con Jimmy detrás.

-¿Fiesta? Oye Sarah , hay fiesta!-

Todos los chicos entraron a bailar, ignorando que habían pasado sobre la Kanker pelirroja, ella levantó la puerta que tenía encima con dificultad, completamente desorientada.

-Oootra vez abuela?-

Lee de nuevo es aplastada , esta vez por Sarah quien tenía un traje de baile de bailarina de disco.

-Que alguien ponga un tema disco- pidió ella entusiasmada, la niña peli naranja traiga a Tablón con ella, Sarah lo colocó en las sillas antes de irse a bailar con los demás, llamando la atención del peli azul.

-¿Tablón?

-Nazz ¡No, No!-

Lee miró aterrada a Nazz quien tenía sus manos sobre su colección de discos de bandas clásicas.

-¿Qué es esta tontería? No sirve-

la rubia arrojó el disco negro antiguo, Lee intentó atraparlo pero este toco el suelo y se rompió, causando el enojo de la pelirroja.

-¡Muy bien, eso es todo, quiero que todos ustedes se vayan y…!-

-Oye Lee- ve a su hermana May con otro disco.

-¿bailas con esta o qué?-

-¡No May! ¡Dame eso!-

De repente la pelirroja es jalada del brazo por Johnny.

-Hora de bailar el pasito tun tun –

Johnny hizo girar a Lee dejándola completamente mareada.

-Muévelo Lee, manos hacia abajo, manos hacia arriba-

El baile alocado de Johnny causó que Lee volaba contra la mesa , su fabuloso vestido negro para fiesta quedó manchado por la comida.

Todos los chicos hicieron el trenecito.

-Todos muévanlo-

-Wow Johnny, eres una máquina- dijo Nazz .

Todos los fiesteros ignoraban que Rolf se había acercado a Tablón y empezó la charla de disculpa.

-Rolf también lamenta haber discutido Tablón, mejor vámonos a casa-

Lee agarró a Marie por los hombros.

-Esto está fuera de control!-

-Por favor, estamos bailando, harás que el se enoje conmigo-

-Marie, Solo es un maldito jarrón!-

Una sombra se cernió sobre ella, vieron con asombro y cierto temor a su hermana menor con toda una pila de muebles y objetos encima.

-¡Todos suban al tren de May!-

*Se resbala con un rodillo de cocina*

-Llamen a un médico AAHH!-

Toda la pila de muebles y objetos cayeron sobre ambas Kankers.

-AAAHHH!

-AAAAHHH!

Lee salió de la pila de objetos molesta.

-¡Quiero que todos ustedes se vayan! ¡LARGO!-

Los chicos se fueron del cobertizo sin protesta.

-Soy salvaje en las fiestas pero la jaula era pequeña Nazz-

-Nah, era una fiesta para tontas-

Jimmy simplemente se volteó y le sacó la lengua a Lee, ella lo miró molesta.

-Escuincle grosero.

Marie tocó su hombro.

-Bueno Lee, parece que Rolf ya encontró a su amigo-

Ella sonrió.

-¿Ah si? ¿Dónde?

La hermana Kanker peli azul apuntó con el dedo a Rolf quien se marchaba con Tablón sonriendo.

-¡Rolf! ¡espera! Dame mi dinero!-

Sin embargo, Rolf ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharla.

-Rayos!-

-¡Hora de moverse!-

Marie y Lee se voltearon para ver a Sarah bailando , con gafas oscuras, levantando y bajando el dedo índice, con May bailando al gusano de fondo.

-Discúlpame Lee, debo ir a mover el bote-

Lee gruñó y negó la cabeza, apretó los puños, pero se resignó.

-No voy amargarme por esto, al menos hoy no Asi que… ¡A bailar nenas!-

Lee se metió a bailar junto con sus hermanas y Sarah, dio unos buenos pasos , Marie improvisaba pero no lo hacía tan mal, se acercaron a bailar cerca de May y Sarah, grave error, con unos caderazos, la Kanker rubia mandó a volar a las tres contra la pared sin intención, causando la furia de su hermana mayor.

-Jejeje, es un estilo muy mío-

-MAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **El capitulo 20 de May Marie y Lee, esto fue "Querido Ed" pero la versión del mundo alterno de las Kankers.**

 **Habrá unos cuantos capítulos sobre cada uno de las versiones alternas de los chicos del vecindario, más sobre los Eds también, y finalmente revelaciones que los sorprenderán.**

 **estén atentos al Deviantart por si subo mas fanarts de May Marie n Lee, amigos.**

 **No puedo creer que la serie cumpliera 20 años , este es el año de Ed edd y Eddy Amigos, asi que no tardaré con la actualización de este fic, y habrá más fanfics de Ed edd y Eddy también, por cierto hoy cumplo 2 años desde entré a fan fiction amigos, saludos los que me estén leyendo.**


	21. Tomemos fotos

**Capitulo 21**

 **Tomemos fotos**

Las hermanas se encontraban explorando el ático de la casa, el propósito era encontrar alguna idea innovadora para una estafa, May notó un objeto redondo muy curioso.

-Miren hermanas, encontré una rosquilla negra :D

Lee negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es un disco, May cabeza de hormiga hahaha ¿Hmm?-

Marie curioseaba por las cajas viejas sin mucha emoción con la idea, ya que el atico tenía mucho polvo, y la peliazul aborrecía el polvo, tomó una revista que llamó por completa su atención.

-Oooh,Qué perfecto espécimen-

-¿será nuestro tio?- dijo Lee con burla.

Aunque en realidad la foto que Marie observaba con asombro en la revista era de un genuino escarabajo llamado "hister quadrimaculatus"

De repente la pelirroja notó un curioso objeto que llamó su atención, parecía una de esas cámaras viejas que usaba su madre en su juventud.

-¿aun funcionará? Ahora de averiguarlo-

May sonreía de forma traviesa mientras se acercaba detrás de Marie con un enorme abrigo puesto.

-Uhhhh, Soy la loba roja!-

-Oigan las dos-

May y Marie observaron a su hermana mayor quien las apuntaba con una cámara.

-sonrían-

*Flash*

Las dos hermanas terminaron cegadas por el flash del viejo aparato de captura y cayeron sobre las cajas creando un montaña de cosas, para diversión de Lee.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA! Puedo ver por qué mamá guardó esto-

-Lee , avisa cuando vas tomar fotos así ¿quieres?- dijo Marie con sus ojos en espirales.

-Veamos dijo un ciego- dijo May quien recuperó la vista y miró la foto.

-Oigan, ya sé como podemos pasar el rato- sugirió la rubia.

Y Así las hermanas salieron al vecindario para sacarse divertidas fotos entre ellas, olvidando la estafa, por ahora, solamente para pasarla bien y reírse un rato, las fotos que se sacaban se veían buenas, sin duda las guardarían todas para el recuerdo.

Luego de media hora de sacarse tantas fotografías, Lee iba sacarles una foto más a sus dos hermanas, May y Marie se abrazaron y miraron a la cámara.

-¿Listas chicas? Sonrían-

Lee apuntó con la cámara, May y Marie hicieron lo que su hermana mayor les dijo, justo con ese momento pasaba Nazz pedaleando su bicicleta.

-Hola tontas-

Lee sonrió maliciosamente y le saca una foto, cegando a la rubia creída con el Flash.

-¡Ay! No veo nada AAAHHH!-

Lee estalló a carcajadas de ver a Nazz estrellarse , quedando aturdida , despeinada, y tendida sobre los botes de basura, Nazz miró a la Kanker pelirroja con enojo.

-Muy divertido, cerebro de reptil-

*lagrimeando de la risa*- L-Lo lamento tanto Nazz , JAJAJAJA!-

-Uy, lo vas lamentar de verdad Kanker inútil-

Nazz corrió hacia Lee con intención de atacarla y golpearla, Lee solamente sonrió y usó la cámara cegándola de nuevo, eso no detuvo a la chica Van bartonshmeer , pero solo conseguía golpear al aire, al no poder ver nada.

-¡Deja de moverte!-

La rubia se resbala con una botella y cae dentro de en un bote de basura , se va rodando del lugar.

-Mamá ayudaaa!-

Lee dirigió la vista hacia sus hermanas.

-Hmm, chicas pienso que hay que sacar un mejor provecho de estas fotos ¿pero como?-

May y Marie, se quedaron pensativas un momento, mientras que Lee miró a los botes de basura, algo que se encontraba cerca de toda esa suciedad llamó su atención por completo, un viejo calendario del año 1999.

-Oh, hey chicas, no piensen más, ya me vino algo a la mente-

-¿Qué cosa Lee?- preguntó Marie.

-Hagamos un calendario para este año, tomamos fotos de los chicos del vecindario, y las vendemos al mejor postor- sugirió Lee.

-¿Qué dicen?-

-cuenta conmigo hermana!- apoyó su hermana menor, Marie suspiró pero asintió.

-Bien, supongo que podemos sacar algo educado de esto-

Las tres Kankers quedaron en un arbusto, observando al chico peli azul, Rolf quien se encontraba leyendo un libro junto a su amigo inanimado de madera.

-Miren como esos animales alimentan a sus crías-

-Shh baja la voz M, tengo una foto que sacar-

La pelirroja preparó su cámara, mientras que Rof seguía leyendo despreocupado, sin esperarse lo que se vendría.

-A ver Tablón, mira esto, Pablito clavó un clavito….-

*Silbido*

-¿Ah?-

-¡Sonríe Rolf!-

*Flash*

-Ahhh mi alma!-

Rolf se lleva sus manos a los ojos, cayendo de espaldas contra el césped, soltando a Tablón, este va volando hacia las Kankers, para Lee fue como ver un demonio volador que descendía con ira.

-AAAAAAAAHHHH TABLON SE VOLVIÓ LOCO!-

Lee se echó a correr, May y Marie también gritaron y corrieron a alcanzar a su hermana quien las dejaba a su suerte, otra vez, Tablón quedó atascado sobre el arbusto, curiosamente con su cara dibujada en dirección hacia donde las Kankers habían huído.

En la casa de Sarah.

Las hermanas se escabulleron con cautela en la casa de Sarah, sabían que ella junto con Jimmy tal vez conseguirían una foto que realmente valiera la pena.

En efecto, fue así , las Kankers pudieron apreciar a Sarah y Jimmy jugando con sus juguetes, Jimmy jugaba con dos muñecos a los luchadores, mientras que Sarah tenía una muñeca Barbie empresaria.

Lee sonrió y los enfocó con la cámara.

-jejeje tontos-

*Flash*

Lee había toma la foto, el trío de hermanas pensaron que no habría problemas, para su mala suerte, Jimmy se rascó los ojos y recuperó la vista, su furia aumentó con solo ver a sus hermanastras.

-¡MIREN LO QUE LE HICIERON A SARAH!- gritó Jimmy mientra apuntaba a su amiga quien temblaba de miedo en el suelo, en posición fetal, cubriendo sus ojos por el flash de la cámara.

-Buena pose bruto-

Lee con sonrisa burlona intentó tomarle otra foto, pero desistió y esquivó la casa de juguete que Jimmy le arrojó, y fue su hermana peli azul quien los recibió en su lugar.

-No levantes la mano, se te secará Jimmy!- exclamó May, la respuesta de Jimmy fue el impacto de una cabeza de muñeca contra su cara.

-Auch!-

-¡ATAQUE DE MUÑECOS!- gritó Jimmy empezando arrojarles toda una lluvia de juguetes a diestra y siniestra, Lee y May salieron huyendo de ahí, mientras Marie trataba de sacarse la casa de juguete atascada en su cabeza.

-¡Jimmy enloqueció hermanas!-

*Abre las miniventanas*

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-

*Marie se echa correr*

El trio de hermanas salieron huyendo despavoridas a toda velocidad de la casa de Sarah, lo más rápido que podían, rogando que el lunático de su pequeño hermanastro no las persiguiera.

May y Lee saltaron a un arbusto y se quedaron quietas durante un rato, luego asomaron sus cabezas.

-Oye ¿y M?-

*Sonido de choque*

-Ahí esta-

Marie terminó estrellada en el suelo, aturdida por el impacto, la peliazul balbuceaba unas palabras que ellas no entendían.

-¿Qué dices?-

-No te entendemos M-

Marie escuche la puerta de la casa de juguete.

-Miren allí-

La pelirroja y la rubia miraron hacia donde su hermana de cabello azul les apuntaba, en la ventana de una casa, un chico pelirrojo estaba haciendo ejercicios frente al televisor, Lee sonrió al reconocerlo.

-Es Kevin!-

*Parece el bote de basura rodando con Nazz gritando*

La rubia se pone de pie aún aturdida por el flash.

-Ah..uh… ya las vi idiotas…. Ahora acabaré con ustedes-

Lee rodó los ojos en respuesta.

*Flash*

Nazz queda cegada nuevamente, caminando lejos y golpeando al aire.

-¡No huyan!-

Las hermanas rieron entre ellas, luego escalaron el árbol para poder apreciar mejor la actividad de Kevin y tomarle una foto.

En la casa de Johnny….

El chico calvo granjero estaba en su típicas actividades de trabajador de campo, Johnny se encontraba pacíficamente arrojando carne a una maquina procesadora que convertía la carne molida en embutidos, salchichas, en este caso.

Las Kankers se asomaron en silencio, sin embargo, May no supo ser discreta y corrió hacia la máquina.

-Hmmm salchichas!-

-Espera May!-

Johnny observa a las hermanas y empieza a molestarse de que las Kankers entraran a su casa sin avisar.

-¡Salgan de aquí tontas!-

-Sonríe Johnny-

*Flash*

-AAAAHHH!

Cegado por el flash de la cámara por completo Johnny cayó en la maquina procesadora, saliendo de ella, vivo, pero con una nueva forma.

-¡ME HE VUELTO SALCHICHA!-

-No es cierto, aún suenas como Johnny- dijo May mientras se devoraba las salchichas, causando el enfado de Johnny.

-¡VICTOR! ¡INTRUSAS EN LA CASA!-

-¿Victor?- May se voltea a ver una cabra corriendo furiosamente hacia ella.

-AAAHHHH EL CABRITO!-

May recoge unas cuantas salchichas y corre afuera a toda velocidad, aterrada por los cuernos de la cabra loca llamada Victor. Marie y Lee apresuraban a May agitando sus manos, apenas salió su hermana menor, ellas cerraron la puerta, y colocaron la espalda contra ella.

-fiuuu, eso estuvo cerca- dijo Lee limpiando su frente.

-¿y ahora qué hacemos?-

-que tal si vamos a casa a…_

Victor rompe la puerta con sus cuernos y las Kankers salieron volando y gritando por el cielo del vecindario.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Las Kanker aterrizaron de forma brusca sobre el suelo, Lee se levantó y se sacudió la falda.

-¿Qué esto no podría ir peor?-

-Hora de la revancha tontas-

Las Kankers se voltearon para ver a Nazz en traje de cuero, gafas oscuras, como si fuera la ruda novia de un motociclista, Lee rodó los ojos.

-¿por qué rayos pregunté?-

Nazz arrancó su bici hacia las Kankers, Lee intentó usar el flash de su cámara, pero era inútil, La rubia engreída tenía gatas oscuras puesta, lo cual protegería su vista.

-Rayos! Corran!-

Las Kanker corrieron a toda velocidad, Nazz les estaba dando caza como si de animales se trataban, cruzaron la muralla de madera, usando la casa de Rolf como atajo, Las Kankers pasaron junto al baño sin ver que Rolf se estaba bañando con Tablón, Lee se detuvo un momento y le sacó una foto, para luego seguir huyendo de Nazz.

De un momento a otro la persecución llegó hasta la chatarrería del vecindario, Las Kankers se enredaron con una pila de neumáticos terminando las tres atrapadas en uno rodando por sus vidas hasta una autopista solitaria.

-Las tengo bobas! Hahaha! ¿Qué?-

Nazz notó un camión de basura en su camino y terminó cayendo en dentro del contenedor.

-AAAAAAHHHH!

Las hermanas cayeron en un rio que las llevó hacia el interior del drenaje, afortunadamente para ellas, el neumático flotaba, May logra atrapar unas escaleras metálicas que llevaban a la superficie.

-la tengo-

-Bien hecho May-

Las hermanas subieron hacia arriba , aliviadas de haberse librado de Nazz, por ahora, ellas miraron el lugar donde estaban ahora, había algo que no estaba del todo bien.

Las Kankers no se tardaron en notar la familiaridad del lugar, una desagradable familiaridad, ellas abrieron los ojos en forma enorme al reconocer el lugar de todas sus pesadillas, sus tres pesadillas, el parque de remolques, donde viven los innombrables.

-¿Cómo rayos llegamos aquí?- dijo Lee

-Lee, creo que tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes-

-¡Ni lo sueñes M! solamente tomaremos una foto para completar el calendario y nos vamos- sugirió la pelirroja.

-y bajen la voz, iremos con cautela-

Las Kankers se acercaban lentamente sin hacer ningún tipo de ruído que alertara a los revoltosos Eds, quienes probablemente estaban dentro en el interior del remolque en ese momento.

-jajaja ñaca ñaca- reía Lee con malicia, mientras que la rubia y la peli azul temblaban notablemente como gelatinas.

May cargó a Marie mientras que la kanker de cabello azul cargó a su hermana mayor pelirroja, Lee miró hacia la ventana en busca de los Eds, no se esperó tener que ver lo que estaba viendo, los Eds usaban fijador para el cabello y brillo , mucho brillo para sus rostros.

-Vaya, nos veremos muy guapos , además de rudos Eddy- dijo Doble d con orgullo, mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Pues claro, cabeza de calcetín ¡ED! – llamó el pelos necios

-¡vamos! ¡esto me está quemando!-

-Ya voy Eddy hahaha- rió Ed quien traía más fijador.

-Hehe esto es genial- dijo Lee para sí misma, apuntando con su cámara al trío más temido de Peach creek, la foto que ella les sacaría les mancharía la reputación a los Eds para siempre, no habría venganza más deliciosa que esa.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto cabeza hueca?- dijo Eddy molesto, mientras le colocaba más fijador.

-No te muevas Eddy ¿quieres?-

-Seré muy guapo, caballeros- presumió Doble d.

*flash*

Ed tenía la mirada atónita por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡QUIEREN RAPTARNOS LOS ALIENÍGENAS EDDY!-

El líder de los Eds se rascó los ojos, recuperando la vista, mirando con furia a la ventana.

-¡no! ¡claro que no tarado! ¡Es Lee Kanker!-

*Música drámatica*

El miedo se apoderó del corazón de la Kanker mayor, al igual que el escalofrío en su espalda.

-Corran…hermanas-

May levantó velocidad sin soltar a sus hermanas a quienes cargaba, por desgracia terminan chocando y enredándose con la soga donde colgaba la ropa de los Eds, junto con Lee y Marie, quedando a merced de los tres terribles Eds.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo Doble d desde la ventana.

-Que bueno que se hayan aparecido , todo está muy aburrido por aquí-

Los Eds jalaron a las Kankers hacia dentro, Marie tragaba saliva con temor, May estaba de cabeza y confundida, mientras Lee ponía una cara larga, molesta de que no se haya salido con la suya, Una vez adentro las Kankers esperaban que todo este lío en el que ellas se metieron terminara.

-Bueno, espero que estos broches no me dejen marcas Lee- dijo Marie.

Los Eds aparecieron con una sonrisas maliciosas, mirando a las chicas Kankers, el trío de hermanas tembló notablemente, vieron que Ed y Doble d, tenían fijadores, tijeras y pintura para teñir el pelo, solamente Marie tuvo la valentía de preguntar.

-¿Q-que nos van a hacer?-

-¿Qué no es obvio Kanker? Ponerlas bellas, muy bellas ehehehehehe AHAHHAHAHHA!-

Las hermanas no se guardaron nada y empezaron a gritar apenas los Eds se les acercaron.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

-QUE HORROR!

*horas más tarde*

Un par de sombras de quienes parecían unos niños menores de edad, entraban por el pasillo de la casa Kanker, hacia la habitación de dicha hermana mayor, Lee.

-Hmm que bonita soy como me quiero-

-debemos tener cuidado chicas-

\- tuvimos suerte que nadie nos vió así-

-Oigan bobas-

Las Kankers se voltearon con los ojos bien abiertos, a Jimmy y Sarah, ambos se reian, pero les preocupó más ver a Jimmy con la cámara.

-sonrían!

*Flash*

En el patio de una casa, el almanaque del año había sido publicado, La foto de dicho almanaque era de las Kankers con el cabello teñido de negro, y peinados estilo Elvis Presley cortesía de los Eds, la foto que Jimmy había sacado, todos los chicos del vecindario riendo alrededor del almanaque el cual estaba pegado en un árbol.

Por supuesto que a las hermanas no les causó ninguna gracia la pequeña retribución de su hermanastro, pero el daño estaba hecho, ellas sólo podían limitarse a mirar con enojo a los vecinos desde la ventana, rojas de vergüenza, Las Kankers se cubrieron la cabeza con una bolsa de papel, con suerte, los chicos lo olvidarían en una semana o dos.

-Maldita sea- dijo Lee para sí misma mientras juntaba las cortinas.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

 **Jajaja, esta fue la versión Marie Marie n Lee de "tomemos fotos" (quick shot Ed)**

 **¿saben que entendí de este episodio? Juega con fuego y te quemarás, eso les pasó a las Kankers al intentar meterse con los Eds.**


End file.
